


Spring’s Blooming Flowers

by BluePlanets



Series: Seasons of Shklance [3]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, klance, shance, shieth, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 71,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanets/pseuds/BluePlanets
Summary: After our lovely couple becomes a little too loose in bed, Lance gets pregnant. The problem is, they’re in a intergalactic war and Lance has some choices to make.





	1. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back! My life is pretty busy right now so I’m probably going to be one of those authors that you never really know when their going to post. I’ll try my best however, to post often. So here it is. Welcome to Spring. 
> 
> BTW, I use pup and cub interchangeabley. I know they are technically two different things, but I used as if I was using baby and child.

Lance’s 21st birthday was about four weeks ago and it was a blast. It was more of a weekend than a day. Lance’s birthday was on Saturday, but everyone started celebrating on Friday and it didn’t end until Monday morning. 

They didn’t have to worry about Zarkon for the week because the rebel forces gave them the week off, promising they would handle it. They also had 3/4ths of the kingdom back so, they weren’t too worried. 

Since it was Lance’s 21st, everyone but Pidge and the Alteans drank a lot. The alphas and omega were pretty loose and had a lot of drunk sex, which would explain the positive pregnancy test in the omega’s hands right now. 

Lance covered his mouth in surprise as he stared down at the test. “This is-“ Lance was lost for words. He was stuck between being absolutely overjoyed and utterly terrified. His last pregnancy didn’t end so well.

“I’m pregnant.” Lance whispered to himself in disbelief. Oh gosh. What was he going to tell his mates? What would they think!? 

Lance had a sour taste in his mouth. He knew he would have to tell them, he promised not to hide anything from them. The problem was, he just wasn’t ready to tell them. 

He heard a knock at the door. “You okay, baby?” It was Keith. He must have smelled the mixed scent he was emitting. 

“Yeah! Yeah. I’m fine. Just-“ he had to come up with something. “constipated?” Eh, good enough. 

“Okay?” Keith didn’t sound convinced, but he backed away from the door anyways. 

Lance slipped the test in his back pocket and washed his hands. He looked at the birth control bottle on the counter. He grabbed the bottle and stuck it in the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. 

He had to hide these. Hide the pregnancy test because he wasn’t ready to tell them yet. Had to hide the birth control because his mates would eventually notice the number for pills in the bottle stayed the same. 

He wasn’t going to take them anymore. He didn’t want a repeat of the first time he got pregnant. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure this pup would be born happy and healthy. Even if they weren’t going to keep’em after they were born. 

He was happy he didn’t put off taking this test once he started feeling something was off. He stopped taking his pills and took the test in his back pocket. He hoped he stopped early enough that it wouldn’t affect the pup currently growing inside of him. 

He stepped out of the bathroom, meeting his concerned looking mates. “Are you okay, baby?” Shiro went to wrap his arms around Lance’s waist, but Lance stopped him. If he did that, he might feel the pregnancy test in his back pocket and get curious. 

“I’m just bloated and crampy, no big deal.” He wasn’t lying. He felt really bloated and had a couple cramps. “I just really want to clean my face to make sure no pimples pop up. I’ll be right back.” He hurried to the door. 

He glanced back to see if the alphas looked convinced. To his satisfaction, they did. 

As he entered his room, he rubbed his bloated belly with a small smile on his lips. He decided to indulge himself a little bit in his happiness over having a cub. 

He smiled and squeezed his eyes tightly as he squealed in joy. “I’m gonna have a pup.” He ran his hands through his hair.

He always wanted to have kids. He liked having a big family and wanted to have a big family of his own. Yeah, they were in the middle of a intergalactic space war and for the cub’s safety, they might give it up for adoption, but A PUP! He was going to have a pup! 

He went to his bathroom and placed the pill bottle on the counter. He slipped the test out of his pocket and just stared at it again. He bit his lip in excitement, but it faded to a frown. He’d have to tell his mates soon. Shiro was already starting to smell him, Lance could tell. He’d start asking questions soon. 

 

 

“Lance, baby?” Shiro pushed the omega’s bangs out of his sleeping face. 

Lance groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He sat up on the couch he fell asleep on. He’d been pretty tired the past couple days. It must have been the cub growing in his belly. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling fine? Your smell is off too, baby.” He looked at lance in concern. “Maybe we should take you the infirmary.” He rubbed the paladin’s thigh. 

“No! No. I’m fine, Kashi. I promise.” He took the alphas hand. 

“Is there something you’re not telling us, Lance? Cause if there is, ifs completely fine to tell us. We won’t get mad.” Keith made his way over and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. 

“Well, I mean there is something, but-“ he ran his hands down his face. “I was going to tell you, but later. I wasn’t going to hide it from you, but I don’t know if I’m ready to tell you. It’s still so early, and there’s no guarantee it will last.” Lance made motions with his hands. 

“What is it, baby?” Shiro kissed his temple. 

Lance fiddled with his fingers. “So, it turns out that I Uh-“ he looked into Shiro’s eyes and bit his lip. “So, I’m pregnant.” He placed his hands over his still flat stomach.

Shiro and Keith just stared at him. It took their brains several seconds to register what their omega had just said. 

“You-are-pup?” Shiro choked out, licking his lips. 

Lance slowly nodded searching for any trace of joy or disappointment on Shiro’s face. 

A brilliant smile spread across the alpha’s face. “Really?” He seemed excited. 

Lance’s heart fluttered at seeing the joy on his mate’s face. “Yeah, I took a test a couple days ago.” He shrugged. “Guess you guys got me knocked up.” He laughed. 

Shiro picked Lance up and twirled him around in delight. “You’re having a cub!” He put him down and cupped his face with his large warm hands. “I’m going to be a dad.” Shiro whispered. Lance nodded biting his lip. Shiro placed a kiss on the omega’s lips. 

Shiro placed his hands on Lance’s hips and stepped back, crouching down to get a good look at Lance’s stomach. He knew Lance wasn’t showing yet, but just knowing his pup was in there, living and growing, getting bigger everyday. He couldn’t help but smile. 

Lance was so happy that Shiro was stoked about the pup, but what about Keith. Lance looked around the room for his other alpha and found he hadn’t moved from his spot. He looked absolutely terrified. 

Lance gagged as the smell of burnt cotton filled his nose. It was Keith’s distress scent. 

“Keith?” Lance turned to comfort Keith, but the alpha stepped back. 

“No! No. I just-“ he was breathing heavy like he was having a panic attack. 

Lance instincts went into hyperdrive, wanting to soothe and calm his mate. “Keith, sweet heart-“ Lance sounded concerned. He took a step closer to Keith. 

“NO! I just need to be by myself OKAY!?” He growled defensively and Lance slinked back, cowering in his other mates chest.

“Keith?” Lance sounded pained. 

Shiro held Lance in his arms, trying to calm him. With Lance being pregnant, his alpha instincts went through the roof and without knowing it, he growled at the thing that threatened his carrying mate. Even if it’s his other mate. 

Keith looked terrified. “I need a to go.” He ran out of the room, before things could get worse. 

Lance put his hand to his belly subconsciously. “Shiro?” Lance whimpered. “I need to talk to Keith.” Lance tried to wiggle out of his alpha’s arms. 

“No!” He growled, instincts still running rapid in his system. 

Lance turned to look at Shiro. He cupped his face and looked deep into his eyes. He spread his pheromones to bring Shiro back to his senses. 

“Kashi, he’s our mate. We have to see if he’s alright.” Lance watched Shiro’s pupils slowly go back to normal. 

Shiro placed his hands over the hands that cupped his face. “I’ll talk to him. Incase he says something he doesn’t mean.” Shiro rubbed Lance’s belly. “If he openly rejects the pup-“ he swallowed thickly. 

Lance kissed his alpha’s forehead. “I know.” He felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He refused to let them fall, because if he cried, Shiro would stay with him, and not talk to Keith. 

“Go.” He rubbed his thumb against Shiro’s cheek. 

Shiro kissed him, and kissed Lance’s belly, which caused him to smile in surprise. He rushed out to go talk to his other mate. 

Lance sighed. “This stress is driving me to stress eat, or pregnancy eat? Ugh, I don’t know.” He dragged a hand down his face and made his way to the kitchen. 

 

Shiro had to use his prime alpha senses to find Keith. It lead him to Keith’s old bedroom, which was strange because he never visited the room. 

When Keith moved rooms with Shiro, that room became their room permanently. All their stuff was there, so no point in going to their old rooms. For Keith to be in his old room was very unlike him. 

The door had been left open and Shiro stepped into the door way. He saw his other mate sitting on the bed, staring at his hands with a pained look on his face. 

Shiro knocked on the door frame catching Keith’s attention. “Shiro- if you’re here to lecture me-“ 

Shiro put his hand up to stop him. “I’m not, I’m here to see if your okay.” He cut him off. 

Keith looked back to his hands. “No-“ he choked out. 

Shiro moves to sit next to the smaller alpha on the bed. He rubbed soothing circles into his back. “Is this because of Lance’s pregnancy?” Shiro questioned. 

“Yeah, I guess-“ he said it as if he didn’t know himself. “I’m torn. My alpha is absolutely thrilled, but I-“ he looked back at Shiro with pain in his eyes. “I can’t be a dad, Shiro.” He wheezed. 

Shiro moves his hand from the boy’s back to his hair. “And why can’t you, Keith?” 

“Because I don’t know how! I’ve never had a good father figure in my life like you or Lance. What if I’m like him!? What if I abandon you guys and the pup just like him!? I don’t want to be like him!” Keith started to sob. 

Shiro brought him to his chest, shushing him and spreading his pheromones. “You don’t need to worry, Keith. You’re nothing like your father.” 

“How do you know that? How do you know I won’t leave?” Keith buried his face deeper into the larger alpha’s chest. 

“Because I know you, Keith.” He kissed the top of the red paladin’s head. “I know you’d rather die than leave me or Lance. And I know, once you get attached to the pup, you’ll love them just as much as us.” Keith leaned back to look at Shiro.

“But I still don’t know how to take care of a pup.” 

“Neither do I.” Shiro pushed some of Keith’s hair back. “This is going to be a learning experience for all of us, but we’ll being doing it together.” 

Keith definitely felt more calm, but he still had that seed of doubt in his heart that would probably never truly go away. 

Both heard a knock on the door frame, drawing their attention away from each other. It was Lance. 

“Hey, sweetheart. Mind if I come in?” Lance looked to Keith for permission. 

Keith nodded and Lance sat on the other side of the alpha. “How are you holding up?” The omega took one of his hands and started tracing patterns into his palm. 

It was like a magic trick he learned instantly calmed this certain alpha down, causing him to go slack. 

Keith hummed, leaning back into Shiro’s chest. He watched his sweet omega trace his finger into his palm. “I’m terrified.” He said calmly, contradicting his words. 

“You’re scared to be a dad, huh?” Lance’s eyes were focused on what he was doing with Keith’s palm, refusing to look up. 

Keith hummed and nodded. He knew if he told Lance he didn’t want the pup or that he refused to he the father, Lance’s body would do one of two things. His body would either, reject the pup, forcing a miscarriage, or Lance’s body reject the mate mark on his neck, severing his ties with Keith forever. Both were incredibly painful. And with how much Lance loved Keith, he knew that it would be the pup the omega’s body would reject, and Lance would be crushed. Therefore, Keith kept quiet. 

Lance bit his lip with a pained expression on his face. “Don’t worry too much-“ he sucked in a breath. “I’ve been thinking.” 

He spared a glance at his alphas. “I’m definitely having this cub, but once I have em, I think we should give em to another, safer family.” 

Shiro and Keith looked shocked. “What are you saying? Give it up for adoption?” Shiro questioned, trying too hard not to sound upset. 

Lance wasn’t even looking at the alphas palm anymore, he was looking at the floor. “Yeah, I mean, we’re in a war guys.” He looked back up to them. “And Voltron is the front lines of this war. What kind of mother would I be to raise a cub in that kind of danger?” He sounded pained with himself. 

He placed a hand on his belly. “I want this pup to be happy, and live a safe life. Not one of war.” 

Both alphas looked at him with sad expressions. They didn’t like the idea of Lance giving away their cub, but he was right. Maybe it really was best not to keep the pup. 

“If that’s what you want to do, then we support you, but if you change your mind-“ Shiro couldn’t help but feel hope in his chest that maybe he would. “-we’ll support you in that, too.” 

Lance’s eyes swelled up with tears. “Good, because I’m really going to need it.” 

Both the alphas were on top of him, shushing him and trying to calm him. This was certainly going to be tough. 

 

Lance walked into the kitchen at what felt like the 6th time that day. He honestly didn’t know if it was stress eating, or because he was pregnant. Maybe it was both, but he was starving. 

He stopped looking surprised at seeing a certain beta, starting to prepare dinner. “Hey, Lance! What’s up?” Hunk beamed. 

Seeing how happy Hunk was made Lance feel a little less depressed. “Nothing, just starving.” He smiled back. 

“Oh, well, if you can wait, I’ve got a steak on the grill.” Hunk glanced at the chunk of meat. “I know you like them rare.” He winked. 

Lance grimaced at the idea. “No thanks, that sounds disgusting.”

Hunk looked at him surprised. “Lance, you love your streak rare. What’s changed?” 

The omega shrugged. “I don’t know, it just sounds-“ Lance started gagging. 

“Woah, woah, woah! Okay. I get it. Not rare. Do you need a bucket or something?” Hunk looked concerned. 

Lance backed away, holding his hand over his mouth and stomach. He took deep breathes, trying to compose himself. “No-no. I’m fine. I’m cool.” He tried to convince himself. 

“Are you sure? Maybe your sick.” Hunk threw some seasoning on the meat. 

“No.” Lance smirked. “Well, you might have a steak on the grill, but I have a bun in the oven.” He sound amused with himself. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were making something. I didn’t think the oven was on.” Hunk turned to the oven and opened it to find nothing. 

“Wrong oven, Hunk.” Lance laughed. 

Hunk turned around looking confused. “What do you mean, Lance? We only have one oven. I don’t think-“ he froze as the realization came over him. “Lance- are you- are you having-“ Hunk couldn’t find his words. 

Lance smiled and shrugged. “I’m pregnant.” 

A giant smile filled the beta’s face. “Oh my gosh! CONGRATULATIONS LANCE!” He ran over to the omega and spun him around. 

Lance giggled and lightly hit the beta’s arm. “Alright! Don’t hurt the pup.” 

Hunk set him down gently. “Oops, sorry.” He stepped back to get a good look at the omega. “I can’t believe my buddy is going to have a pup.” 

Lance’s smile faded. “Well, sort of.” Lance sighed as the joy escaped his body, leaving him feeling hollow. “After the pup is born, we’re giving em to a safer family.” 

Hunk tilted his head, looking like a confused puppy. “You’re not keeping the cub?” 

Lance shook his head. “No, I feel like it would be best for the pup to be with a normal, stable family. Not ones constantly going into battle.” He rubbed his stomach, thinking about the pup growing inside him. 

“Wow.” Hunk swallowed thickly, smelling the sharp salty smell of the omega. “That’s really mature of you, Lance.” 

Lance frowned looking away, rubbing his belly. “I just want em to be happy.” 

Hunk brought the omega into a hug. “I’m sure they will, Lance.” He pet his hair. 

The omega stepped back, trying to shake away the negative energy in the room. “So steak for dinner, huh?” 

“Oh, yeah! Shiro was talking about it so I decided to make it.” He looked to Lance. “That reminds me, your pregnant now, so I should start making pregnancy friendly foods.” He smiled. 

“Wow, thanks man.” Lance wasn’t aware of he was still rubbing his flat stomach. 

“Now, Lance. When you start getting your cravings, you can come to me. Anytime you want food, come to me. You got that, I’m here to help.” Hunk pointed a finger at him. 

“Hunk, you really don’t have to.” 

“No, I insist. I’m here to help.” Hunk smiled. 

“Thank you.” Lance smiled, but started to cry. 

Hunk started to panic. “Lance! Lance, are you good buddy?” He went to touch Lance’s arm, but he swatted it away. 

“I’m fine!” He blubbered. “I’m just f moody right now. I’m pregnant for crying out loud!” 

Hunk backed away slowly giving the omega space. “Alright, Buddy. That makes sense.” 

 

“I still can’t believe Lance is going to give the cub away.” Keith mumbled to himself as him and Shiro made their way to the dining room for dinner. 

“He’s doing what he thinks is best for the pup.” Shiro defended the omega’s decision. “Besides, I thought you were afraid to have the pup.” There wasn’t any malice in his tone. 

“I don’t know, Shiro.” He growled in frustration. “I’m afraid I’d be a terrible father, but-“ he licked his lips. “Knowing that our son or daughter is going to be with someone else, it feels wrong.” 

“I know, Keith. I know.” He grabbed the alpha’s shoulder. “Knowing that we won’t be able to keep our cub, it drives me crazy, but Lance is right. We as Voltron, makes us a target. This castle is a target for all galra ships. It would be best for the cub to be on a peaceful planet, away from the war.” He cleared his throat, trying to hide the emotion in his voice. “Knowing that is what keeps me sane, what keeps me going.” 

Keith looked to the floor. “Yeah, I guess your right.” He felt an ache in his heart he didn’t understand. 

“For the time being, we need to help Lance, support Lance, and provide anything he needs from us.” He looked down the corridor in thought. “We should ask Coran if there’s a way to check on the cub or some sort of prenatal care we can provide for him.” 

“We can ask after dinner.” Keith pointed out. 

“Yeah, we’ll do that.” Shiro patted the alpha on the back and they made their way to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Lance. Just wow. You’ve really thought about this? But who are you going to give the baby to?


	2. Little Bits of Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bonding with mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors or spelling errors.

“Matt!” Shiro smiled as he walked into the dining area. “It’s not your usual visitation day.” Shiro looked happy to see the nerdy beta. 

“Hey, Shiro! I’m actually here to stay!” Matt threw his hands in the air in a ‘ta-da’ manner. 

“Really?” Lance walked in from the kitchen, carrying some plates. 

“Yeah!” Pidge pipped in. “He just finished building a translation modification device, so they gave him the whole year off! Well, sort of. He’s to provide support for Voltron, crazy, right!?” Pidge seemed thrilled at the idea of her brother staying in the castle. 

“That’s actually really convenient, we might need your help with somethings.” Shiro looked to Lance. 

“Like what?” Matt asked. 

“Well, Lance is actually pregnant.” 

Lance sputtered, nearly dropping the plates he was holding. Well, Shiro’s blunt, isn’t he.

Everyone, but Keith, and Hunk looked surprised. Wide smiles filled their faces and many congratulations left their lips. Lance blushed, and hummed his thanks. 

“How is Matt supposed to help?” Keith asked. 

The nerdy beta cleared his throat bringing the attention to himself. “I’m actually an expert in biology.” He boasted about himself. “I always loved it and knew I wanted to go to the Garrison to research alien life. The way I actually got into the Garrison was a paper a submitted about pregnancy and research. I was planning on being a obstetrician or a ultrasound technician if the Garrison didn’t work out. I was actually in a high level program for it, so I CAN help you.” He smiled. 

Keith looked confused. “He learned how to do ultra sounds and deliver cubs.” Pidge dumbed it down for him. 

“Have you thought of names?” Allura asked. 

Lance felt chocked and looked down at the floor. “Uh-no. I’m trying to not get too attached.” 

“Why not?” Matt innocently asked. 

The alphas and omega looked uncomfortable. “Cause I’m not keeping em.” Lance said flatly. 

Everyone looked confused. “That doesn’t seem like you Lance.” Pidge sounded concerned. 

“Well, it was my choice. I thought it would be best if the pup grew up on a safe planet and not with the paladins of Voltron.” Lance stared at the plates in his hands. 

Coran walked up to the omega and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. “We understand and we’re here to support you every step of the way. If you need anything, just ask.” 

Lance smiled weakly over his shoulder. “Thanks guys. I appreciate it, I really do.” 

“Well, if I’m going to be examining Lance, I’m going to need equipment.” Matt pointed out. 

“We have Altean equipment. I don’t know if will work for humans though. Our biology is slightly different from yours.” The princess explained. 

“That’s fine. Matt, Hunk, and I could totally fix it up to work for Humans. If not, we could probably just build one.” Pidge shrugged. 

Lance covered his belly protectively with his arms. “No experimenting with my pup, got it? If you don’t know if it’s safe or not, I’m not trying it.” He pouted. 

Pidge waved. “Oh come on Lance, I would never!” She mocked looking hurt. 

“We know you might be tempted-“ Matt gave his sister a look. “Which is why I’m here, to make sure this gremlin doesn’t do anything funny.” 

Pidge laughed. “I’m a gremlin now, huh?” 

Lance stalked over to Pidge and put a hand on her back, as if to comfort her. “Oh, Pidge. You’ve always been a gremlin. Not just now.” 

Everyone laughed, but Coran and Allura just looked confused. Coran faked a laugh. 

“What’s a gremlin?” Allura whispered, leaning into Shiro.

For some odd reason, this caught Lance’s attention. He didn’t understand why, but it totally rubbed him the wrong way. Why though? He didn’t really know. 

Before Lance could get too lost in his peculiar thoughts, Hunk burst into the dining area with everyone’s steaks. “Dinners ready!” He beamed. 

Shiro smiled and sniffed the air. He groaned in satisfaction. “That smells amazing Hunk.” 

Lance’s hand flung up to his nose, desperately trying to block the smell. Hunk started to murmur his ‘thank yous’ when Lance let out a huge gasp. “I can’t do it!” He ran out of the room, into the kitchen. 

Everyone looked concerned at each other and followed him into the kitchen. Sounds of Lance dry heaving into the sink echoed in the room. Keith and Shiro made their way to Lance’s side and rubbed circles into his back. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Keith tried to make his voice sound soothing. 

“The smell-“ Lance gagged again. He keeps gagging and panting, but no vomit left his mouth. “I can’t.” 

Shiro started shushing him seeing that when he spoke, the heaving only got worse. “It’s fine, we get it. No need to explain.” He turned to Hunk. “Could you possibly make something else for Lance, it seems the smell is too much to handle in his pregnant state.” Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle at the end. 

“Takashi Shirogane, I swear if you-“ Lance heaved hard in the sink feeling burning bile build in his throat. 

Shiro shushed his nauseous mate. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh. This is probably really unpleasant for you.” Guilt started to build in his chest, just like the acid in Lance’s throat. 

“You’re not going to make him eat alone are you?” Pidge pipped up. 

“We can eat with him, it’s no problem.” Shiro replied. Lance was starting to gain his composure and the heaving had died down. He reached his hand out to touch Shiro’s arm. 

“No-“ he breathed in deeply. “No, you should eat with everyone else. Hunk made the steaks for you.” He took a second to try and swallow the bile that coated his throat. “I know you’ve been wanting it. You should eat it.” 

Shiro rubbed down on Lance’s arms. “Lance, baby. It’s really okay. I don’t want you to feel you need to eat alone.” 

“Shiro, you eat with everyone else. I’ll stay with Lance.” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance from behind. “I never really cared for steak anyways.” Keith smirked into Lance’s neck, nuzzling his marked scent gland. 

Lance leaned back into the smaller alpha, finding a comfort he’s never felt before, being in his alphas arms. I mean, he’s definitely felt great comfort in his mates’ arms, but what he was feeling now was different. It was much more needy and felt as though he lived off of this. That he would die without it. The only way to survive, was to be in his mates’ arms. Lance purred, closing his eyes, taking in Keith’s warmth. 

Hunk rolled up his sleeves. “Well, the steaks might get cold, but I can whip you up something real quick.” 

Lance opened his eyes and turned his head to the beta. “Hunk, I can cook for myself and Keith. Go enjoy your dinner.” He smiled and made a ‘shoo’ motion with his hand. 

Hunk shrugged and laughed while everyone turned to go back to the dining room to eat. Shiro stayed back. 

Lance turned his attention to the larger alpha standing in front of him. He shook his head as if looking at a pouty child. “Kashi, honey. It’s fine, honestly. Go enjoy your steak.” He cupped his face with his hands. 

“I’ll miss you.” Shiro kissed his lips gently. 

“It’s only for one meal, Kashi.” Lance laughed, feeling Keith nuzzled his face into his back. 

“It’s a meal too long.” Shiro pouted. 

“You know your only being this clingy because I’m pregnant right?” Lance pouted. “Your instincts are telling you to stay with me, and protect me. It’s nice and all, but I feel it’s going to feel like smothering soon. So go eat Kashi. You know I don’t like to be smothered just because of omega purposes.” He poked at the prime alpha’s chest. 

Shiro smirked and pecked the omega on the lips again. “Forgive me?” 

Lance smiled up at him and rubbed his hands against Keith’s hands, resting around his waist. “I’ll let this one slide.” Lance’s eyes widened in amusement as Keith’s stomach grumbled loudly, causing Keith to bury his face even deeper into Lance’s back in embarrassment. 

Lance couldn’t help but giggle. He pushed gently at Shiro’s shoulder. “Okay, Kashi. Go eat.” He laughed. “I need to feed the pup in my stomach AND the pup buried in my back.” He turned his head to look at Keith. 

The smaller alpha’s head popped up, glaring at the omega. Lance laughed so hard, he started to tear up. “It’s not funny.” Keith mumbled. 

Shiro smiled at his mates before he turned to got eat. 

“So I really want grilled cheese with tomato, like REALLY badly. You good with that?” Lance wiped a tear away, pecking Keith on the lips. 

Keith make a bleak face at the thoughtful tomatoes. “I don’t like tomatoes.” 

Lance nuzzled at the scent gland under the alpha’s chin. “Then I’ll just make yours without.” 

Keith hummed and rumbled, leaning into his mate. “You really do smell sweeter you know. Shiro said he’s been smelling it for a while, but I only started smelling it today.” 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and kept his face tucked into Keith’s neck. The feeling of need coming back. “Really? Does it smell good?” Lance hummed. 

Keith buried his nose into Lance’s hair taking in the sweet lilac and waterfall smell. “Oh, you have no idea.” He groaned. 

They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Lance, very reluctantly pulled away from his alpha to start making their dinner. 

Keith sat on the high stool at the counter watching Lance gather the ingredients and start cooking. “Can you like- feel it?” He motioned weird shapes with his hands. “The pup I mean, like can you-“ he tried to explain using hand motions again.

“No, I can’t feel the pup inside of me yet. My stomach feels heavy, but more like, I’m just bloated heavy. Which I’m pretty sure it’s just me being bloated.” Lance’s mouth pressed into a flat, unamused line. 

“Anything else? I don’t really know much about pregnancy.” Keith admitted, blushing. 

“Well, I just mostly feel drained. Like no matter how much I sleep, I still don’t have any energy.” He sighed deeply. 

“So that’s why you keep falling asleep everywhere and skipping training.” Keith came to the realization. 

“Yeah, it’s probably best if I don’t train in combat anymore.” Lance laughed. “Just a hunch.” He places the cheese and tomato sandwich in the pan. “I’m also really-“ he couldn’t think of the word. “Uh.” He placed his hands in his hips trying to think of the word. 

He was so concerned with the word, he didn’t realize the sandwich was starting to burn. “Lance. LANCE!” Keith brought Lance out of his daze. He looked at the alpha confused. “The sandwich!” Keith barked. 

Lance turned his attention to the smoking sandwich in the pan. “Holy Crow!” Lance quickly flipped the sandwich showing the burned charcoal side. He winced. “Well, this one is a goner.” He scooped the sandwich with the spatula and tossed it into the trash. 

“Moody!” Lance exclaimed suddenly, startling Keith. “I’ve been moody.” He saw the shocked look on Keith’s face, causing him to blush. “That’s the word I was looking for. Moody.” He mumbled, embarrassed. 

Keith started laughing, finding Lance hilarious. “It’s not funny!” Lance pouted. “I just- I couldn’t think of the word, okay!” Lance barked. 

“Alright, you’re moody. Go on.” Keith chuckled. 

“Yeah-“ Lance looked down at the second sandwich he was making. “Sometimes, I’m just so cranky, and I don’t even know why. Well, I guess I’m also tired. That could add to it. But when I get cranky, I start to get upset that I’m cranky and I start getting really sad.” He tried to explain. 

Keith nodded, sort of getting it. He’s never really had too many experiences like that, but he could imagine the feeling. 

“I don’t really need to explain smells. You kind of saw that first hand.” He flipped the sandwich, this time it was a golden brown. Lance fist pumped in success. “Um, what else?” Lance shifted his weight on to one foot and waved his spatula in the air while he thought. 

“Well, not much really. My chest is kind of sore.” 

“Your chest is sore?” Keith cocked an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, well, more sensitive I guess. Kinda hurts.” Lance mostly mumbled to himself. 

“Is that normal?” Keith asked concerned. Lance heard the concern in his voice and brought all his attention back to the alpha. 

He smiled gently. “From what mi madre told me, it’s perfectly normal.” He reached out to touch his mate’s cheek. “It just my body starting to get ready for a pup.” 

Keith leaned into the omega’s touch. “I pray it’s Shiro’s and not mine.” He said in a whisper. 

Lance pulled back looking confused and maybe a little hurt. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He quickly scooped the sandwich out of the pan and on to a plate to focus his attention on Keith. 

“No! No, please don’t get it wrong.” Keith whimpered. “I just- I feel the pup would be better off in life if it had Shiro’s genes as opposed to mine. Mine are-“ he made a pained face. 

Lance made his way around the counter to hug Keith’s head to his chest. “Perfect.” Lance cut him off. “Your genes are just fine.” 

He moved away slightly still holding on the the alpha’s hands, to look him dead in the eye. “If this pup it a part of you, I’d be just as happy as though it was Shiro’s. Either way, you’re still it’s father and I’m thrilled to have the opportunity to carry your guys’ pup. In fact, I think it be pretty cool to carry a part Galra cub inside me.” He winked at the alpha. “Looks like it’s not just you or Shiro that could have something Galra inside them.” 

Keith’s face turned beat red and he buried his face back into the omega’s chest. He started to nuzzled into him, but stopped when Lance winced. 

“Ouch! Careful, I told you, I’m sensitive right now.” Lance whined. 

Keith leaned up to kiss his neck. “Sorry, I’ll be more mindful.” Keith smiled up at his mate. He started to rub Lance’s belly with his thumb. “Too bad we won’t get to keep em.” 

Lance felt his sadness and the alpha’s sadness, settled in his skin. “It’s for the best.” He whispered, trying to convince himself.

 

When Shiro finished his meal, he immediately started heading towards the kitchen to join his other mates. A small smile etched into his lips as he watched his mates lazily make out at the counter. Keith was still sitting in his stool with his head tilting up to reach Lance’s who was standing in front of him. He watched as Keith’s thumbs rubbed circles into Lance’s larger hips. 

“Wouldn’t miss much, huh?” Shiro chimed in sarcastically, placing his hands on his hips. 

They broke apart, looking embarrassed, and wiping the saliva off their lips. “Keith had some crumbs on his face-“ Lance looked away. 

Shiro laughed and walked over to sit on one of the stools. He pulled Lance onto his lap and took hold of Keith’s hand. “So, What did you guys end up eating?” Shiro kissed his mark on Lance’s neck. 

“Lance made grilled cheese, I just watched.” Keith smirked lazily. “Lance downed like 7 sandwiches.” Keith added, making Lance squirm. 

“Ok, we don’t need to take about how many sandwiches I ate.” The omega said pointedly. “How was your dinner, Kashi?” He tucked himself under Shiro’s chin, softly glaring at the red paladin. Keith chuckled at this. 

Shiro rumbled as Lance nuzzled the alpha’s scent gland. “It was good. Lonely, but still good.” He used his free hand to massage circles into Lance’s side and belly. 

Lance purred loudly as is eyelids became more and more heavy with each stroke of the alpha’s fingertips. “I’m gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that.” Lance hummed. 

“That’s fine, baby. Your body is working hard right now, you sleep.” Shiro nuzzled his nose into the top of Lance’s head. 

Lance didn’t have to be told twice. As if on command, Lance drifted into sleep in Shiro’s lap. “We should get him to bed.” Shiro chuckled at hearing Lance’s heavy breathing, showing he had fallen asleep. Keith hummed in agreement. 

Shiro let go of Keith’s hand and scooped the sleeping paladin up. They both started walking down to their bedroom. 

“Lance sort of told me about what it’s like to be pregnant.” 

Shiro raised a brow. “Oh, did he now? What he tell you?” 

Keith smirked devilishly. “He’s got sensitive tits.” 

Shiro nearly tripped over his feet. Keith shot his arms out to catch Lance if Shiro had ended up toppling over. Shiro was fine however, regaining his balance quickly. “He said that?” Shiro tried to regain his composure. 

Keith broke out laughing. “Geeze, Shiro. We’ve been mates for years now and you still get super flustered.” Shiro gave him a glare, but Keith waved it away. “Relax, Lance and I like it when you get flustered. We think it’s nice, means you still love us.” 

Shiro gave him a concerned expression. “What are you talking about? I’ll always love you guys, you’re my mates.” Shiro looked so innocent. 

“That’s not what I meant, Shiro. I never meant to imply-“ Keith started to stumble on his words. 

Shiro gave the smaller alpha a warm smile. “Keith, it’s fine. I just wanted to make sure you know I absolutely love you guys.” He leaned down and gave Keith a quick peck on the lips. Keith smiled into the kiss and leaned up to give him another kiss. 

Lance’s mumbles stole their attention away from each other. “I want kisses~” the pregnant omega whined sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

Both alphas chuckled silently at their omega. “Come on guys! Don’t leave me out~” he whined again pouting. 

“How could we ever do that, baby?” Keith leaned into Lance’s face giving him a quick nuzzle before capturing his lips. The sound of wet lips sucking on each other filled the hall. 

“Ok, leave some for me.” Shiro laughed, still cradling the omega in his arms. 

Lance broke away from Keith and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Sorry, let me fix that.” Lance panted, sucking a Shiro’s bottom lip. Shiro moaned, sliding his tongue into the omega’s mouth. 

Lance broke away, a string of drool still connecting their mouths. Lance was panting and looked flushed. “I need you two, now” Lance panted. “Like in me, pronto.” 

Keith and Shiro took action and carried him hurriedly to their room to fix the the hot slick pooling in his rear. They had to be there for their pregnant omega, don’t you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little more for setting scene and bonding moments. Also, I honestly love your guys comments so much. It’s so fun to read them. I usually don’t reply back unless it’s a question, but I really do read them, and I see them, and I LOVE them. Honestly, you guys are great.


	3. Baby Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is self conscious about his weight gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s on the shorter side, but oh well. I think it’s pretty cute, the alphas get to see Lance’s baby Bump for the first time. Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

The happy couple were sleeping peacefully in their bed until Keith woke up with a loud grunt and Lance’s hand pushed the air out of his lungs as his hand pushed down on his stomach. Lance catapulted over the disheveled alpha running to the bathroom. 

Shiro shot up at the noise and Keith sat up clutching his stomach. “What the hell, Lance!? What was-“ the sound of Lance vomiting in the toilet cut him off. 

Both alphas exchanged concerned looks and rushed to the bathroom to check up on their omega. Shiro winced as Lance vomited into the toilet again. 

“How you doing, baby?” Shiro crouched next to Lance on the floor, rubbing circles into the omega’s back. Keith joined on the other side. 

“Oh, I’m doing great Shiro. I can’t keep anything down and I-“ a pool of vomit cut him off as he puked into the toilet again. At this point, he had thrown up whatever he had eaten and what throwing up stomach acid, burning his throat and nose. 

“Right, dumb question I guess.” Shiro looked down feeling bad he couldn’t help Lance in any way. 

“I’m sorry- I just-“ He whined, but cut off by another round of puke. 

Keith shushed him. “It’s alright, don’t speck. Just focus on whatever you can to possibly make it stop.” Keith ran his fingers against Lance’s tense spine. 

After some time, the vomiting turned to dry heaving. Lucky for Lance, that part didn’t last too long. Once he felt his stomach was settled back down, Lance leaned back against the wall, away from the toilet with a groan. His hands cupped his pudgy belly through his oversized sweatshirt, rubbing it to try and soothe his queasy stomach. 

“I guess this marks the beginning of morning sickness, huh?” Shiro looked apologetic at his exhausted omega. Lance just grunted and rolled his head against the wall. 

“Does this happen the whole pregnancy?” Keith looked to Shiro concerned. 

“From what I’ve heard, it depends on the person.” Shiro shrugged. “Some people have it the whole pregnancy, some for a couple months, some none at all.” 

“I’m not that lucky few I guess.” Lance groaned again, rubbing his belly. 

“Do you want to try and stand up?” Keith stood up, offering a hand to help the weak omega. 

Lance pressed his lips into a flat line and shook his head. “Just give me a minute, I think if I try to stand now, I’ll be sick again.” He whimpered. He never really liked vomiting, but who did? 

“Is there anything we can do to help, baby?” Shiro ran his fingers through Lance’s sweaty hair, earning a small purr from the omega. 

“Can you stay here with me, and cuddle me?” He asked weakly. 

Shiro smiled at him and nodded. “Anything you’d like.” He shooted closer and held Lance close. Keith sat back down and sandwiched Lance between the alphas, careful to leave enough space incase he got sick again. 

 

“You put the screen too far back, you have to move it forward, other wise the picture is going to be fuzzy.” Matt pointed out as the nerdy trio was finishing up a machine for Lance. 

“Aren’t ultra sounds always fuzzy?” Hunk tilted his head to the side. “It always just looks like blobs to me.” 

“It depends on the pups position and the quality of the machine.” Matt explained. 

“And with the machine we built-“ Pidge patted the equipment. “Lance is going to get the clearest ultra sound scan in the whole galaxy.” The Holt siblings high fived each other in victory. 

“Oh, well that’s good- I guess.” Hunk couldn’t help, but sound depressed. 

“Hey, what’s the matter, Hunk?” Matt sat in the desk folding his arms. 

“I don’t know.” Hunk started rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I’m still kind of upset about Lance not keeping the pup.” He sighed deeply. “It’s selfish I know, but I got excited about being like an uncle to Lance’s pups. I mean I’m already an uncle back on earth, and that made me, like, real nervous, but-“ he slumped over. “I don’t know.” 

Pidge walked over to the larger beta and leaned her forehead against is soft bicep. “No, we understand. I’m not really a fan of cubs myself, but just thinking about our pack omega having kits, it makes me excited, and I already want to hold em.” 

“Are you all talking about Lance?” The princess walked in making Matt blush and drool over her beauty. 

“Yeah- I guess we’re just, I don’t know, disappointed we don’t get to keep the pup.” Pidge explained. 

Allura sighed. “You and everyone else on the ship. Me included.” She fiddled her thumbs. 

“You talk to Shiro a lot, have they thought about families?” Matt was able to sort of compose himself. 

Allura gave Matt a sullen smile. “They talked about it with me. They thought, maybe sending the pups back to earth to be with one of their families, there were problems however.” She bit her lip. 

Matt walked over and lightly placed a hand on Allura’s arm to comfort her. She smiled at the gesture. “Thank you.” She hummed and sighed again. 

“The problem was, we couldn’t find the families. Keith has no idea where his mother or father are so that was certainly out. Shiro was raised by his grandfather who passed away years ago-“ Allura’s eyes started to turn glassy. “When we used the castle to see if we could locate Lance’s family, we couldn’t find them. We don’t know why, but, oh my, it broke poor Lance’s heart.” 

“You couldn’t find them?” Hunk sounded concerned. “What does that mean? They’re not dead are they!?” Hunk started to panic, fearing for the omega’s emotional well being. 

Allura sighed again. “I’m not going to lie, that could be an option, but it’s not the only option. It could be that they moved someplace far from where they originally lived. I’d have to look farther into it and really search, but if they are alive. Maybe, just maybe, I’ll be able to find them.” 

“So they don’t know who to give the pup to still, huh?” Matt felt for his former captain. 

Their was a sorrowful silence that filled the room. It send unwelcome goosebumps up everyone’s arms. 

Matt cleared his throat trying to break the silence. “I’m going to need to stop by the mall soon. I need to buy stuff to examine Lance and some stuff for the pup.” 

Allura nodded trying to shake the sadness away. “Right, we can go soon. I’ll make arrangements with Coran.” 

 

“Lance, the food isn’t going to run away from you.” Pidge snorted at seeing Lance shovel down his food. 

Lance glared at the smaller beta. “I’m hungry, okay!? Unlike you, I don’t really get to keep my food down.” Lance snorted back. 

Keith looked to his side to watch his omega eat. Lance had developed this habit of holding his stomach with one had as he ate. He said he still couldn’t feel the pup or anything, but he knew it was there. 

“How often are you sick?” Matt asked, in a doctor like voice. 

Lance sat back in his chair, thinking to himself, the still hand now rubbing his pudgy belly he kept hidden from everyone. He kept wearing this huge, over sized zip up hoodie that his his form perfectly. 

“I just started getting sick for about a week now, but I’ve only been getting sick when I wake up, and right before bed.” 

“Do you eat anything before bed?” Matt asked. 

“No, I’ve always tried not to eat after a certain hour.” 

“Well, your pregnant now, so your old eating habits don’t apply anymore. If you feel your going to be sick because you haven’t eaten anything, have a snack, so try snacking before bed.” 

“Can he get sick because he didn’t eat anything, isn’t that the opposite of how it works? Don’t you get sick because you ate something?” Keith looked confused. 

Hunk shrugged. “Keith, my man. Pregnancy is weird like that. My sisters were like that. They would get sick if they had an empty stomach.” 

Lance grunted. “I need to pee.” 

“Again?” Shiro looked bewildered. 

“They pee a lot too. If you think now is bad, wait until the pup weighs more and bounces on your bladder.” He smiled at Pidge. “That’s what my sisters always said.” 

Lance just rolled his eyes and went to go pee for what felt like the fourth time in that hour alone. 

After dinner, Lance pulled Matt aside. “Matt, is it ok if I talk to you, alone?” Lance fiddled with his thumbs. “I have some, concerns I guess.” 

Matt laughed. “Sure, but aren’t your alphas usually with you. How are you going to shake them?” 

Lance smirked. “Oh, they’re training right now. I told them I wanted to take a nap. I had to emphasize ‘alone’.” He smiled softly to himself. 

“Not surprised.” Matt laughed and placed his hands on his hips. “So where are we going to talk, infirmary? I can show your all my tools.” Matt winked. 

Lance laughed. “I’m completely down for playing doctor, but I don’t think my alphas would be to happy.” He joked with the beta. 

Matt just broke out laughing. “Well darn, guess I’ll just have to actually be doctor, huh?”

They walked into the infirmary and Lance sat on the bed/table thing. “Hold on, I want to wear my doctor jacket. Makes be feel like one of those sexy doctors from Grey’s Anatomy.” Matt rushed to throw on a jacket. He spun around and posed with the jacket on. 

Lance laughed and applauded. “Very nice.” He winked. 

Matt laughed and walked over to the omega. “So, what can I do for you today?” Matt asked. 

“Well, I mostly just want advice for something’s and-“ Lance bit his lip. “I’m worried about my size.” 

“Your size? May I see?” Matt leaned over and grabbed some gloves. 

Lance unzipped his hoodie and pulled off his oversized t-shirt to reveal is pudgy, starting to protrude belly. Lance gently placed his hand on the bulge and stroked his thumb against the soft skin. 

“I’m just concerned because I started to, I guess, show? when I reached 7 weeks. Now I’m 8, almost 9 and I feel big. My sisters never showed until they were 9 weeks and I feel like what they looked like at 11 or 12 weeks.” He pouted. 

“Well, first, no two people are going to have to same pregnancy. Second, it’s not UN common to start showing at 7 weeks, but it’s not the average. Do you mind if I touch you?” 

“No, go ahead.” Lance laid back on the bed and Matt started pressing gently into Lance’s belly. 

“Pidge and I are almost done with the ultra sound machine so, when you do reach around 9 weeks, we should try that out and start taking some tests.” Matt smiled as he examined Lance. 

“So, I’m not feeling anything wrong. You might just have a lot of amniotic fluid, which isn’t too much of a problem right now. It could also be a big pup.” Matt laughed. “If this is Shiro’s pup-“ Matt playfully squished Lance’s belly gently, making him pouted. “I wouldn’t be surprised, Shiro was a chunky puppy, if you know what I mean. Prime alphas usually are.” 

Lance grimaced at the idea of birthing a big pup. “Anyways, I won’t have a good answer for you until we get an ultrasound. Have you talked about this with your alphas?” Matt questioned. 

Lance shook his head. “I haven’t even shown them my belly since I started to show. I don’t look pregnant, I just look fat, so-“ he pressed his lips into a flat line. 

Both looked up as they heard the door open. It was Shiro and Keith. Lance squawked and rolled off the bed, hiding behind Matt. 

“Lance?!” Both were shocked at seeing the omega not where he said he’d be. Concern filled their bellies at seeing Matt in his doctor get up and the used examination table. 

Keith stepped forward. “Why are you here? Are you okay? Is everything fine?” Lance could smell the panic his alphas we emitting. 

“Everything’s fine, I was just doing an examination on Lance. He was going to take a nap, but I stopped him in the hall.” Matt lied for the omega’s sake. 

“What are you guys doing here? You’re not hurt are you!?” Lance almost pulled away from Matt, but remembered he didn’t have his hoodie to hide his belly. 

Keith waved. “It’s just a small cut. Came to disinfect it.” Keith folded his arms. “The bigger question is, why are you hiding from us?” He asked, directed towards Lance. 

Lance looked down embarrassed. “I don’t want you to see.” He mumbled under his breath. 

“See? You mean your belly?” Shiro stepped forward, next to Keith. 

“Yes.” He buried his face into Matt’s shoulder to hide his face. Keith and Shiro had to bite back a growl. Matt was pack, but just barely. The complete and utter trust wasn’t all there, but they were mostly upset seeing the omega seek comfort from someone other then themselves. 

“Wait, I’ve smelled sex on you guys multiple times, haven’t they already seen it?” Matt looked confused. 

Lance blushed and buried his face deeper into Matt’s back. “He won’t let us take off his shirt. We just have sex with his shirt on.” Keith growled. 

Lance squeaked at hearing Keith’s growl. Keith felt guilty making his omega scared. 

Shiro felt like he had a wad of cotton balls in his mouth, felt like he was trying to swallow them too. “Lance please, can we see, baby?” Shiro itched to see this bump Lance was working so hard to hide. 

“It’s not much, I don’t look pregnant. I look fat, your not missing much.” Lance tried to convince them. 

Matt looked back at the omega. “For the record, I think it’s a cute little bump. I wouldn’t be surprised if you started to have that pregnant look soon.” Matt tried to comfort Lance. 

Keith and Shiro could feel a whine in their throat when Matt talked about Lance’s baby bump. They wanted to see it so badly. 

“Please, Lance.” Keith whined this time. 

Lance sighed and held on to the beta’s arm. “I already told you, you’re not missing much.” He stepped past Matt slowly, into the open. 

The alphas eyes immediately fell upon Lance’s pudgy belly that was starting to protrude past his pelvis. Both moved forward quickly, as if a moth to a flame. The crouched down, eye level with Lance’s belly button. 

“What are you taking about Lance, we love it.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hips and nuzzled his face into the belly, making Lance laughed. 

“It’s not much.” Lance laughed as Keith’s hair tickled his skin. 

“It’s everything to us.” Shiro stood up and kissed the blue paladin on the lips. He placed his large warm hand over Lance’s belly, taking up most of it. 

“No more hiding this from us.” Shiro nuzzled his face into Lance’s neck.

Lance sighed. “Fine, but one comment about my weight and you can kiss your touching privileges goodbye.” He smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute. But just imagine it chunky baby Shiro. Chunky babies are just too cute.


	4. First Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is still struggling emotionally with Lance is stuggling to fit into his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its kind of rough and choppy, but I wanted to write about Lance’s first check up for the pup. Next chapter will be less choppy, I promise. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

Keith was hunched over the sink. His bangs were dripping with cold water he had just splashed on his face. He had been really having a hard time lately with his instincts or his emotions, he had to get a hold of himself. 

That seed of doubt about himself being a horrible father, even if they don’t keep the pup, started to swirl in his chest again. But his instincts were out of control, yearning for the pup and taking care and providing for it. At least he thought it was his instincts, maybe it was just him. So mark that down as scared about the pup, excited about the pup, and completely crushed they couldn’t keep the pup. 

That’s what stuck in his mind the most. If this was his pup, that means he’s the one that got Lance pregnant, so he was the cause of this heartbreak going through the ship. He was the reason why Lance would cry in his sleep. The thought of giving up his pup haunting him. 

Keith had to splash his face again. He didn’t want Shiro or Lance’s prime senses picking up on his smell. He felt like the lesser of the couple because he could add to the group like they did. 

Once he felt his scent had died down enough, he stepped out of the bathroom. He stopped to lean against the frame, smiling at the scene before him. 

Lance was lying in bed, his pudgy tummy sticking out with his shirt rolled up. Shiro was lying on his stomach, nuzzling and rubbing body butter into Lance’s belly. Lance had a big smile on his face as Shiro spoke. Keith assumed he was talking to the pup again. 

“And the Queen was a prime too, but couldn’t even compare to your mom. Your mother is the most gorgeous omega I have ever seen.” Shiro threw his head back to exaggerate his point. 

Lance laughed and playfully pushed at his shoulder. Shiro smirked and placed a kiss over Lance’s bellybutton. “It’s true though. Your mother is absolutely beautiful.” He rubbed the small bulge with his thumbs and kissed the his belly again. Lance would’ve started crying if Keith hadn’t caught his attention. 

“Keith, sweetheart, what’s the matter?” Lance scooted over, patting the spot next to him for Keith to sit. 

“Nothing’s the matter, I just enjoy watching you two.” The second part wasn’t a lie. 

“Keith, sweetie, I can smell you. Come here.” Lance patted again. 

Keith felt defeated. Shiro sat up and looked confused. “I can’t smell anything.” 

“I’m pregnant, I smell everything. Tell me what’s the matter.” Lance held Keith’s head to his chest and combed his fingers through the alpha’s hair. 

“I’m a mix of emotions.” Growled frustratedly. Keith relaxed into the omega’s side and placed a hand on Lance’s pudgy belly. 

Lance didn’t mind his alphas touching his belly, in fact, that’s when he felt the safest. His instincts wanted to keep his alphas close and give every opportunity to have his mates bond with the pup. Lance fought hard against this certain instincts, however, knowing its best not to get too attached. He was still sensitive about his weight though, so he was still reluctant in that sense. 

“Tell me all about it.” He kissed the top of Keith’s head. 

Keith tucked his face into the omega’s neck, taking in Lance’s new, sweeter smell. Keith explained everything that was going on in his mind. It was no use hiding it from Lance. The boy could see right through him, always has. 

It sounded muffled because he talked into Lance’s neck. The Cuban could feel Keith’s tears run down his neck and collarbone. Lance started to cry himself and Shiro had to deal with two crying mates. 

Lance pulled Keith’s face away from his neck and cupped his face, wiping the red paladin’s tears with his thumb. “Keith! No! Stop this. Don’t put yourself down like that!” Lance sobbed. “I love you! And I’m sorry I got pregnant! I didn’t mean to hurt you like this.” 

“Lance-“ Shiro placed a hand on the omega’s thigh. 

“No! He’s right. If I was more careful, I wouldn’t be pregnant and causing everyone so much pain.” 

“No!” Keith croaked. “No!” He sobbed again. “You deserve a pup Lance. A pup in a safe place. A family. And I wish we could give that to you. You deserve it! But I can’t-“ 

“Stop!” Lance nuzzled his face into Keith’s. “Don’t you dare put yourself down like that. We’re all in this mess together. I’m the one that got pregnant. If it happens to be your pup, then don’t you dare feel bad for the cub or feel bad that it’s yours. I’m sorry I got pregnant, but I don’t regret it. You need to know that.” Tears spilled from Lance’s eyes. 

Keith held Lance close. “Sometimes I wish you would just blame me like you used to.” He mumbled into Lance’s neck. 

“I can’t do that, I love you too much.” Lance kissed his ear. 

Shiro pulled the sobbing couple in his lap and stared to sway them, lulling them to sleep. 

 

“Well, looks like I’m wearing sweats.” Lance huffed looking at himself in the mirror. He had his jeans on but it was unzipped, and unbuttoned. His small belly taking up the open space. 

“What’s the matter?” Shiro walked out of the bathroom drying his chin after he had just shaven. Keith popped his head out to see what was going on. Half his chin was still covered in shaving cream. 

“They don’t fit anymore.” Lance frowned. He started to try and button his pants again to show his mates. No matter how much Lance tried to suck in, his pants just couldn’t get close enough to button. He let go of the edges in defeat. The edges parted open again, separated by Lance’s pudgy belly. 

“Well, it was bound to happen eventually.” Keith smiled, secretly enjoying Lance showing how his old clothes don’t fit around his pregnant belly. He turned back around to finish shaving.

“Shiro~” Lance whined, shuffling towards the larger alpha. He had a smile on himself, and he opened his arms to welcome the omega in. Lance gently head butted into Shiro’s chest as the alpha wrapped his arms around the smaller male. 

“I’m going to get fat. Like a fucking whale!” He whined again nuzzling into his mate’s chest, taking in his calming scent. Ever since he’s gotten pregnant, Shiro and Keith’s scent had gotten stronger to him and he felt this pull to it, like that was the only way to survive. 

“Lance, baby. Your not getting fat, your just pregnant. The reason your getting big is because of a growing pup.” Shiro chuckled, smiling into Lance’s hair. 

“I’m still going to be big though. Soon your going to have to roll me around to get places.” He kissed the middle of Shiro’s bare chest. 

“Probably not the most efficient way to get around, but if that’s what you want-“ Keith smirked coming out of the bathroom with a clean shaven face. 

Lance turned his head to glare at his other mate. “Oh very funny.” He stuck his tongue out. 

“I’d much rather carry you.” Keith laughed while he scooped Lance up into his arms. Lance squeaked blushing. “I do know that further along with pregnancy, people start to get soar or it’s a struggle to move. When that happens, Shiro and I are here for you. You just let us know what you need.” 

Lance blushed, tucking his face into the alpha’s neck. “Well, my feet are starting to hurt.” Lance admitted. 

“Well then, after we see Matt, we’ll rub your feet. Sound good?” Shiro leaned in to nuzzle the omega’s cheek. 

Lance nodded blushing. “One last request, because it just hit me. Can he go at least one round before we see Matt?” He started to whine the last part. 

“Holy crow, Lance. Ever since you’ve gotten pregnant, you’ve been really horny. I’m not complaining, but wow.” Shiro looked bewildered. “I don’t know if we’ll have time.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

A whine escaped Lance’s throat at Shiro answer. It nagged and pulled at him heavily. Shiro and Keith have always had a hard time saying no to Lance after their bonding, but ever since Lance got pregnant, it’s been near impossible. 

“It’s fine Shiro, I’m already hard from watching him try to button his pants.” Keith started to carry Lance to the bed. 

“Wait, really?” Lance looked confused. 

“Yeah, for some reason, I found it really arousing watching you do that. Now are you going to help me fix what you caused, or do I have to relieve myself?” Keith smirked devilishly. 

“No! No! I want to do it.” Lance quickly started to untie Keith’s sweatpants. 

Shiro pouted. “I want to be in this.” Shiro made his way to the bed. 

“Your going to have to wait your turn.” Keith smiled, slipping out of his boxers, sucking on the mewling omega’s neck. 

 

“Ok, so first of all, your like two hours late.” Matt tapped his foot on the ground in annoyance, arms folded across his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance looked down fiddling with his thumbs, blushing. “We got, kind of distracted.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh yeah, I know. I can smell it from here.” Matt couldn’t help but smile and wink and the couple. 

“We’re sorry, Matt.” Shiro apologized himself. 

He waved a hand. “It’s fine. I just wish you would have messaged me that you were going to be ‘busy’ for a while.” Matt smirked. 

“Your not mad?” Lance tilted his head. 

“No, maybe if you weren’t pregnant I would be, but because you are, I’ll let it slide.” Matt shrugged. He grabbed a medical gown and tossed it to Lance. “Put this on.” 

“Wait, why are you letting slide?” Keith looked confused. “What does Lance being pregnant have to do with anything?” He folded his arms across his chest. 

“A high sex drive is a symptom of pregnancy.” Matt stated simply as he typed something into his laptop, looking away so Lance could change with some privacy. 

“Wait, really? Did you know this?” Keith asked Lance who was currently butt naked, getting ready to put on the gown. Keith glanced as Lance’s bare belly before the gown could cover it. 

“Yeah, I know it’s a symptom. I know a lot about pregnancy. Mi madre taught me all about it and my school was really strict about teaching it at school. It was mandatory for all omegas. It was one of the few classes I actually payed attention to. I just never learned what caused it, the sex drive I mean.” He explained. 

“It because of extra blood flow traveling to that area in particular.” 

Lance ‘oh’ed and motioned to Keith that Matt explained it. 

“Alright, Lance. On the examination bed.” He flicked some rubber gloves on. 

Lance shimmied on to the table. “Ok, I’m going to examine your pelvis, so I need you to lay down.” Matt smiled at the omega. 

Matt gently started pushing and grabbing at Lance’s hips. When he was satisfied with what he felt, he motioned for Shiro and Keith to come stand next to him. 

“So this is the ‘fun’ part. I’m going to examine your private parts. So, Shiro, Keith, your going to hold Lance’s legs up while I get a look at what’s going on down here.” 

Shiro and Keith stared at each other and shrugged. Both grabbed hold of Lance’s legs and pushed them back. Lance’s face was beat red and was covering his face with his hands. “Don’t stare too long.” Keith growled. Matt just grunted and stuck his fingers in, causing Lance to yelp. 

After examining everything Matt needed to, he leaned over and grabbed two cups. “So I need you to pee in this cup-“ he held one up. “And I need you to fill this cup with slick.” 

“But- I don’t really have any right now-“ Lance looked really uncomfortable. 

“This process will get easier as your pregnancy goes on, and your constantly producing it, but you’re going to have to do something about it for now.” Matt looked apologetic. 

“We could try sucking on his glands.” Keith offered. 

Lance pouted and nodded. “This is really weird, but- fine.” 

Both alphas leaned in, still holding Lance’s legs. They both nipped and sucked at Lance’s glands that were quite swollen form earlier. Lance mewled and the moment the slick started to come, Matt started scooping it into the cup. 

“Alright! You just need to pee in this cup and we’ll do your blood test.” Matt screwed a lid onto the one cup and looked at the gloppy mess. “It’s a good color, that’s a good sign of health.” Matt commented. 

Shiro and Keith helped Lance sit up and Shiro handed him the cup. “Do you have any pee left?” Shiro tilted his head. 

Lance graciously took the cup. “Kashi, I’m pregnant. I always have to pee. Even when I just peed.” Lance said the last part bitterly. 

Lance peed in the cup and Matt drew some of his blood. Afterwards, Lance was able to put his clothes back on. 

“This is a really big process, huh?” Keith folded his arms. 

“Well there’s a lot of things to check.” Matt put it simply. “I think you’ll enjoy Lance’s next check up better at 18 weeks. We’ll be doing an ultrasound then. You’ll be able to see your pup, and hear the little one’s heart beat.” Matt beamed the the alphas. Shiro and Keith couldn’t help but smile at the thought of it. 

Matt grabbed a bottle from a cabinet and handed it to Lance. “These are vitamins, Pidge I made for you. You should take them daily and-“ he grabbed a bag off the floor. “These a male omega pantyliners for when you start to produce slick around the clock.” He winked. 

Lance blushed and thanked him. “I’m going to run some test on these things, and when I have the results, I’ll call you back in.” Matt waved goodbye and the couple walked out of the infirmary looking exhausted, mostly Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Keith might have a pregnancy fetish, I don’t know, we’ll see.


	5. Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s pregnancy symptoms are getting stronger and possibley, out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but Lance is a cutie. We can cry with him during his strange mood swings. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

“Oh my goodness. This feels amazing.” Lance tilted his head back moaning. 

“I’m glad.” Shiro smiled as he rubbed into Lance’s foot. Lance just hummed and moaned in pleasure, placing a hand on his belly and gently rubbing it. 

Lance was right on the edge of looking pregnant, but not quite yet. If he were just a bit bigger, it wouldn’t look like he just had a big gut. 

He hummed. “At the moment, this feels better than sex.” 

“Isn’t that a bit much?” Keith scrunched his face up, plopping down to rub the other foot. “Sex feels really amazing.” Keith added. 

“Yeah, but you aren’t feeling what I’m feeling.” He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure again. 

Keith just shook his head and looked at Shiro. “How many weeks is he again?” 

“I’m 12 weeks.” Lance answered, slowly lifting his shirt to look at his 12 week belly. Keith watched him carefully as he stared to rub his belly button. “I don’t want to be an outy.” He pouted. “I’ll be like Keith.” He frowned. 

“And what’s the matter with being like Keith?” The alpha questioned bitterly. 

“Nothing! I just don’t like your belly button.” Lance shrugged. 

“You know I’m not the only other person in the universe who has an outy belly button. What about those people?” Keith cocked an eyebrow. 

“Nobody’s perfect?” Lance had a guilty smile glued on his face. 

“Well, you might be one of those people soon, so you better get used to the idea.” Shiro laughed. 

Lance just pouted and rubbed his belly. He gently patted it and rubbed again. “I’m hungry.” 

“You’re always hungry.” Keith correct him. 

Lance just glared and flicked his shirt down quickly. He was wearing one Shiro’s shirts and a pair of his own sweatpants. He slid his feet out of his mates’ grip and shuffled to the edge of the bed to stand. Once on his feet and stomped to the door and left. 

His alphas quickly got up to follow. “Where are we going Lance?” Keith asked innocently. 

“I’m going to the kitchen, your doing what ever the hell you want.” Lance spat, not even turning to look at his surprised mates. 

“Okay, what are you upset about this time?” Keith stopped and folded his arms. 

“I’m not upset about anything. I was just correcting you. You ask where ‘we’ are going. I didn’t invite you guys anywhere.” He folded his arms, mirroring Keith. 

Keith rubbed his brows. “Ok, baby. What is this really about?” He asked annoyed. 

“It’s nothing!” Lance growled. “I just- I don’t-“ the scowl twisted into a quivering lip as his eyes filled with tears. He started sobbing in the middle of the hallway, taking Shiro and Keith by surprise. 

“It’s okay, baby. Come here.” Keith stepped forward holding Lance, bringing his head into his neck. He shushed him and rubbed circles into his back. “It’s okay , it’s okay.” Keith combed his fingers through Lance’s hair. 

Shiro came to the side and rubbed Lance’s lower back. Both alphas releasing their pheromones and doing their best to comfort their emotional unstable omega. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Lance could hear Keith’s voice vibrate through his chest. 

“No, you’ll think it’s stupid.” Lance whined, muffled by Keith’s shoulder. 

“We won’t think it’s stupid, promise.” Shiro comforted the omega. 

“I was thinking about belly buttons and if Galra had them. I’ve never seen a Galra belly button and then I thought what would happen if our pup didn’t have a belly button. I know it will have one, but I was thinking, ‘what if-‘ and I don’t know. I just-“ he started sobbing again. 

Keith and Shiro just looked at each other, not knowing how to handle it. How do you comfort someone over something that obviously won’t happen? 

“Don’t worry about it, baby. I’m sure the pup will have a nice belly button. I’ll make sure Matt cuts the umbilical cord just right?” Shiro wasn’t too sure what he was saying himself. 

Just then, Pidge turns the corner, stoping mid-walk. “What’s going on?” Pidge questioned. 

“He was thinking about what the pup would be like, without a belly button?” Keith sounded confused with himself. 

Pidge shrugged. “I mean I saw him cry yesterday because he dropped a pretzel bun on the ground.” 

“I wanted to eat it!” Lance whined, glaring at the beta. He quickly tucked his face back into the alpha’s neck, holding Keith tightly. 

“Explanation?” Shiro softly whispered to Pidge. 

The beta gave them a look. “Mood swings.” She stated flatly and walked over the the crying omega. She lightly touched his hip to get his attention. 

“Hunk just made some garlic knots. They’re fresh out the oven.” Her pitch got higher at the end. 

“Oh, I want garlic knots.” Lance whined, Pidge catching his attention. 

“Then stop crying, and lets go eat.” Pidge smiled and took hold of one of Lance’s hands, gently guiding him in the direction towards the kitchen. 

Keith and Shiro stood gawking at how easily Pidge was able to distract Lance from himself. Pidge rolled her eyes. “Alphas. Can’t live with em, can live without them, am I right Lance?” She smiled up at the sniffling omega. He didn’t answer, but nodded in agreement. 

“Rude.” Keith growled and the alphas followed them. 

 

Lance rubbed his face into Pidge’s thigh as she tinkered with something Lance thought was supposed to be a remote control, but what did he know? 

He hummed sleepily, rubbing his belly gently. He felt full, but he could still eat more. Ever since he got pregnant, he just felt like a black hole, never quite filled. 

Pidge set her trinket down softly. “Hey, Lance?” She spoke softly. 

Lance hummed sleepily in response. 

“Are you sure- Do you-“ Pidge felt the words stuck in her throat. Lance opened his eyes and looked up at Pidge. She stared at his blue eyes, so full of life. “I just wanted to ask if I can see your stomach.” She couldn’t bring to suck the life out of him. 

“Um-“ Lance licked his lips. “Not right now, maybe later?” 

Pidge pouted. “Why not? You let Keith and Shiro see.” 

“Well that’s different.” Lance shifted his weight into a more comfortable position. “They helped make the pup. They’re as much of this-“ he motioned to his stomach. “Just as much as I am. Even so, I still needed convincing to show them at first.” He pouted. “It feels strange not being around them.” 

“What do you mean?” Pidge cocked her head to the side. 

“Ever since I got pregnant, I’ve had this pull, this need to have them around me. I’m itching right now to go see them.” 

“Then why don’t you? Wasn’t it you who told them to go train?” Pidge made a weird face. 

“I did. I feel like they should have some space from me, before they get sick of me. I’m sure I’ve been really getting on their nerves lately. They probably already are sick of me, come to think of it.” 

“I highly doubt that.” Hunk laughed from the entrance of the lounging area. 

“Hunk!” The omega perked up. He loved cuddling with the yellow paladin, he gave the best cuddles, besides his alphas of course. 

“They’re totally nervous messes, when you’re not in their line of sight. Heck, I bet they’re beating their anxiety into the training bots right now.” He smirked, picking the omega up to put him in his lap. Lance chirped and nuzzled into the beta. 

Lance pouted thinking about how upset his alphas might be right now. “So why aren’t you with them? You could do some light exercises or stretches. I’m sure they’d be fine if you just sat and watched them.” The tiny beta laid down, putting he head on Lance’s thigh. She tried to sneak her hand up to feel Lance’s belly, but he swatted her hand away. 

“I have a headache right now. I’ve been have quite a few of them lately.” Lance frowned nuzzling deeper into the larger beta. 

“Maybe you should talk to Matt about it?” Hunk asked, concerned. 

“It’s fine, they’re just headaches.” Lance waved. “I mostly just want sleep.” Lance yawned. 

Hunk nuzzled his face into the top of Lance’s head, taking in his sweet scent. “Well then, sweet dreams Lance.” 

Lance smiled and hummed. 

 

Keith fidgeted with his hands as the sweaty couple walked back to their room. He kept trying to shake of the anxiety he was feeling, but it was suck deep in his chest. 

“You anxious too?” Shiro’s voice slightly cracked, and he tried to clear his throat trying to cover it up. 

“Yeah, you feeling it too?” Keith bit his bottom lip. 

“I’ve been feeling it ever since we left Lance in the kitchen.” Shiro pitifully smiled. 

“I want to see him.” Keith looked straight forward. 

“Yeah, me too, so let’s hurry.” Shiro chewed on his thumbnail. 

As they walked, they felt stiff and ridged, as if their limbs were anxious themselves. They were almost to their room when they spotted Hunk right in front of their room. He was holding a sleeping Lance in his arms. 

At the very sight of Lance, their muscles released any tension they might of had. A fuzzy warmth filled their chest and a smile tugged at their lips. They moved quickly to get closer to the source of their absolute comfort. 

“Hey guys.” Hunk smiled. “I was just about to put Lance into bed.” 

“I’ll take him.” Shiro said quickly, already starting to take The sleeping omega from Hunk. 

He held the omega close, nuzzling the top of his head. Keith sandwiched Lance on the other side, and nuzzled his cheek. 

At the scent of his alphas filling his nose, Lance chirped and smiled in his sleep. He wiggled deeper into Shiro’s chest, hands holding tightly onto his shirt. 

Hunk laughed. “It looks like you guys might of missed him. Just maybe.” 

Shiro smiled up at Hunk. “Thanks for taking care of him.” 

“No need for thanks.” Hunk smiled and started to walk away. “Get him to bed you two.” Keith nodded and smiled back at him. 

Shiro gently placed the omega on the bed and kissed his forehead. Keith quickly giving him a peck on the forehead too. 

They quickly took a shower and came out to find Lance had woken up. 

“Hey, baby. How’d you sleep?” Keith crawled into the bed to cuddle up to the omega. 

Lance immediately tucked himself into the alpha’s chest. “I have a headache.” He mumbled, pushing his nose at Keith’s scent gland. 

“Maybe we can get you some medicine.” Shiro sat on the edge of of the bed, placing a hand on Lance’s thigh. 

Lance nodded and shuffled to try and get up. Shiro stood up to give Lance room to stand. 

Once Lance was on his feet, he felt his vision spin and he felt dizzy. He stumbled forward, then backwards. 

Shiro and Keith were quick to brace themselves to catch him. Lance grabbed onto Shiro’s arms for stability. 

“Lance? Are you okay, baby?!” Shiro panicked. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Lance mumbled. “I just got up too fast, got a head rush.” Lance smiled up at the alpha to try and reassure him. 

“Are you sure?” Keith didn’t sound too convinced. 

“Yeah, it happens more often since I’ve gotten pregnant.” He looked back at the smaller alpha. 

Shiro frowned. “Let’s get you that medicine, yeah?” 

Lance let go of Shiro’s arms and stood up straight to show he was okay. Both of the alphas held tightly to the omega’s hand as they walked to the infirmary. 

Suddenly the castle alarms went off and a loud explosion from outside the castle could be heard. 

“Lance, I want you in the control room with Coran. If anything happens, he’ll protect you, got it?” Shiro said urgently. 

Lance held his stomach protectively and nodded. “I got it, now go!” Keith and Shiro ran to get into their lions. 

Once they were out of sight, Lance felt an ache in his heart, no longer being close to his alphas. He started to rush towards the control room like his mate had commanded him. 

Lance slowed down as his vision started to go white, feeling the halls spin. He felt the floor shift and tilt underfoot, as he stumbled to the ground where everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot, a cliff hanger. What’s going to happen? Is the pup okay? What’s going on with Lance? Tune in next week at five seven central. ;)


	6. Galra’s Terrible Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds Lance and sheds some light on what’s going on inside Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

After the team formed Voltron, they defeated their foe quickly and traveled back to the castle. The team ran to the control room to see how everything and everyone was going. 

“Reports Coran?” The princess asked as the group looked around for a certain missing omega. 

“Matt, where’s Lance?” Shiro asked. Anyone could hear the impatience in his voice. 

“He never showed up here. Was he- was he supposed to?” Matt stepped forward, the concern that was wafting in the air settling in his lungs. 

“What do you mean he never showed up?! He promised to stay here! In the control room!” Keith sounded furious. 

Shiro didn’t wait for a response, when he ran into the hall, sniffing the air for any trace of his pregnant mate. Keith and Shiro ran quickly towards the scent, while the pack followed.

Shiro growled when he spotted his omega on the floor and ran impossibly fast to his side. 

“Lance!? Lance, baby!? Are you okay!?” Shiro cradled the omega in his arms. 

Keith felt his heart spasm in panic once he reached the heart wrenching scene. He fell to his knees, crawling to the omega. “Baby? You have to wake up.” Tear started to drip from his eyes. “Wake up!” He held his hand. 

“Matt, Coran! What’s wrong with him!?” Shiro growled, panic eminent in his voice. 

“Why, we’d have to get him to the medical bay to get a proper diagnosis. Quickly now.” Coran dashed to set things up for the omega. Matt however, started to run the opposite way. 

“Matt!? Where are you going?!” Pidge was freaking out. 

“Coran can handle things, I need to make a call. Trust me, Pidge.” He turned to run to where ever he was going. 

Shiro carefully picked the unconscious body up and rushed him to the infirmary. Coran quickly did a check up on him and placed an IV full of clear fluid into the omega’s arm. 

“He’s going to be fine. His blood sugar was just dangerously low, but he should be better soon.” Coran winked and left the couple to be by themselves. 

Both alphas were on either side of the knocked out omega, holding and kissing the back of either hand. 

After an hour, Lance started to stir with a groan. The alpha sat up straight, hearing their omega’s voice. 

Lance brought his hand to his head. “What happened?” He groaned again. “And why is my head pounding?” 

Both alphas crawled into the bed with him and cuddled up to the omega. “Lance, baby. We found you passed out in the hallway.” 

Lance’s back straightened, his scent turning bitter. “What happened? The pup!” His hands flew to cup his small belly. “Is the pup alright? Please tell me they’re alright.” Lance clutched Keith’s shirt. 

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand reassuringly. “The pups fine, Coran said that your blood sugar dropped really low, though.” 

Lance ‘oh’ed and relaxed back into his alphas. Thumb stroking his belly. 

“You really scared us there, baby.” Shiro slide his hand over top of Lance’s. 

“I know, I’m really sorry, and you said I passed out which makes me worried about the pup and I-“ he froze mid- sentence, making a really weird face. 

“Baby?” Shiro and Keith looked concerned. 

Lance looked down at his belly confused. “It’s nothing, I just thought-“ his eyes went wide and both hands cupped his belly. 

“Lance?” This time it was Keith who asked. 

A wide smile spread across the omega’s face. “I felt it. I felt the pup. I felt it move-“ he gasped. “They moved again. You can’t see, but I can feel it-I can feel em and- wow.” He smiled, tears forming in his eyes. “They’re okay.” He rubbed his thumb gently against his belly. 

The alphas eyes sparkled at seeing the omega gush over feeling the pup’s movement. 

“Is movement at 12 weeks normal?” Keith pipped up his thoughts. 

“Not really, but that’s what I’ve come to talk about.” Matt stole their attention from the omega. He was standing in the door way with Kolivan. 

“Kolivan? What are you doing here?” Keith straightened up. 

“He’s here because I called him. He helped me understand some things and he’s here to provide you with help that I can’t give.” 

The couple looked confused at each other. “I haven’t gotten back to you with the results of your tests because there were several things I couldn’t understand in them. I called Kolivan and he was able to help me confirm some of them. I found traces of Galra in both your slick, urine, and blood test. So either Lance just became Galra or-“ 

“It’s mine.” Keith’s mouth went dry. “Lance is carrying a Galran pup.” He felt choked on his words. 

“Yes, and I’m here to help you understand what is going to happen from here on out.” Kolivan spoke up. “Galrans are a warrior race. Built to be fast, to be strong. Feeling movement at 12 weeks is normal. As you get further along the kicks may become more powerful than a normal human pups, but nothing you would have to worry about.” 

“Does the pup being Galra have anything to do with Lance’s drop in blood sugar?” Shiro asked. Keith felt like he was having a hard time breathing, like someone was choking the air out of his lungs. 

“That, we don’t know. It could be, but-“ Matt couldn’t find the words. 

“To be safe, Lance should eat more often and Kolivan has some vitamins for Lance to start taking.” Matt finished. 

“Keith?” Lance gagged at the smell Keith was emitting. 

“I-I need to-“ he started to get up, but Lance pulled him back down. 

“No, Keith.” He grabbed the alpha’s face and made him look him in the eye. “You will not blame yourself, you will not feel sorry, and you are NOT going to do this alone.” 

“Lance, I-“ Keith did his best to bite back his tears. 

“No, I’m happy this is your pup. I don’t regret it for a moment. It’s blessed to have your genes and I’m happy to be carrying a piece of you with me.” 

Keith shoved his face into the omega’s neck holding him close. Lance suddenly giggled. 

“You can’t tell, but the pup agrees too. I can feel it.” He smiled, stroking the alphas hair. 

Shiro sat back, watching his mates. He smiled, and pulled them into his lap. 

“So I guess all three of us really do have something Galra in them.” Lance chuckled. 

Shiro tilted his head in confusion. “Keith is half Galra, you have your arm and I have a Galra pup growing inside me.” 

“It’s the Galra couple.” Matt laughed. 

 

Lance was tucked in their bed, while Keith and Shiro started getting ready for bed. They would quite literally drop whatever they were doing if Lance needed something. Matt put the omega on bed rest for the rest of the night. Not a big deal, but it was for the alphas. 

“Kashi, honey! You still have shampoo in your hair!” Lance fretted over the older alpha. “All I said was I needed was a tissue. It could have waited until you finished washing your hair.” Lance cups the paladins face. 

“I didn’t want you to get up.” Shiro pouted. 

“Honey-“ Lance was about to chastise him when Keith came out dripping wet with two pill bottles in his hands. 

“You need to take your vitamins.” Keith gave the bottles and a glass of water to Lance. 

“Keith! You’re going to catch a cold! Go dry off!” The omega’s nurturing instincts were going haywire at how reckless his mates were being. 

Keith grunted and walked into the bathroom with Shiro. Lance rolled his eyes and rubbed his belly. “Your fathers are going to be the death of me.” 

Lance unscrewed the vitamin bottles and popped one of the vitamins Matt originally gave him into his mouth. He grabbed the second bottle Kolivan gave him and examined the pill. “Purple.” He snorted. “That figures.” He laughed and swallowed that pill. 

Keith walked out with a towel on his head. He grunted and flopped onto the bed. He crawled towards Lance and plopped down on top of him. 

“Hey, watch it. You’ll crush Lucero!” Lance laughed. 

“Lucero?” Keith brought his head up to look at Lance. 

He blushed. “Oh yeah, I’ve sort of been calling the pup Lucero. It means bright little star in Spanish.” He scratched his cheek. “I know you guys don’t really speak Spanish, so I try not to confuse you by using it, but-“

“Okay, stop right there.” Keith grabbed the omega’s hand away from his face. “You speaking Spanish doesn’t make me or Shiro uncomfortable. In fact, we love it when you do cause you look so happy, plus it’s a part of you. And with Lucero-“ Keith leaned down and kissed the omega’s belly. “I think it sounds beautiful.” 

Lance smiled and brought Keith’s face to his to kiss him on the lips. What was originally an innocent kiss, slowly intensified into a hot make out session. 

“The whole part of ‘bed rest’ is for Lance to REST.” Shiro came out crossing his arms, watching his mates kiss. 

Keith broke away, looking guilty as he wiped the saliva off his face. “But Shiro~” Lance gave a needy whine. 

“Baby, you need to rest. And last time I checked, sex isn’t very restful.” Shiro frowned. It really hurt him to deny his pregnant omega, especially since what he wanted, Shiro wanted too. 

Lance pushed his bottom lip out and whimpered. He wasn’t going to make this easy for his alphas. 

Both of them grimaced in pain, fighting hard against their instincts. “Lance, please.” Keith gritted through his teeth, shoving his face into the omega’s belly. 

Lance sighed. “Fine.” He whimpered. “Can I at least get cuddles?” 

Keith got off Lance and tucked Lance into his side. Lance’s head rested on the alphas chest while Keith’s hand rested on Lance’s baby bump. 

Shiro took a step to join, when a knock on the door stopped him in his tracks. 

The door opened to show Coran standing in the doorway. “Sorry to bother you, but the Princess asked to see Shiro.” 

Lance felt a twinge in his heart. “Shiro?” Lance didn’t want the alpha to leave. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I’ll be back in a moment and I’ll cuddle with you guys.” He turned to leave with Coran. 

It felt like someone had torn Lance’s heart out and replaced it with a cold lifeless rock. 

“Baby?” Keith’s voice brought him out of his painful trance. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just having mood swings again.” Lance nuzzled his face into the alpha’s neck, pushing at his scent gland. 

Keith hummed and started to rub his thumb against the omega’s pregnant belly. 

“Luceros moving again. I can barely feel it, but they are.” Lance spoke into Keith skin. 

“I know you said not to, but I still feel bad that it’s mine. I feel bad I got you pregnant.” 

“Keith-“ Lance shuffled to sit up to look at Keith. “Don’t be. Don’t feel bad about this. You helped me create life. Don’t feel sorry about it.” 

“But I do.” Keith took the hand that was resting on Lance’s belly, and combed it through his hair. “I feel like him having my genes has doomed the kid. I mean think about it Lance, who wants to adopt a pup with Galra blood in them? The same Galra that’s ruined so many lives.”

Lance never thought about that. What if that was true? What if no one would house his pup just because he shared the same blood as the Galra? 

“No, people like the Blade don’t they. They know not all Galra are bad.” He spoke, trying mostly to convince himself. “Besides, you don’t look like Galra and you have more Galra in you than Lucero.” 

“But-“ 

“No.” Lance cut him off. “It’s going to be fine. It has to be. The universe can’t be that cruel.” Tears started to swell in the omega’s eyes. “It can’t give me a pup, force me to give it away, and give the pup a horrible life! It just can’t!” Lance sobbed, covering his face in his hands. 

Keith felt his heart sink as the omega cried. He brought the omega to his chest and shushed him, rubbing and petting his hair. 

“You’re right. The pup will be fine. They’ll be happy and safe.” Keith felt he was lying but he wanted to comfort his mate. 

Slowly, Lance stopped crying and feel asleep in his mate’s chest. “I’m really sorry Lance. I’m a horrible mate.” He whispered, kissing the top of Lance’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally was going to wait until the gender reveal for Lance to start giving his pup a nickname, but I decided to move it up to this chapter. Also, what do you think of Lance’s Galra baby? You think it’s going to be purple? Most of all, will the pup be happy? We’ll have to see.


	7. Go for a Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance notices how fast this pregnancy is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

“And I thought Lance ate a lot before.” Pidge looked bewildered by how much food Lance had been eating. 

The omega looked embarrassed and ashamed of himself. “Why don’t you mind your own business, Pidge?” Lance glared at her, subtly putting down his spoon. 

“Pidge, He’s entertaining his second trimester with a Galra pup. He needs to eat a lot.” Matt came to Lance’s defense. “That pups going to start growing, and fast.” 

Lance placed both his hands on his belly. He was 15 weeks now, and he finally looked pregnant. His little pudgy belly was now starting to get bigger and more round. 

The pup has also been moving around a lot more recently too. Lance sort of felt like Lucero was moving more than a normal pup, but this pup was Galra and he didn’t know much about Galra. 

“Is Lucero moving around a lot again?” Keith put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, leaning forward to get Lance’s attention. “You stopped eating.” The alpha looked concerned. 

Lance glanced down at his stomach he was still holding. Lance continued to wear his baggy hoodies to try and hide his weight from his pack, but sometimes the folds of the hoodie clung to his belly, giving his size away. 

“Oh, yeah- a little bit.” Lance smiled sheepishly. 

“Hows the morning sickness going?” Matt scooped the last of his ice cream in his mouth. “Now that your entering your second trimester, it should have stopped, but again, pregnancy is different for everyone.” 

“I still get sick every couple mornings, but besides that, I’m great.” Lance smiled. He was glad the throwing up seemed to be dying down. 

“Sorry we’re late, we were finishing up some battle tactics.” Shiro and Allura walked into the dining room. 

“You two sure have been really busy lately.” Hunk glanced at the two walking in. 

Lance felt uncomfortable vibrations in his chest watching his mate walk over to him. He walked past Keith, kissing him on the head and leaned down to kiss Lance on the forehead. 

“Sorry we’ve been so busy guys. Things are starting to heat up again out there.” Shiro explained, innocent smile never leaving his lips. It made Lance’s blood boil.

Usually Lance loved Shiro’s smile, but something about this smile made Lance want to smack it right off his face. 

Lance stood up as quickly as he could with his new found weight and excused himself before Shiro could even grab some food to put on his plate. 

“I’ll go after him.” Keith sighed standing up. The pack was used to Lance’s mood swings, but it still surprised them how sudden Lance’s mood could turn sour. 

Shiro sighed. “I guess me not being here upset him.” 

“Oh, he was already upset before you even showed up.” Pidge waved to dismiss the alpha’s concerns away. 

Shiro just frowned staring at his food. 

 

“Lance, what’s the matter baby?” Keith jogged over to the fuming omega. 

“Nothing, I’m just upset and I want to go for a swim to calm me down.” The door to their room swooshed open. 

Lance sat on the bed with an ‘oof’ panting slightly. As the pup has been getting bigger, he found himself starting to get short of breath every now and then. 

Keith looked at him in concern. “You good?” 

“Yeah, just- carrying a pup is starting to get a little tougher.” He sighed and slowly got back up to get his swimsuit. 

“Mind if I go with you?” Keith walked behind the omega, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He gently kissed the slope of Lance’s neck. 

Lance slightly whimpered as he leaned back into the alpha’s touch. A small, breathy gasp left his lips as Keith started to cup and rub his belly. 

“I don’t like it when you wear this sweatshirt. I want everyone to see how round your getting.” He nibbled on Lance’s ear. “See the growing evidence that your mine.” He started unzipping Lance’s jacket. 

Lance felt his knees starting to turn to jelly. He moaned as he felt Keith’s warm hands slip under his shirt, palms open against his slightly swollen belly. 

“I changed my mind-“ Lance panted feeling Keith’s hand travel further up. “I-I want to have you instead.” He gave a needy mewl. 

Keith slipped Lance’s shirt off and cupped Lance’s chest. “These are nice too. I see they’re getting bigger as well.” Keith whispered into the shell of Lance’s ear. 

Lance’s flat chest was starting to get slightly swollen in preparation for the pup. They were still very sensitive and Keith knew this, and used it to his advantage. 

“Keith, please.” Lance whimpered, slick running down his leg. 

“Please, What?” Keith smirked cupping the underside of Lance’s belly. 

“Please take me!” He whined. 

Keith scooped him up and carried him over to the bed. In the back of Lance’s mind, he patted Keith on the back for successfully distracting him from whatever was making him mad. 

In all honesty, that wasn’t Keith’s intentions. The alpha just really liked seeing the pregnant omega under him. 

 

Shiro walked to their room after finishing dinner, opting out of dessert to go find his carrying mate. He stopped in front of the door. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at smelling what Lance and Keith were just up to. 

The door swished open to reveal his naked mates, sprawled on the bed, panting. He watched Lance’s belly bob up and down with his breathing. 

“Kashi!” Lance struggled and wiggled to sit up, which he eventually did. 

“I see you two have been busy.” Shiro laughed. 

“I can’t feel my legs, Shiro.” Keith panted, still laying flat on the bed. 

“What a quitter.” Lance pouted at the exhausted alpha. He gently patted his belly and rubbed. 

“What? And you can keep going!?” Keith couldn’t believe the stamina his pregnant omega had suddenly developed. 

“Yeah-“ Lance looked bashful. 

“Then you’re going to have to do it, Shiro. I can’t keep up with him.” Keith groaned. 

“Oh it’s fine.” Lance stuck his tongue out at the red paladin. “I still want to go swimming.” He winked at Shiro. “I wouldn’t be against a quickie at the pool though.” 

Red spread from the alpha’s nose to the top of his ears. “Ok baby, where’s your swimsuit?” Shiro walked over to the drawers set into the wall. 

“Second from the top.” Lance smiled down at his stomach, rubbing his thumb against the skin. 

Keith’s eyes followed Lance’s and watched as he rubbed his stomach. “Movement?” He asked. 

“Yeah, but it’s weird. I don’t know how to describe it.” Lance lightly bit at the inside of his cheek. 

“I wish we could see it.” Keith muttered to himself. 

“Matt said in a couple weeks we should be able to.” Shiro answered tossing Lance his blue swimming trunks. “You coming with us?” Shiro directed to Keith. 

The smaller alpha snorted. “Taking that as a no?” Shiro smirked. 

Lance rolled overtop of Keith, causing the alpha to grunt again. He wiggled the trunks on and frowned as he caught glimpse of his reflection. 

“This looks really weird.” He posed to the side to view the fleshy bump in the mirror. 

“You look perfect.” Shiro smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

Shiro took hold of Lance’s hand and started to walk him to the pool. 

“Wait!” Lance quickly scurried to the bathroom and came out with a towel cloaked over his shoulders. It was large enough that it would hide his top half while he walked down the hall to the pool. 

“Are you still afraid of the team seeing your beautiful belly?” Shiro’s face twisted with concern, twisting Lance’s heart. 

“I’ll show them eventually, but having this belly is still new to me and-“ he bit his bottom lip. “I will show them, just not today.” 

Shiro relaxed his face. “Ok, but just know, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Lance smiled softly as Shiro gently placed his hand on the small of Lance’s back to escort him to the pool. 

Lance was able to swim one, maybe two laps, but quickly found himself short of breath. He plopped himself on the edge of the pool, keeping his feet and shins in the water. He leaned back on his hands, softly gasping for breath.

Shiro swam over to him, propping his arms on the omega’s thighs. “Are you okay?” He softly asked. 

“Fine.” Lance smiled at the alpha propped between his legs. He watched as the alpha gently lower his head to nuzzle the his belly with his nose. 

Lance let out a breathy laugh at the sensation. He could feel the alpha smile against his stretching skin. Shiro relaxed with his cheek against his belly button. 

Lance smiled as he felt Lucero start to swim around in his belly. “Are-are they moving?” Shiro asked cautiously. 

“Yeah, could you- can you feel it?” Lance wondered since Shiro’s face was pressed against his stomach. 

Lance could feel Shiro’s smiled widened. “Sort of. I think so at least.” 

Lance smiled and combed his fingers through the white tuff of Shiro’s hair. He felt so at peace with his mate pressed against his tummy, but the nagging feeling from dinner time slowly swirled back into his chest. 

“Shiro?” Lance’s fingers only hesitated for a moment, but Shiro pocked up on it and picked up on the slightest smell of distress the omega was doing his best not to emit. 

“Is something wrong?” Shiro stood up straight, taking the warmth away from Lance’s midsection. “I wasn’t crushing the pup, was I?”

“What? No! No. I was just-“ Lance gently bit at the inside of his cheek. “It’s really nothing, just mood swings.” 

“Are you sure?” Shiro looked into Lance’s eyes to try and confirm what Lance was saying was true. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lance smiled, running his fingers through Shiro’s hair again. 

Shiro, seeming convinced, lowered his face back against Lance’s belly. He nuzzled again, cuddling the child inside. 

“What were you saying?” Shiro mumbled against Lance’s belly. 

“Oh, it was nothing. I was just wondering-do you think Allura is beautiful?” 

“She’s a princess, baby. I think it’s a mandatory thing for princess.” Shiro joked, but that was not at all what Lance wanted to hear. 

“So, you do?” Lance did his best to sound light and airy, like it didn’t bother him. 

“Well, Yeah, But-Keith?” 

Keith walked into the pool area. “Instincts getting to be too much?” Shiro joked. Keith grunted in acknowledgment to Shiro’s remarks. 

“You know how hard it is to stay away from Lance. Pup or no pup.” Keith smirked, sitting next to Lance, sticking his feet in the pool. 

Lance just stuck his tongue out, smiling. He placed his head in the crook of the alpha’s neck. 

“Things are going by so fast. I feel like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant and now I’m already in my second trimester.” Lance couldn’t believe he was done with a third of his pregnancy already. 

Shiro placed his forehead against the baby bump. “Yeah, Matt said Lucero should start growing pretty big soon.” 

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to that.” Lance frowned. 

“I am. I want to see you waddling around.” Keith smiled at the thought. 

Lance took his head off of Keith’s shoulder, glaring at him. Keith just laughed and pecked the omega on the lips. 

Keith watched as Lance’s happy expression melted into a sullen one. Shiro stood up straight at the sudden change in the air. 

“Yeah, this is going by really fast.” He placed a hand on his belly. “Too fast.” Tears started to swell in the omega’s eyes. He tried to wipe them away before the fell. 

Shiro pushed out of the water to sit next to Lance on the other side. Both alphas holding the omega close. 

“I’m fine, I swear.” Lance blubbered out. “But we do, we need to start looking into where this little one is going to- is going to go after they’re-“ he couldn’t finish his sentence, because he started crying. 

The alphas went to comforting the omega as best as they could, but seeing the way Lance cried, made them want to cry too. 

Shiro bit back the tears that treated to leave his eyes. “It’s okay, baby. Let it out. Let it out.” He rubbed the omega’s back. 

Lance turned into the alpha’s chest, sobbing into his skin. Keith rubbed circles into the lower of Lance’s back. 

“We’ll get through this. We always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took forever. Holidays are always pretty tough for me, especially this year. It been a long couple days and I’ve lacked any motivation, I will however do my best to put out more chapters quickly. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. How Many?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith see movement for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

Lance grumbled in pain as he reset the pillows behind him.

“Back starting to bother you again?” Shiro sat on the edge of their bed, where Lance was sitting. 

“Yeah, it’s right in the lower region of my back.” Lance leaned forward to rub the spot with his hand. 

“Hey, Keith? Could you run the the training deck and grab some heating pads for Lance?” Shiro looked to the smaller alpha, leaning against the wall. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Keith walked over to Lance to kiss the top of his head before he walked out. 

Lance huffed as he rolled up his shirt to look at his 18 weeks along belly. It was rounding and his belly button was starting to puff out with his belly starting to stretch. 

“Lucero is making some pretty big movements, maybe you’ll be able to see them.” Lance watched as Shiro adjusted himself to lay on his belly between Lance’s legs. 

He hummed. “I hope so, I really want to see.” Shiro smiled, poking a finger at Lance’s belly. 

Lance hummed, “What do you say Lucero? Let daddy see your movement?” Lance gently pushed at a side of his belly. 

“I tell you Shiro, being pregnant with a Galra pup is weird.” Lance gently bit at the inside of his cheek. “The movement is just-“ he couldn’t place a finger on it. 

“Well, Kolivan did say that Galra pups move around more.” Shiro tried to help Lance. 

“That’s not it. It’s-“ he just couldn’t figure it out.

While he tried to think, he felt Lucero make a big movement, but he was used to feeling Lucero, so he didn’t think much of it. The thing that really caught his attention was Shiro’s tiny gasp leaving his lip. Lance looked at him puzzled. 

Shiro gently touched a spot on Lance’s belly. “I-I think I saw it. It was really small, but-“ he smiled from cheek to cheek. 

“Hello.” Shiro spoke gently as he felt the very subtle small movements. “I’m your dad, well, one of them.” He gently brushed his thumb against this particular spot. 

Lance felt his own smile creep onto his face. He felt buds of tears welling in his eyes as he watched Shiro’s eyes become glassy themselves. 

“Did I miss something?” Keith walked in, confused at seeing both his mates on the verge of tears. It wasn’t a big deal with Lance, he cried a lot, but Shiro was never really a crier. 

Shiro smiled and shifted to the side, motioning for Keith to come over. “Come here, you got to see this.” 

Keith cautiously made his way to the bed, several heating pads in hand. He crawled further in the bed until he was sitting right in front of Lance’s small bump. 

“What was this thing I HAD to see?” Keith questioned, looking at Shiro. 

Shiro stretched his arm out and pointed to the lower right section of Lance’s belly. “Pay very close attention to this area.” 

Keith leaned forward to observe this ‘said’ area closer. His eyes widened as he saw small flutters under Lance’s skin. “Is that-“ he felt his mouth go dry. 

Without even realizing it, both of Keith’s hands were cupping Lance’s stomach. He felt a weight in his stomach that made him filled with pride. This moving thing right under Lance’s skin, was his pup. It was a piece of him IN Lance, and it was alive and active. 

“Lucero’s saying hi.” Lance spoke with pride filled tears running down his cheeks. He was so glad that his mates finally got to see what he has been feeling the past couple weeks. 

“Speaking of saying hi-“ Keith sniffed, trying to snap himself out of it before he could get too emotional. “I ran into Matt. He said the ultrasound machine is finally complete and passed all it’s tests. He said we should head down in about 2 hours from now.” 

“Really?” Lance nervously breathed out. 

“What’s the matter, baby? You don’t want to see the pup?” Shiro asked, concern lacing his voice. 

Keith felt like a heavy stone was dragging his insides down in shame, contradicting the pride he felt just seconds before. Was Lance ashamed to be having his pup? 

“Whatever horrible thoughts your conjuring, stop it.” Lance brought Keith’s chin up to look him in the eye. 

“I’m not-“ Keith tried to protest, but Lance cut him off. 

“Keith, I can practically hear your thoughts, plus I can smell you.” Keith frowned in defeat. He couldn’t hide anything from his omega. 

“I’m nervous about seeing the pup is all. It’s kind of like your first day of school as a kid. Your excited, but nervous as hell.” Lance rubbed his belly. 

“Everything will be fine. We’re with you every step of the way, baby.” Shiro scooted next to Lance and held him close to his chest. 

“I just hope everything is fine with Lucero.” Lance frowned, slowly rolling his shirt back down. 

Keith placed a reassuring hand on Lance’s thigh. “If they’re lucky enough to have you as their mother, I’m sure Lucero will be.” 

 

“Why the hell is everybody here?” Lance frowned. Matt asked to do the ultrasound today and so Lance and his alphas traveled to the infirmary to find everyone there. 

“We want to see the pup!” Allura clapped her hands in excitement. 

Lance’s feet were planted in the door way. “What’s the matter, baby?” Shiro whispered into Lance’s ear, rubbing the small of his back. 

Without thinking about it, Lance’s hands went to his belly and Shiro remembered how self conscious Lance has been about his weight, even with his own mates. 

“Don’t worry about your weight Lance, they understand your pregnant.” Shiro tried to comfort the omega. 

Lance took a deep breath and grabbed both his alphas hands. They walked over to the examination table bed thing and Keith helped Lance to get on top. 

“Okay, I’m going to need you to take off your jacket and lift up your shirt.” Matt started putting on his rubber gloves, stretching them a bit for better comfort. 

Lance started to unzip his hoodie with a shaky hand. Lance had to do some laundry, so since he ran out of his baggy, looser clothing and was wearing a now snug shirt that clung to his stomach. He was going to need new clothes soon. 

“It’s fine.” Shiro placed a hand over Lance’s. Lance smiled up at him and unzipped the hoodie all the way. 

“Wow, you’ve really gotten big.” Pidge observed out loud, very much against the alpha’s pleasure. 

Shiro had a soft growl of annoyance in his throat. He just promised Lance no one would talk about his weight, and here Pidge is, FREACKING COMMENTING ON IT. 

Lance stood up abruptly, zipping up his hoodie quickly. “I’m not doing this.” He zipped the hoodie past his chin.

“But, Lance-“ Matt tried to stop him. 

“No, I’m not doing it.” Lance pouted. 

“Pidge, apologize.” Keith barked at the beta. 

“What!? What did I do?” She looked offended. 

“You committed on his weight. He’s pregnant! He going to gain weight. Why even comment on it!?” Keith growled. 

“I don’t-“ Pidge was about to argue with Keith, but Shiro cut her off. 

“Apologize, Pidge.” He said with finality. The pack alpha’s final word. 

Pidge pouted. “I’m sorry, Lance. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I was just surprised is all. You don’t really let us see how far you’ve progressed. I’m really sorry, you should get your ultrasound.” Pidge had sincerity in her voice. 

Lance frowned staring at the floor for a while. After a couple seconds, Lance started to slowly sit back into the table, pleasing his mates. Lance unzipped his hoodie again. 

“Alright, I need you to lay back and roll up your shirt for me.” Matt smiled. 

Lance laid back on the sloped bed and slowly rolled his shirt up to show his round, growing belly. Lance could feel everyone move closer to get a better look at his bump. This made Lance squirm and become super self conscious. He still felt like he didn’t have that ‘Pregnant look’ the one where your bump is big enough to tell that the person is indeed not fat, but carrying a pup. Shiro and Keith said he looked pregnant, but Lance didn’t really believe them. 

“This is going to be cold.” Matt smiled as he started to squeeze some gel onto Lance’s lower tummy. 

“Ah! That’s cold.” Lance wiggled around a little bit, clutching on to his alphas’ hands. 

Matt spread the gel around a bit and gently pressed a part of the machine against Lance’s belly. Immediately, the screen filled with blue, black, and white colors. 

“Ha! Look. Lance’s insides.” Hunk pointed at the screen. 

All eyes were glued to the screen as Matt moved the device around the omega’s belly in search for the pup. 

“Ohp! There’s the little one, see?” Matt pointed to a small form on the screen. 

Everyone’s eyes went wide at the image on the screen. Lance smiled with tears starting to streak down his face. 

“Wait, this isn’t- hold on.” Matt started moving the machine the right a little more. 

“What? Is something wrong?” Lance felt like a cold hand was squeezing at his heart, he was so nervous. 

Everyone in the room felt a steady panic in their own chest. “Matt?” Pidge squeaked. 

Matt looked at the screen and stared laughing. “No, no. It fine, it just explains a lot.” 

“What explains what, exactly?” Keith raised a brow. 

“It explains some of Lance’s tests, it explains his size. Lance is expecting twins, and from the looks of it, they’re bi-fraternal you naughty couple.” Matt laughed. 

“T-Twins?” Lance looked bewildered. 

“Bi-fraternal?” Shiro was red from head to toe. 

“How do you know?” Keith looked at Matt square in the eye. 

“Well, there is a difference in size. Look here. Here’s the original cub we saw, and see this form? That’s the second pup.” Matt pointed to the screen. “Do you see the difference in size?” 

“The second one is smaller. Is that bad?” Hunk asked in concern. 

“No, it’s just the genes they’ve been given, plus the tests Lance took were indicating it, but I got confused with the Galra blood mixed in with it. So my guess, this bigger one is Shiro’s and the smaller one is your little Galra pup.” Matt smiled. 

“How do you get bi-fraternal twins?” The princess cocked her head to the side in confusion. 

“You double knot.” Pidge devilishly smirked. 

“Pidge!” Hunk seemed flustered. He didn’t care to hear about his best friend’s sex life. 

“No.” Lance whimpered. 

“Lance, baby?” Shiro placed a hand on the omega’s shoulder. 

“There can’t be two. This can’t be happening.” He covered his face with his hands. “I could barely give one pup away. Two is impossible! This can’t be happening!” Lance sobbed. 

You could hear everyone’s heart break. The alphas did their best to comfort the upset omega. 

“Then keep them.” Pidge stood stiff with her hands clenched. 

“Pidge- you know I-“ Lance looked at her with tear filled eyes. 

“Lance, you can keep them. They would have the whole team of Voltron to raise them. You wouldn’t be doing this alone.” Pidge cut him off, feeling her heart pounding against her chest. 

“But what about when you guys are out there, fighting?” 

“Lance, the enemy will most certainly focus on Voltron. The only times the castle has been in danger is when I put it there.” Allura pipped in this time. “In fact, there is even the possibility that this war will be over before you even give birth.” The princess licked her lips. 

“We will all take good care of the pups, Lance.” Hunk promised. 

Lance looked down at his belly. “I-“ he squeezed his alpha’s hands. “I’ll have to think about it.” 

“Ok, well while you think, let’s finish this ultrasound.” Matt turned on the sound with a switch. The sound of multiple rhythms. 

He explained about the heart beats and told the couple about the health of the pups. They were all completely healthy with no problems so far. He even told them the genders. 

A boy and a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain, bi-fraternal twins are twins from two different parents. I feel like my chapters are getting more and more sucky so, I might end this pretty soon. I don’t know.


	9. Love Taps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes a final decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

Lance laid in his bed, wide awake. Both his mates had peacefully gone to sleep, probably hours ago, wrapped around the pregnant omega. 

Being this far in his pregnancy, Lance could still sleep fairly well. Some nights were harder than others, but he could still sleep, but not tonight.

It was his thoughts keeping him up. The decision on what to do with the pups, weighed heavily on his mind. He had just found out that day that he was carrying not one, but two pups. Each a piece of his mates. 

Lance slowly sat up with slight struggle. He placed a hand on his belly, looking down at the swelling bump. He frowned deeply. These were his cubs, he was meant to love them and raise them, not ruin them. He couldn’t help but feel like if he kept them on this ship, that’s what would happen, he would ruin them. 

With a sigh, Lance started to crawl out of bed. Once he finally lifted himself off the bed, he stretched his back with a small wince. He needed to get his thoughts together. 

Before he could leave, he felt a warm hand grab his wrist. It was Keith, but he was barely awake. 

“Where’re you going?” He mumbled into the sheets. 

“Bathroom.” Lance lied. 

Keith let go of Lance, accepting his answer. His mates were used to Lance getting up to pee or puke in the night, so Keith instantly fell back asleep. 

Lance smiled softly. He leaned down to pluck a shirt off the ground and throw it over his head. Before he exited, he looked back at his mates with a certain sadness in his eyes. His instincts told him not to leave the sight of his alphas, but he was never one to really give into his omega instincts. 

Lance shuffled through the corridors lost in thought. He didn’t even know where he was walking to, he was just letting his sore feet take him wherever they were going to go. He knew he needed to take a break when he started to pant for air. The further along he got in his pregnancy, the less it took for him to be out of breath. 

He stopped and stared as he found himself in the viewing area. A lot has happened here, both good and bad. Guess he couldn’t help but be attracted to this place. 

“Lance, my boy?” Coran broke the omega out of his daze. He didn’t even see Coran standing in there, he was so out of it. 

“Why, your out of breath. Come, sit down.” Coran opened a closet in the wall, Lance didn’t even know was there, and grabbed several pillows and blankets. He arranged them on the floor very quickly and made a small cozy nest for the pregnant omega to sit in. 

Coran helped Lance sit as the red head sat next to him himself. “What are you doing up so late? You should be getting your rest. Keep your body strong to work with those pups you got there.” Coran went to place a hand on Lance’s belly, but stopped centimeters above it. 

“I forgot, you humans tend to not like having their stomachs touched.” 

“Oh-yeah, no- we tend not to.” Lance was still breathing pretty heavily. “But I’m okay with you-if you want to touch, go ahead.” Lance smiled. “You’re kind of like my space dad out here. So I guess these-“ he placed both his hands on his belly. “are kind of like your space grandchildren.” Lance gave a breathy laugh. 

Coran could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “Well-“ he wiped the tear away. “I would be honored.” 

Lance smiled and grabbed the hand Coran was hovering and placed it on the left side of his belly. 

“It’s on my left, so I think this is the boy.” Lance smiled as he watched Coran’s face go into awe and the sensation under his palm. 

Both their eyes went wide as they both felt a tap in that spot. 

“I think your little one just kicked me.” Coran laughed. 

“He’s- they’ve never. This I the first time I’ve felt a kick.” Lance couldn’t believe it. 

The both sat in silence, feeling the pup roll around and kick. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do Coran.” Lance whispered. “I’m not even supposed pregnant. Let alone pregnant with twins.”

“But you are my boy, and I can’t help but feel you’d make a good mother.” 

“Really?” Lance stroked a hand on the other side of his belly, wanting to give attention to the other pup as well. 

“Well, Yes.” Coran smiled. “When we first met, and you were on suppressents, I would’ve say no, but you’ve grown and blossomed into a such a wonderful omega. You’ve come a long way, Lance.” Coran slipped his hand from Lance’s belly to his back. 

Lance didn’t know what to say. He just stared vacantly down at his belly, hand now still. 

Coran sighed. “You know my boy, it’s okay to be selfish sometimes. If you want to nurture your cubs, you should be the one to do it. I can’t promise they’ll be safe, but I can promise we’ll do our best to do so.” 

Lance smiled at up at Coran. “Thanks Coran.” He didn’t hold his composure long, starting to cry at the older man’s words. 

Coran scooted closer to the omega and offered a shoulder to cry on. 

“Lance?” A panicked voice echoed in the room. 

Both Lance and Coran turned their heads to the entrance. Keith and Shiro stood there looking disheveled and worried. 

“Keith, Shiro?” Lance wiped his tears away as his alphas approached. 

“What are you doing here? You said you were going to the bathroom. You had me and Shiro worried sick!” Keith scolded the omega. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance mumbled, turning to face the stars again. 

“I’ll leave you three alone.” Coran stood up and gently patted Lance on the back. “Feel better, my boy.” And walked out.

“Baby, are you okay?” Shiro asked as both of them sat on either side of the omega. “You left without a word and you smell upset.” Shiro leaned in to nuzzle Lance’s cheek. 

“Am I okay? Physically? Yeah. Mentally?” Lance sighed, looking down and rubbing his belly. “Not really.” 

Keith guided Lance’s head to rest into the crook of his neck. “Then let’s talk about it.” 

They sat in silence for awhile, watching stars twinkle and colorful dust swirl. Lance liked to imagine that they were forms dancing and gliding together. 

“I want to keep the cubs.” Keith and Shiro felt their hearts contract at Lance’s words. 

“Yeah?” Keith felt his voice crack. The idea of final bonding with their pups and keeping their pups, felt like it was a long forgotten dream. This was a dream that Keith never wanted to wake from. 

Lance dragged a hand down his face with a groan. “I want what’s best for them, but-“ Lance grunted in frustration. “But, they’re my pups, damnit! I feel them every day and everyone keeps promising me things! I can’t help but feel hopeful in that maybe, just maybe, raising our pups here wouldn’t be so bad. But again, WE’RE IN A WAR!” Lance seemed exasperated. 

“I had made up my mind to give them away, but today, I felt them kick, and I don’t think I can do it.” Lance sobbed into his hands. 

His mates went to work, trying to soothe their omega. 

“I think you can do it.” Shiro grabbed Lance’s wrists, bringing his hands away from his face. “You’re Lance Freaking McClain. You’re the blue paladin of Voltron. You’ve fought off enemies at a distance that I can’t even comprehend.” He smiled down at his omega as they made eye contact. 

“You’ve gotten through a frost, you survived a blast that should have killed you, and you some how are able to round in and keep me and Shiro in check.” Keith added to the list. 

“If anybody can raise some damn good cubs in this war, it would be you.” Shiro rubbed the small of Lance’s back. 

“And you wouldn’t be doing it alone. You’ll have us and the hole team to help. Hell, maybe even the whole coalition.” Keith smiled, nuzzling into the omega. 

“Point is Lance, we more than support your decision to keep the pups if that’s what you choose.” Shiro kissed the top of the omega’s head. 

“You two are too good to me.” Lance gave them both a weak smile. He gave a sigh. “Well, If we’re keeping these pups, we’re going to have to think of some names.” 

Both the alphas smiled wide and took turns kissing the omega on the lips causing him to giggle. 

“Wait-“ Keith sat up straight with urgency. “You said you felt them kick?” 

Lance blushed and smiled. “Yeah, not to long ago actually. Coran felt it.” 

Both his mates felt jealously bubble and brew in their chests over the red head. 

“Are they still- you know?” Shiro bobbed his head. 

“Oh! Sorry. Not really.” Lance gave a sheepish smile. 

Keith stood up and dusted his sweatpants off. “Alright, next time then.” He smiled and offered his hands to help Lance up. “I think it’s time to get you back to bed.” 

Lance laughed and gladly accepted Keith’s hands, standing with a grunt. 

“These guys are starting to get heavy.” Lance sighed and rubbed his belly. 

Shiro stood up smiling down at Lance. He crouched down a kissed the omega’s belly. 

A small chirp left the omega’s throat at the gesture. He started purring as Shiro nuzzled his face into the bump. 

Shiro’s eyes widened as he felt a small tap on his cheek. “Was that?” 

Lance nodded with a soft smile on his face. 

“They’re kicking?” Keith had a child like innocence on his face that made the omega’s heart melt. How could he be so lucky to have these to cheese balls as mates. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as they took turns trying to feel the pups and ogle at his belly. 

“I thought you said it was time go bed.” Lance giggled to himself. 

Both alpha’s gaze traveled from his stomach to Lance’s smiling face. He just seemed to glow now a days, and right now he looked so happy. It was that exact same warm smile the alphas fell in love with. 

“Yes it is. We can do this cuddles in bed.” Shiro kissed the tops of his mate’s heads. Keith and Shiro took a hold of one of Lance’s hands and started to walk back to their room. 

“Why don’t you tell me some Japanese names you like, Shiro?” Lance smiled squeezing his mates’ hands. 

 

Keith felt sleep slowly slip away and consciousness step in. He slowly blinked his eyes open, trying to keep them open. 

He smiled as he saw Lance’s sleeping face inches from his. He looked up to see Shiro leaning on his elbow, dragging a hand down the omega’s side. He must have only woken up several minutes before himself since he still had some sleep left in his eyes. 

“What time is it?” Keith whispered careful not to wake Lance. He had a hard time getting to sleep last night and then they had that little adventure. He could use the sleep. 

“5:30” Shiro whispered back, smile still on his lips as he stared at their omega. 

“You think we should train now, since Lance is still asleep and everything?” Keith gazed into Shiro’s silver eyes. 

Shiro hummed and nodded. Both the alphas made sure to get out of the bed without disturbing the mattress as much as possible. 

Shiro and Keith tip toed around to get ready for training. They both paused when they heard Lance mumbling in his sleep. They smiled to themselves watching him sleep. 

“How did we get so lucky?” Shiro whispered. 

“If you recall, we almost weren’t.” Keith whispered back. 

Both shivered at the thought of Lance never becoming their omega. They gently stepped to the bed to softly kiss Lance. 

Once in the hall, Keith turned to Shiro. “I still can’t believe it. We’re going to keep the pups.” He grinned. 

“I guess prayers are answered.” Shiro smirked into Keith’s lips as he kissed him. 

They started walking down the corridor. “We still need to let everyone else know about Lance’s decision.” Keith pointed out. 

“I’m bet you 5 gac, Hunks going to cry.” Shiro smiled walking into the locker room. “I should talk to Allura about going to the space mall too. We’re going to need to buy some baby stuff.” 

The both equipped themselves and started to train. “We have to buy double of everything.” Keith swung his sword at the bot. “Two cribs, double the diapers.” He dodged a blow. “Do they sell diapers in space?” 

“I’m sure they do.” Shiro laughed, punching a hole through one of the bots. 

“We have to get both boy and girl stuff.” Keith fussed, shish kebabbing the robot. 

They continued baby talk while they were training until a special scent caught their attention. 

“Lance?” Keith turned to see the omega standing the entry way, hand on belly, looking like he just rolled out of bed. 

“You left us.” Lance softly whimpered yawning. 

“We didn’t want to wake you.” Shiro and Keith walked over to the sleepy boy. 

“I’d rather you woke me to tell me than wake up finding my alphas gone.” Lance whined, pouting. 

“We’re sorry.” Shiro gently smiled and kissed his forehead. Keith leaned to kiss his cheek. 

“Are you going to watch us train?” Keith asked nuzzling into the omega’s cheek, placing his own hand on Lance’s belly. 

“No, probably just curl up on a mat and try to sleep.” Lance glanced around the room to try and find something to use as a blanket or pillow. 

“Are you sure? The bed would be a lot more comfortable.” Shiro fussed, not wanting to omega to be in any pain. 

“Listen, I’m big, but I’m not THAT big yet. I can still handle sleeping on one of the thicker training mats.” Lance grumbled walking over to a pile of mats. He spotted a thinker, pudgier mat near the bottom of a stack of mats. He went to pull it out, when his alphas freaked out. 

“No! It’s fine. We’ll get that for you. You rest.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and eventually laid down on a bunch of mats and blankets after his alphas arraigned it until they deemed it comfortable enough for the pregnant boy. 

He watched as his mates went back to training, far enough that nothing would hurt Lance if they accidentally hit something in his direction. 

He just laid there watching his mates move is such gracefully dangerous ways. It was art watching them fight. He could feel his heat beat thump in his chest. 

Lance softly smiled as he felt the pups start to wiggle around. He placed a hand on his belly, softly caressing the curve. 

“Those are your daddys, pretty cool, huh?” He chuckled to himself. “You guys are so lucky to have them as your parents.” He shifted his eyes to look from his mates to his belly. 

“They’ll protect you, and love you.” He looked back to his mates. “You’ll be their whole universe.” He felt his lids grow heavy with sleep. 

He smiled as the last thing he saw were his mates smiling and high fiving each other. 

 

Lance stretched his arms over his head, wincing at the pain in his back. Sleeping on the mats wasn’t as uncomfortable as he thought it would be.

They were walking to breakfast. “Good morning you three.” Matt beamed. “Oops, I mean five.” He winked. 

“You’re not funny Matt!” Pidge called from the table, fiddling with a fork waiting for food. 

Matt pouted. “I thought it was pretty clever.” Hunk defended Matt, walking out with a bowls of alien fruit. 

Matt smiled at Hunk with his nose turned up. “Thank you Hunk. Looks like someone here appreciates my humor.” 

“How are you feeling, Lance?” The princess asked from her seat at the table. 

Lance smiled down placing both hands on his belly. “Some aches and pains, but besides that, I’m great.” He beamed. 

“Oh! You seem happy. Tell me what happened.” Hunk bounced. 

“Well, we have something to tell everyone.” Shiro smiled down at the omega. 

“I’ve decided to keep the pups.” Lance said carefully, watching for any negative reaction. 

It was completely silent, scratching at Lance’s confidence, when the room suddenly bursted with excitement. Everyone ran over to Lance to hug him. 

“I’m going to be a space uncle!” Hunk sobbed, crushing Lance’s head against his chest. 

“What changed your mind?” Pidge has tears in her eyes as she looked up from her hug against Lance. 

“More like who.” Lance smiled over at Coran. 

“I’m glad for you my boy.” Coran fondly smiled back. 

Breaking away from the hug, the princess walked over to the red head. She placed a hand on the man’s back. 

“Always giving the words needed to be heard. Thank you for always being there Coran.” 

“Just being a ‘space grandfather.” He smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so kind! Your support is helping to gain more confidence to keep writing and I really want to thank you guys.


	10. Space Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team goes to the mall and Lance has growing suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have the return of a previous OC in here. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

Lance looked in the full body mirror shirtless, turning from side to side to see how big he’s gotten. Matt was right. Ever since he entered his second trimester he’s been getting bigger, faster. 

“I’m huge.” Lance pouted looking at his round 20 weeks along belly. None of his old clothes fit at all any more. Not even his looser clothes, so he swapped to Shiro’s larger shirts instead. They weren’t very flattering for his figure. 

“You’re beautiful.” Keith walked up behind Lance, placing his hands on the omega’s belly and his chin on his shoulder.

Lance smiled and hummed as Keith kissed at his bond mark. He purred feeling the warmth of his alpha pressed against his back. 

“You’re making my heart pound.” Lance mumbled, leaning back into his alpha.

Keith rumbled in response, burying his nose into Lance’s neck. “That’s exactly what you do to me all the time.”

Shiro chuckled standing in the frame to the bathroom, shaving cream on his face. 

“Are you shaving?” Lance perked up at seeing his larger mate. 

“I was thinking about.” Amusement laced in his voice.

“Can I do it?” Lance smiled in excitement.

“You want to shave my face?” Shiro laughed at how silly that sounded. 

“Well, yeah. I’ve always wanted to try it.” Being an omega, Lance never really grew facial hair so he never had the chance to try. He mostly just used wax strips when he got random strands of hair. 

Shiro stood there contemplating whether or not to let the omega shave his face. He normally wouldn’t feel too good about letting anyone else shave his face, but the face Lance was making, how could he say no?

Shiro gave in. “Alright.” He said with reluctance. 

Lance smiled and slowly slipped out of Keith’s arms, much to the alphas displeasure. He made his way to the bathroom walking a little funny due to the pain in his back and hips. 

“Are you waddling?” Keith seemed excited at the fact that his mate was getting big enough that everyone and anyone could tell he was carrying his pups just from the way he walked.

Lance glared at the alpha while an embarrassed blush tinted his face. “My hips and back hurt, okay. I’m not ‘waddling.’ I’m just walking a little funny is all.” He stuck out his tongue at Keith before he entered the bathroom. 

“Alright, Baby. You know to be very careful, right?” Shiro said cautiously handing Lance the razor. 

Lance snorted in response. “So what, you trust me to carry your pup, your kin, the soon to be light of your life, but not to shave your face?” Lance raised an eyebrow giving him a ‘Yeah right’ look. 

Shiro blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Well, when you put it that way.” Shiro laughed. 

“Just trust me, Honey. I’ll be very careful. You have to have a steady hand when your a sharpshooter.” Lance winked and popped his hip out with his hand resting on it. It was kind of funny looking with the belly Lance was sporting, but Shiro saw it as endearing. 

Shiro chuckled. “I’d kiss you, but I’d get shaving cream all over your face.” 

“I’ll do it!” Keith volunteered, step out the frame he was lingering in. He quickly gave the omega a peck on the lips before he could swat him away. 

Lance squeaked in surprise, then glaring at the smaller alpha. “I’m still not happy with you.” Lance pointed the razor at Keith, puffing his cheeks in annoyance. Keith could only chuckle at how cute his mate was.

“Alright.” Lance let out a steady breath. “Let’s do this.” Lance slowly brought the razor to his larger mate’s face. He mimicked the motions he always saw his alphas doing when they shaved. 

“Your doing good, remember patience yields focus.” Shiro reminded Lance once he finished shaving a third of his face. 

Keith smiled as he heard to oh so familiar words leave the alpha’s lips.

Lance smiled as he wiped off the leftover shaving cream from the alpha’s face once he finished shaving the man. “I told you I could do it. No cuts!” Lance beamed in pride. 

Shiro sat down on the counter, grabbing the omega’s growing hips. He gently brought him closer resting his head on the omega’s slightly swollen chest. He tilted his head back to look his Lance’s face. “I’m proud of you baby.” Shiro was able to reach up to peck the omega on the lips. 

Shiro brought his head back down onto the boy’s chest and rested a hand on Lance’s swollen belly. “How are they doing?” 

“Fine” Lance hummed. “I think Lucero is down here.” Lance guided Shiro’s hand to the bottom left section on his belly. “And Tsukiya is up here.” He placed a hand on the top right section of his belly. 

Keith walked behind Lance placing his hand overtop of Lance’s. Lance purred as he felt the warmth and safety of his alphas as he was sandwiched between them. 

“Are you positive you’re ok with her being named Lucero? I mean, she’s the one you made.” 

“Lance, I love the name Lucero, especially since you picked it. Also I might have been the one who helped you make her, but your carrying her and nurturing her. I want her to have a Spanish name for you.” Keith nuzzled into the omega’s neck.

Lance snorted, smiling. “I can already tell she’s going to be such a daddy’s girl. With a dad like you who wouldn’t?” 

Keith had to bury his face into the crook of the omega’s neck to hide his beat red face. 

“Shoot, look at the time.” Shiro glanced at the clock built into the wall of the bathroom. “We need to get ready to go the mall. We leave in about an hour I think.”

“I can finally get some maternity clothes. And we get to buy some baby clothes!” Lance gently rubbed his belly. 

“I’m telling you now, baby, if you so much as try to pick up something even the slightest bit heavy, I will personally stay with you on a bench until Shiro finishes the shopping for us.” Keith warned the omega, causing him to roll his eyes in response. 

“Yes, alpha.” Lance mocked, giggling. 

“Alright.” Shiro pushed off the counter. “Let’s go eat some breakfast and head out with everyone.” 

 

Everyone was loading into the ship, Hunk having a big smile on his face. This was the first time he got to ride shotgun because Lance’s mate’s made him sit in the back. They said it was safer and they could keep an eye on him. Lance just puffed his cheeks and grumbled as he made his way to the back. 

Before he entered the ship, Allura walked into the hanger, making her way over to Shiro. Lance eyed them as Allura leaned up onto her toes to whisper something in his ear before running off. 

There was that feeling again. That feeling of his heart dropping deep into his body from the weight of it. 

Shiro turned to face Lance who was at the entrance of the ship, and Keith, who was right behind the omega. He had a sorry look on his face. 

“Sorry, guys. I’m going to sit this one out. I have to do some business with Allura.” 

Allura!? Since when has he started calling the princess by name? Lance felt his heart proud hard against his chest in anxiety. 

“Alright, we have our messenger if something happens.” Keith responded, turning to guide Lance into the ship. 

He had turned his face so that Shiro couldn’t see his face before the omega left. Lance really didn’t know if he wanted to be around the alpha right now. 

Lance and Keith took their seats in the back as they took off. 

Lance couldn’t swallow down this anxiety that was bubbling in his throat. Why hadn’t Shiro just said ‘later?’ Didn’t he care about his pups? What they’ll wear, what they’ll sleep in? 

“Lance!?” Pidge practically shouted, plugging her nose. 

“What?” Lance broke out of his trance to find his mate holding him close and rubbing circles into his back. 

“Are you okay, baby? What’s the matter?” Keith tried to sound calm, but Lance could tell he was panicked. 

It finally dawned on him. He must have been emitting a strong distress scent when he was spacing out. 

“I-I’m fine. I just got lost in thought is all. Sorry about the smell.” Lance nuzzled his face into his alpha’s neck as he placed a hand on his belly, trying to stabilize himself. 

“So are we turning around?” Lance could hear Coran’s voice over the intercom. 

“No, he’s fine. Just a little mishap.” Matt answered for them. 

“What were you thinking about that scared you that badly?” Pidge sounded worried. 

“Birth, I guess.” Lance lied. Well it wasn’t a complete lie. The thought of giving birth scared the crap out of him, but that’s not what made his scent turn bitter. 

“Don’t worry about that now. You still have several more months until the twins should arrive. Your only half way done with your pregnancy you know?” Matt smiled, trying to comfort him. 

Lance smiled back, breathing deeply, taking in as much of Keith’s campfire cinnamon smell he could get. 

“Did you decide on names yet?” Hunk pipped in over the intercom. “I think Hunk jr. would be a good name.” You could hear the amusement in his voice. 

“Sorry Hunk, not on the list.” Keith laughed. 

“So there is a list?” Pidge got a devilishly look on her face as she crossed her legs and rested her chin on her fist. 

“Sort of-“ Keith looked at the omega as he finally let go of the alpha and sat up straight. “We already picked the names.” 

“What are they!?” Matt leaned forward in excitement. 

Lance and Keith exchanged smiles and Lance cupped his swollen stomach with both hands. 

“Well, the girl’s name is going to be Lucero. It’s Spanish for star of the morning or bright little star.” Lance waved his hand. “There’s multiple translations.” 

“Oh, cuuuute.” Hunk gushed over the intercom. Lance smiled and blushed at the reaction.

“And the boy is going to be named Tsukiya.” Keith smiled. “Shiro said something about it meaning the moon or something.” Keith shrugged taking hold of Lance’s hand. 

Pidge snorted. “Your moon and stars. You guys are so cheesy.” She playfully rolled her eyes. 

“I think it’s cute.” Matt nodded, beaming at the couple sitting across from them. 

Lance gave the alpha a quick peck on the lips. “Eh, it’s nice to be cheesy every now and then.” 

 

As they were shopping, they found a system that made carrying items easier. All you had to do was stick a device on an item you bought, then it would teleport into your ship in the parking lot. It made it easier than carrying two cribs and a load of diapers and baby supplies. 

Lance was happy about that. Walking around in general was getting tougher and tougher let alone carrying a lot of shopping bag while walking. Keith made sure they sat on a bench for a while when he started breathing really heavy. He made sure to give him water and kept his arm around the omega. 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh at the alpha. All day today, he has been on high alert. Keith had made sure to be at least with in 5 feet of the omega and he had already growled at 5 or 6 alphas he deemed ‘too close.’ 

“Keith, sweetheart. I love you, but you need to chill out a little bit.” Lance chuckled to himself. 

“What are you talking about? I’m perfectly fine.” Keith seemed offended. 

“Sweetheart, you’ve already growled or given the death glare to the third of the mall. You even snarled at a kid.” 

Keith pouted. “I’m sorry, I’m just- I don’t like all these people being around you. I don’t know these people, it doesn’t feel safe.” Keith leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “I just want to keep you and the pups safe.” He lightly brushed his knuckles against the side of Lance’s belly. 

He looked nice in his maternity clothes. That was the first thing they shopped for when they first arrived and he had put on a pair of clothes he had just bought. It showed of his belly and figure much nicer than the regular, loose clothes he was wearing before. Keith liked Lance in stripes, so he put on a dark gray and white striped shirt with a black open vest worn with maternity jeans. 

Lance had to admit he felt much more confident with the maternity clothes on. He didn’t just look like a fat bum. 

“Keith, in all honesty, I think the space mall is one of the safest places right now. I don’t think anyone here is going to try and hurt our cubs.” Lance dragged a hand down the curve of his belly. 

“Besides, the only Galra here is the security guard. I’m five months pregnant and even I can out run him.” Lance laughed. 

Keith couldn’t help but laugh too. Keith fiddled with his pocket when he heard his messenger dig. He pulled out the device and smiled. 

“Hey, you hungry?”

Lance scoffed. “As I said, I’m five months pregnant with twins. Of course I’m hungry.” Lance chuckled to himself. 

Keith quickly stood up and offered his hands to help Lance stand. “Well then, let’s go meet Hunk and Pidge at the food court shall we?” 

Lance smiled and sighed as he stood up. “Yeah, Let’s go.” 

 

“So you helped that guy become the best restaurant at the mall, huh? No wonder the food was so good.” Lance smiled rubbing his stuffed round belly. 

“I don’t know how you ate all that.” Pidge gawked. 

“It comes with being pregnant.” Lance grunted. “I could eat more, but I know I really shouldn’t.” Lance sighed, repositioning himself to sit more comfortably with his growing belly. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Hunk smiled. 

“Lance?” The omega heard a familiar voice call his name. His eyes widened at the familiar face. 

“Tidus!?” Lance smiled wide as the blonde alpha strode over to there table. 

Matt elbowed Pidge, both laughing at the memory of the blonde together. 

“It’s been forever, how are you!?” He alpha gave a toothy grin. 

Lance pushed his chair out and used the table to stand up. He laughed as the alpha’s eye became as big a saucers. He could tell the friendly blonde was starring at his pregnant belly. He moved to hug the alpha, mindful of the belly.

“Wow! Look at you Lance! You’re glowing!” His blue eyes traveled from the omega’s stomach to his eyes. “I’m so happy for you!” 

Lance blushed and smiled. “Thanks.” He couldn’t help but laugh when he spared a glance at his alpha, who had bent his fork in his fist. He knew Keith must be having a cow. “Do you mind if I sit? These two get pretty heavy after awhile.” Lance placed both of his hand on his belly. 

“Oh, no. Go a head.” Tidus smiled down at the omega. He pulled up a chair himself. “So who’s the lucky alpha? And you said two? You’re having twins?!” The man just seemed to glow. 

“Oh yeah, I’m carrying two little ones. And actually, it’s two alphas.” Lance pointed his hand towards Keith. “The one snarling at you and probably decapitating you in his mind, is Keith. He’s one of my alphas.” Tidus laughed at Lance’s remarks.

Keith couldn’t help but turn red from embarrassment, and hide his pouting face. 

“And my other mate is a prime alpha named Shiro. Do you remember that guy you called my dad?” 

Tidus looked horrified. “Oh no.” He paled. “I didn’t-“ 

Pidge cackled in her seat. “Oh you did, and it is still to this day, the best moments of my life. I never thanked you for that.” Pidge wiped a tear away from her face. 

It was Tidus’s turn to blush in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry about that.” 

“Oh don’t apologize.” Lance waved his hand. “To be honest, they kind of deserved it.” Lance smirked. 

“Hey!” Keith glared at the omega. “What did we do?” 

“Oh come on, don’t you remember how badly out relationship started? It was so messy, it could be the plot of some sappy fan fiction.” 

“I thought it went fine.” Keith pouted. 

Lance grunted “Then you and I remember things very differently.” Lance rested a hand on the top of his belly. 

“Yeah, I’m with Lance on this one.” Pidge raised her hand. 

“What about you Hunk?” Keith was grabbing at straws here. 

“Oh yeah, Lance’s right. He went into heat on the creepy planet’s ball, remember?” Hunk sipped from his straw. 

Keith didn’t even bother asking Matt. He knew the answer. 

Tidus grimaced at the thought. “Sound rough.” He shook his head to clear it. “Well I have to get going. I hope you have a healthy delivery.”

Lance smiled down at his belly. “I hope so too.” He looked up to meet Tidus’s eyes. “It was nice to see you again.” 

“Like wise.” He winked, causing Keith to let out a low growl. 

“When do we get out of here!?” Keith was anxious to leave this place. 

Lance just rolled his eyes at his impatient alpha. 

 

Once they got back to the castle, everyone helped unload the ship and place a bunch of baby items it the room that would soon be the pups’ nursery. 

“You guys are back, how did things go?” Shiro smiled as he spotted is rounding omega. He felt his heart flutter at seeing his omega looking amazing in his maternity clothes. 

Lance quickly eyed the alpha up and down earning a strange look from Shiro. 

Normally, Lance was just as much excited to see Shiro as much as Shiro was to see Lance. They would hug and kiss and welcome each other home, but Lance didn’t seem happy to see him. 

“Your hair is messy...” he mumbled out loud. “What were you doing while we were gone?” Shiro fiddled with a strand of the white tuff on his head. 

“Nothing.” Shiro answered a little to quickly for Lance’s liking. 

“Allura and I were talking, things got stressful. I ran my hand through my hair I guess.” Shiro tried expound. 

“Allura?” 

“Yeah, I was-“ 

“When did you start calling her Allura?” Lance cut him off. 

Shiro looked taken a back. “Just recently I guess- what is this about?” 

“Nothing.” Lance folded his arms and looked away from Shiro. 

“Baby, are you mad at me for something?” Shiro asked innocently. 

Just then, Keith walked into the hall. “Hey, Shiro.” Keith gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“I’m going to help Hunk with dinner.” Lance turned and made his way to the kitchen. 

“Is he alright?” Shiro asked Keith. 

“Yeah, he’s been good the whole day. Why do you ask?” 

“It’s nothing.” Shiro shrugged. “Want to join him in the kitchen?” 

“Do you need to ask?” Keith grunted, already walking to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a shaving scene, so here you go. Just for you! Let me know what you guys thought. I function on comments, so feel free to leave them.


	11. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s insecurity about his and Shiro’s relationship causes problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

Shiro rolled off of Lance and onto his back, both heavily panting. Lance gave a very breathy laugh and curled up into the Alpha’s side. 

“Does this count as light exercise, cause if so, I think I just got my work out in.” Lance nuzzled into Shiro’s chest. 

“It sure feels like I just exercised, but lightly-“ he chuckled, still panting. “I don’t know about that.”  
He leaned down and kissed the top of the sweaty omega’s head. 

Lance chirped, kissing at Shiro’s scent gland. The alpha rumbled, sliding his robotic hand to rub the omega’s belly. To take in most of his family in one being. 

Lance sighed, tucking his head into the alpha’s neck, quick to lick his sharp jaw before resting. Shiro slightly shivered feeling Lance’s warm wet tongue on his skin. If he wasn’t absolutely spent and already had his knot locked in, he would try to go another round with Lance. 

“I feel like all I ever want is to eat and have sex, eat and have sex. That’s all I ever do anymore.” Lance pouted. Lance felt his eyelids grow heavy, yearning for sleep. 

He closed his eyes and relaxed into his alphas chest, feeling sleep ebb at his mind. 

“You’re pregnant Lance. I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to happen. The eating anyways, the sex is nice too.” Shiro smirked. 

Lance lightly slapped and Shiro’s shoulder as he chuckled. Lance heard Shiro’s chuckles die slowly, as if he were underwater. Shiro’s face contorted onto something serious. 

“Lance?” 

The omega hummed in response, placing a warm open palm right over the alpha’s chest. 

“Are you upset with me? For the past couple days you’ve been kind of- snappy? I want to know if I’m doing something wrong.” Shiro asked with the a warm gentle voice.  
But it wasn’t gentle enough for Lance. 

The omega’s eyes went wide and he slightly pushed away from the alpha’s chest. 

“You haven’t done anything wrong.” He looked, not wanting to fall into a longing gaze with those loving silver eyes. 

“Lance, you’re pushing away from me, something is obviously wrong.” He pushed a strand of hair away from the boy’s face with light touches. 

“I don’t know. I just, I’m insecure I guess.” He looked down at the growing bump on his stomach, still avoiding eye contact with his mate. “I’m getting big and round and that’s pretty unattractive. Plus I know I’m kind of ugly for a prime omega and-“ 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Shiro growled. He carefully moved his hand away from his mate’s belly, and slowly lifted up his chin to make sure the omega would look at him. 

“You are THE most beautiful omega, I have ever seen. And I love seeing you get bigger.” Shiro softly rubbed Lance’s pregnant belly with his thumb. “It might be because I’m a territorial alpha-“ he said sarcastically. “But I’m absolutely loving the fact from the mere sight of you, everyone knows that you’re taken. That you are carrying my cubs. That you’re mine.” He gently kissed at the marked scent gland. 

Lance couldn’t help but blush and smile. His alphas were always so sickeningly sweet. “You promise you love me. Never replace me?” Lance nearly whispered. Closed his eyes again, taking in his alpha’s scent. He felt himself sink into his alpha. 

“I don’t think anyone could ever replace you.” Shiro kissed the tip of his nose. 

“I want to hear you promise me though. Promise me you’ll always love me, and never replace me.” Lance felt his heart pulling at the hope of Shiro’s promise. 

Shiro stayed silent for a minute, which felt like little knifes being driven into the omega’s chest. 

“No, I can’t.” 

“What?” Lance whimpered, feeling his heart contract. There has to be a ‘but’ coming soon right? 

“I can’t promise you that, cause it’s not true.” Shiro’s face seemed emotionless as he spoke. 

“What do you mean it’s not true!?” Lance felt his heart pound hard against his chest, and the pups rolling around inside him as a response to his panic. 

He quickly pushed away from Shiro, sitting up to look, no, search his eyes for answers. “What parts aren’t true?! Loving me or replacing me?” He felt the irritation of tears swelling in his eyes. 

It was Shiro’s turn to look away. “Both I guess. I did love you once.” 

Lance felt bile burning in his throat, as if he were going to throw up. “Once?” His voice cracked. “You mean you don’t anymore?” 

Shiro kind of shrugged. “Not really. I lied. I don’t like seeing you like this. To be honest, it’s kind of repulsive. Pregnancy doesn’t suit you well.” 

Lance quickly scrambled to his feet, shaking from sadness? Anger? Fear? He didn’t really know. “So, you replaced me?” He asked through sobs he was trying to fight off. 

“Yeah....” Shiro looked down at his palms. “She’s absolutely gorgeous, I wouldn’t mind her carrying my cubs.” He smiled at the thought. 

“You soN OF A BITCH!” Lance grabbed anything and any item that came into his grasp and chucked at the alpha. “I TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?” 

Shiro got out of the bed quickly, grabbing Lance’s wrists so he couldn’t throw anything. Lance tried fighting back, pushing and pulling, trying to break free of Shiro’s iron grip, but to no avail.

After some time, Lance ran out of energy and was just a weak, weeping mess. “Who?” It barley came out a whisper. “Who is it?” 

“Who do you think?” Shiro said flatly. 

“That bitch Allura?” 

Shiro growled, baring his teeth at Lance. “Don’t talk about her that way.” He tightened his grip on the omega’s wrists, pushing them above his head against the wall. 

“Why hide it for so long!? Why pretend you care!? And try to comfort me!?” 

“I didn’t want it to effect the team, but you kept pushing it.” He growled throughout teeth.

“What about the pup!? You going to abandon it?!” Lance practically spit in the alpha’s face. 

“Why not, it was a mistake anyways.” 

Suddenly fueled by anger, Lance started thrashing around again, trying to break out of the alpha’s grip. “YOU HORRIBLE SON OF A BITCH! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Lance screamed. 

Shiro grabbed to omega’s jaw, and held it shut. “Did you honestly think you could compare to her? You just a second rate omega, she’s a princess. She’ll always be better than you.” 

“BABY!” 

Lance’s eyes snapped open, looking around frantically, searching for answers. He was covered head to toe in sweat, and his body was shaking violently.

“Are you okay, Lance?” 

Lance wiped his head in the direction the voice had come from. It was Shiro, still sitting in bed, cradling Lance in his arms. He looked so worried, and strongly smelled of distress.

“What’s going on!?” Lance asked frantically. 

“I don’t know, we were talking and you fell asleep. Then you starting thrashing around, screaming and crying. I think you were having a nightmare.” Shiro refused to let go of his omega. He looked just as shaken as Lance, worry sunk deep into his features. 

“A nightmare?” Lance’s throat croaked. His mouth and tongue felt so dry. “It was a nightmare?” He felt the buds of tears start to drip down his face. 

Shiro nodded, nuzzling the top of Lance’s head. The the omega quickly lanced his fingers into the alpha’s hair and brought his head down to look him dead in the eye. 

“Promise me.” He struggled to get his voice out, feeling as though it was caught in his throat. 

Shiro looked worried and confused. “Promise you what, baby?” 

“PROMISE YOU’LL LOVE ME AND NEVER LEAVE ME!” He sobbed. 

“Oh, baby.” Shiro looked hurt and held Lance as close as he could.  
“I promise. I promise to love you forever and ever. A promise isn’t enough to say that I could never replace you. It’s not even possible, but I absolutely promise I won’t even try. I promise to take care of you through this pregnancy and after. I promise to be the best father I can be. I promise to stay with you. I love you.” He rocked the sobbing omega back and forth. 

“Please stay with me, Shiro. Please stay.” Lance sobbed over and over again into the alpha’s shoulder. 

“I will, baby. I’m here. I’ll stay with you.” Shiro repeated, trying desperately to calm his pregnant mate down. This kind of stress can’t be good for him or the pups. Shiro every so often would steal glances at the omega’s belly to see the pups being very active under Lance’s skin, attesting to the pups feeling the stress Lance was under. 

It took a lot of rocking and hushed words of comfort to calm Lance down. Lance’s pleas steadily turned into soft whispers until he had slowly drifted back to sleep in Shiro’s arms. 

Even though Lance had fallen asleep, Shiro refused to let go of Lance. He was too frightened that if he let go, Lance would fall back into his nightmares he could only assumed, somehow involved him. 

He cradled him and rocked him, placing kisses on the top of his head for hours. Shiro looked up as he heard the door open, he saw a very exhausted Keith, wearing a Blade uniform walk in. 

“Short-handed my ass. I swear Kolivan ju-“ Keith’s eyes seemed to go cross from the sudden smell, punching him in the face. The mixed scent of both his alpha and omega’s distress scent, sent painful shivers down his spine. 

He wiped his head to look at his mates. The look of complete and utter panic crossed his face as he watched Shiro cradle and rock Lance in his arms. 

He darted to the bed, next to his mates on the bed in a matter of seconds. “WH-“ 

Before Keith could scream and panic, Shiro quickly slapped a hand over the alpha’s mouth. 

“Don’t wake him. I just got him to relax and sleep.” Shiro whispered. 

Keith visibly relaxed knowing that Lance was just sleeping and not hurt or dying in some way. Shiro slowly withdrew his hand and looked back down at the sleeping omega. 

“What happened? Why does it smell so bad in here?” Keith whispered, combing his fingers through Lance’s chestnut hair. 

“I don’t know what happened.” Shiro whispered. “We were talking, and he fell asleep. Next thing I know he’s screaming and crying, it scared me so much, I thought he was hurt.” Shiro shook his head. “When I finally woke him up, he was just in a state of panic, asking me if I love him and if I’ll stay.” Shiro looked visibly wounded. 

Keith stood up to take off his armor and put some sweatpants on. He tossed a pair to Shiro to put on and grabbed another pair to put on Lance. 

Keith slowly took Lance from Shiro’s arms to dress him and let Shiro put his own pants on. Keith placed a kiss on Lance’s forehead. 

“He feels warm.” Keith murmured. “I think he’s starting to get some bad suspicions between you and Allura.” 

Shiro looked taken aback. “No-I only spend time with Allura for-“ 

“For Lance’s surprise, I know. But he doesn’t Shiro. I think he honestly believes you’re cheating.” 

Shiro looked spent. “I could never. I love you two, too much.” 

Keith smiled and nodded. “I know.”  
He grazed a thumb against Shiro’s cheek bone. “I think it’s time for some rest.” 

Shiro slowly nodded and laid down. He wrapped himself around the omega, taking in his scent. 

“I love you. Please never forget that.” Shiro murmured into Lance’s shoulder, slowly drifting to much deserved sleep. 

 

Lance’s eyes peeled open as one of the pups decided it was a good idea to set up shop on his bladder. The urge to pee monopolized his mind. 

Lance slowly sat up, propping himself with his arms. Sleep still heavy on his lids, all he wanted was to go back to sleep. 

“Why do you like my bladder so much?” Lance mumbled, placing a hand on his swelling stomach. 

Lance grunted, as he stood up to shuffle to the bathroom. He groaned feeling achy all over. Carrying two ‘special’ pups was taking its toll on his body. 

His hips were starting to ache from the weight the pups were starting to put on them. He could tell his already wide hips, were starting to get wider as the pups grew. 

To top off his hip pain, he had growing back pain, he just started having leg cramps, and he constantly had sore feet. Overall, he was sore, but he could bare with it as long as the pups came out healthy. It wasn’t easy carrying a Galra pup AND a prime alpha’s pup.  
Matt said from the size, he wouldn’t be surprised if Tsukiya grew up to be a prime himself. 

After relieving his bladder, Lance took a good look at himself in the mirror. He looked exhausted, no surprising. Sleeping was getting more and more scares, and to top it off, he kept having the strangest dreams. He blamed his pregnancy. 

Lance dragged his hand down his face with a groan and shuffled out of the bathroom. He didn’t expect both his alphas to be up and waiting for him. They both perked up at the sight of him. 

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?” Shiro stood up off the bed and walked over to him, cupping the omega’s cheek with his human hand. 

“Tired.” Lance answered flatly, leaning into the Alpha’s touch. 

“I bet, you seemed really- frightened when you woke up.” Shiro swallowed at the memory. 

That’s right. He had that horrible dream. Lance couldn’t help but fold into the larger alpha’s chest, trying to rid himself of the memory. 

“What did you dream about?” Keith crossed his arms, watching the omega curling his other mate. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Lance mumbled into Shiro’s chest. He was afraid that if he said it out loud, it might just become reality.

Shiro went to petting and kissing Lance’s head. “You don’t have to.” He mumbled, taking his his mate’s scent. 

“Can you guys just stay with me today? No training, no battle strategy, no Allura.” He swallowed at that last one. He tried desperately to sound neutral about it, but he didn’t do that very well. “I’m 21 weeks pregnant, and I just want to have a day alone with my mates.” He tried to redeem his loss. 

Keith and Shiro very much picked up on the last part. Shiro felt like a knife had been driven to the center of his chest. It was HIM that was causing his pregnant mate so much anxiety. 

Shiro held Lance as tight as he could without causing any sort of harm to the cubs. He nuzzled his nose into the omega’s hair. “Anything you need, we will provide. If that’s to be with us, we’ll be more than willing to fulfill that need.” Shiro spoke as if trying to convince Lance that he was his world. 

Lance hummed and nodded. “It’s what I need.” 

 

“So That was pregnant yoga?” Keith tilted his head to the side. “I gotta say, I don’t feel very different.”

“It’s supposed to help with muscle aches and, I don’t know, pregnant stuff.” Lance waved his hand sitting legs crossed on a mat. 

“I feel more calm.” Shiro pipped in. “I think Keith just has a harder time relaxing.” 

Keith pouted and fell back to lay flat in the mat. “I’m just not that much of a patient person.” Keith admitted. “I like to be more active, less still.” 

“Oh, I can tell.” Lance leaned back on one of his hands while the other rubbed the top of his tummy. “Your daughter is just like you.” He clearly wasn’t all that amused. 

Shiro could help but chuckle. “You can tell who is who?” 

Lance bit at the inside of his cheek and tilted his head to the side. “Sort of. I mean I can’t feel their exact position or anything, but I can tell who is bigger, and Lucero’s kicks tend to be more-felt.” Lance pouted.

Keith couldn’t help but blush. He never dream of the day that he would be talking about his daughter. His very own cub to raise. He never thought he’d ever have a family like this. Keith felt the sting of tears start to form in his eyes. 

He quickly flung his arm over his eyes to hide the fact that he’s being emotional. 

“Keith, are you okay?” Shiro asked. Uh oh, cover blown. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It just kind of dawned on me I’m going to be a dad.” 

“You scared?” Lance softly asked, looking at said pups inside him. 

“No, not anymore.” Keith looked over to make eye contact with Lance. He could barely make out Lance through the blur of tears welling in his eyes. “I’m happy. I have a family.” 

Lance felt like someone was using his heart strings as an air guitar. Next thing he knew he was crying to. 

“Wha-“ Shiro was taken by surprise by how fast Lance started crying. 

“I’m SORRY. Keith started crying, and now I’m crying. And I’m happy and IM JUST EMOTIONAL OKAY!” Lance wiped away at his tears. 

Keith couldn’t help but give a watery chuckle and crawl over to the blubbering omega to hold him close. 

Shiro sat there watching for minute when Lance snapped at him. “Are you just going to sit there and watch or are you going to come over here and hold me!?” Lance scold the alpha. 

Shiro laughed to himself and scooped up his mates into his lap. “Yes mother.” Shiro said with some sarcasm in his voice. 

“Well, I’m going to be.” Lance smiled. Relishing the feeling of his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a shorter chapter, I know. Life is just being a giant terd and I haven’t found to much free time to do anything. Let me know what you think, and if you want to see anything.


	12. Chocolate Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter full of fully requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

Spending the whole day with his mats and his mates alone helped ease Lance’s nerves. Voltron plans had been keeping his alphas busy meaning they weren’t always with him. That was reasonable in Lance’s mind, but his instincts always got finicky whenever they weren’t around. In some ways he was glad he had that nightmare since it earned him a simple bonding day. They haven’t had one of those in what felt like a long time. 

Keith and Shiro took turns running to the kitchen to swipe some food during meals, to bring back to their bedroom. They talked all day, cuddled all day, and just did everything together.

Keith had just left after eating their dinner to go fetch some water to bring back. Lance was sitting on the bed, Shiro laying next to him, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. 

“Like what you see?” Lance laughed, catching Shiro staring at him. 

“Oh, definitely.” Shiro smirked back. 

Lance snorted. He never really believed anyone when they said he looked good all throughout his pregnancy. He certainly didn’t feel like he looked good. 

“What?” Shiro raised a brow and Lance’s reaction. He so desperately wanted Lance to have more confidence in himself. Not the fake confidence he always wore like a mask to protect himself, but genuine confidence. The confidence to know he is more important to his alphas than he can imagine. 

“You like seeing me round? Like the Pillsbury-doughboy? I sure feel like him.” Lance pouted. 

“I love seeing you become round, and no, you don’t look like the Pillsbury-doughboy. I wish you would stop putting yourself down like that, baby. You’re beautiful. Pregnant or not.” Shiro’s tone became more sullen towards the end. 

Lance looked from him to his belly with a sigh. He rubbed the top of his belly lovingly and his frown faded into a smile. “I guess just constantly being cooped up in the castle, alone with my thoughts, becomes a little much sometimes. I miss being in Blue and flying through the stars. I get so jealous when you guys leave to go on missions. I wish it were me out there too.” His face sinking into something sad. He cupped his belly with both hands feeling tears well in his eyes. “I really miss Blue.” 

Shiro shifted to sit up next to Lance. He positioned himself to be able to tuck the omega into his chest and comfort him. “I’m sorry baby. You must be itching to get out there again. It’s hard I know.” Shiro let out a soothing rumble as Lance nuzzled at Shiro’s scent gland. “Have you visited Blue at all since you’ve gotten pregnant?” Shiro asked. 

Lance shook his head ‘no’ guilt filling his gut. “Lance-“ Shiro started to scold him, but stopped himself realizing this is probably really hard for Lance. “Why haven’t you visited her? She’s a part of you, you guys are connected.” 

“Not really, not anymore. Allura is her pilot now, not me. We don’t have that connection anymore.” Lance mumbled. 

“You can’t feel Blue anymore?” Sympathy laced Shiro’s voice.

“No, I still can, but that wouldn’t mean anything. Zarkon could still feel Black even though he wasn’t her paladin anymore. It’s probably just the same with me.” Lance felt his spirit drop. 

“I don’t think so. Once Black severed ties with Zarkon, I don’t think he could feel her anymore. The lion chooses whether or not you feel them. Considering you can still feel her, it means she still considers you her paladin. You guys are still connected, and I think she misses you too.” He rubbed circles into Lance’s shoulder, kissing the top of his head. “Not seeing her is probably why you’re so on edge all the time, even when you’re with us. It like staying away from your mate. You need her for comfort.” 

Lance stiffened realizing, Shiro’s probably right. He feels incomplete because Blue is a part of him, a part he hasn’t see in months. She’s been with him for everything, well except the time he piloted red. “I guess- I guess you’re right, but I’m scared. What is she sees me all round and squishy, and deems me not fit to be a paladin? What if she rejects me for good because ‘I’m too soft?’ I don’t know if I could handle that.” He bit his lip nervously. 

“I don’t think she will. If anything, she’ll see you as stronger.” Shiro smiled. 

“Stronger? How?” Lance’s face scrunched up. 

“Not everyone can be a bad ass paladin sharpshooter AND create not one, but two lives inside their body. You create life, Lance. That’s amazing. I don’t even think the lions can do that.” 

“Ok, now you’re just over exaggerating.” Lance laughed, playfully hitting Shiro’s shoulder. “Speaking of lives-“ Lance rolled up his shirt and poked at his belly. “The lives I so ‘magically’ created, are awake.” 

Shiro gazed at the fleshy bump lovingly. He watched the small movements under Lance’s skin for several minutes before he rolled onto his stomach, cheek pressed against Lance’s belly. He felt the small taps and rolls against his skin. 

“Are you Lucero or Tsukiya?” Shiro asked placing a small kiss on the swollen flesh. 

Lance hummed in thought. “I think that’s Tsukiya.” Lance combed his fingers through Shiro’s short hair. He could feel the alpha smile against his skin. 

“Hello, Tsukiya. You want to hear another story?” He nuzzled the spot with his nose. 

 

Keith popped the fridge open eyes scanning for the water pouches. “Came to steal more food like a raccoon again?” 

Keith looked up to see Hunk chuckling from the door way. “Oh, uh, yeah. I came to get some water.” Keith explained. 

“I’ve seen glimpses of you and Shiro, but no sight of Lance. Is he alright?” Matt appeared next to Hunk. 

“He’s- He’s a little shaken.” Keith closed the fridge and ran a hand through his hair. “He had a nightmare last night and left him really startled.” He crossed his arm and leaned against the counter.

“Oh, is he okay. Should we go see him. I could make a cake. Do you think cake is good?” Hunk turned to Matt. 

“Cake? Oh yeah cake is good. Chocolate maybe?” Matt answered, folding his arms. 

“Oh, maybe red velvet with cream cheese icing?” Hunk gushed. 

“Eh, I don’t really like cream cheese icing. Maybe vanilla. Vanilla’s good.” 

“Really, you don’t like cream cheese icing? I thought everyone liked it.” 

“Guys-“ Keith was starting to get impatient. 

“No, it’s too rich for me. I’ve got a pretty sensitive palette.” Matt continued. 

“Really, that’s interesting. Maybe I could give you some dishes to try. I used to do that with Lance, but now he’s pregnant and all.” 

“Oh, yeah, yeah. I get that.” Matt nodded. 

“GUYS!” Keith growled, causing both beta’s to stop and clamp their mouths shut. “No cake, no visiting. He asked to spend the day with just us to recuperate.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Well, is he doing better? Are you sure he doesn’t want some cake? Chocolate is a good comfort food.” 

“It’s true, it’s been scientifically proven. Chocolate does make you feel better.” Matt added. 

“I can make the cake, and you take a couple slices to the room. We’ll stay out of it.” Hunk raised both of his hands in a defensive position. 

Keith stared at the floor considering Hunk’s offer. “I-I think he’d like that a lot.” Keith nodded a smiled at the duo in the door way. 

“Alrighty then!” Hunk rolled up his sleeve. “Give me 40 minutes and I’ll have that cake ready.” 

“40 minuets? Is that enough time?” Matt looked astonished. 

“Oh, I can get it done in 40 minuets, just watch me.” Hunk said putting his game face on. 

 

“Wow, he really got it done in 40 minuets.” Matt and Keith looked at the perfect cake sitting in front of them. 

“How does the icing not melt off?” Matt asked, head cocked to the side. 

“I am legally obligated not to tell you that.” Hunk winked. He carefully started to slice the cake to give to Keith. 

“So you ready to be a dad?” Matt smiled, elbowing Keith in the side. 

Keith glared at him for elbowing his side, but then his face relaxed as he thought about his answer. “I don’t know, it still feels so unreal. Every now and again, it dawns on me Lance is carrying real pups. He’s going to give birth to our son and daughter, and it becomes so surreal.” 

“I’m not even the father and I still can’t completely wrap my mind around Lance, my best friend since we were 10, is having cubs!” Hunk places the slices on a plate and handed them to Keith. “Oh! Forks!” He turned to grab some. 

“Oh yeah, I need Lance to seem me again soon to do some more tests.” Matt patted Keith on the back. “But we can discuss that another time.” He smiled. 

“Give Lance our love!” Hunk called as Keith left the kitchen. He simply hummed in response. 

Keith tapped his foot the the door to give a warning that he’s coming in. When he walked in, he saw Lance smiling down at Shiro, as Shiro was talking to Lance’s belly. 

“And your mom saved that horrible penguin.” Shiro laughed. 

“I don’t think Slav is actually a penguin. Penguins don’t have a trillion arms.” Lance laughed. 

“Close enough.” Shiro rolled his eyes. Lance’s attention went to Keith as he heard Keith foot tap on the door. 

“Where did you go?” He looked at the plate in Keith’s hand. “Is that cake?” Lance felt his mouth water at the thought. 

“Oh yeah. Hunk cornered me in the kitchen and insisted I bring you some cake. He made it from scratch and everything.” Keith chuckled, walking over and carefully handed Lance the plate. Lance’s asked if either his mates wanted a piece, but both declined. 

He held the plate in hand taking a bite of the cake. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the taste. He hummed and rubbed his belly with his free hand. “This is amazing.” Lance mewled. He only removed his hand from his belly when he went to take more bites. Keith and Shiro watched with full hearts seeing their omega enjoying the cake. 

Keith sat down in the bed smiling. “We’re you telling stories again?” Keith chuckled asking Shiro. “You sure like talking to Lance’s belly.” He smiled endearingly. 

 

“They like it.” Lance said muffled by a mouth full of cake. Keith perked up at his words. 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked. 

Lance swallowed his mouth full of cake and rubbed his thumb against his belly. “They like it when you guys talk to them, well, mostly Shiro. You’ve never really talked to them, have you?” Lance took another bite, humming happily. 

“How can they know? They can’t hear, can they?” Keith scrunched his brows together. 

Lance nodded his head. “Matt said that the pups ears have developed and they can hear things going on outside of the womb.” Shiro answered for him. 

“They can hear?” Keith look amazed. The amazement melted into horror as a thought popped into his head. “They can hear us have sex?” 

Lance started choking on his cake, causing his alphas to panic. They patted him on the back trying to help him out. He eventually swallowed down his cake. “Geeze, Keith. Way to be subtle.” 

“Sorry! It just kind of popped into my head.” 

Lance frowned and rubbed his bulging stomach. “Well, you’ve ruined sex for me.” Lance whined. 

“No! No! It fine, I’m sure they don’t mind.” Keith shrugged. 

“Keith!” Lance scolded. 

The alpha dragged his hand down his face. He just dug his own deep, deep grave. He clapped his hands together and looked to Shiro. “So telling stories, go on.” He tried to change the topic. 

Shiro rolled his eyes, sitting up. “Why don’t you try? I’m sure they would like to hear from you too.” Shiro smiled rubbing a smudge of chocolate away from the omega’s face. He purred at the attention. 

“What should tell them?” He felt his face heat up in embarrassment. 

“Anything you want. I think they just like to hear your voice.” He put his empty plate down and leaned his head against Shiro’s shoulder. “That really hit the spot.” Lance moaned, patting his swollen belly gently. 

“I don’t know what I want to say.” Keith shrugged, kicking off his boots. He laid down, head resting on Lance’s thigh, face inches away from the omega’s stomach. “Where do I begin?” Keith gently dragged his fingers across Lance’s belly. 

“Well, If your worried it might be embarrassing, I wouldn’t worry about.” Lance hummed. “I think this big guy is going to fall asleep any second.” He chuckled hearing Shiro start to nod off. 

“That doesn’t mean anything. I still don’t know what to say.” Keith rumbled. 

“Well for starters, you could say you love them.” Lance giggled. Lance tangled his fingers into Keith’s raven hair. 

“Well, that’s obvious. I love them so much already and they aren’t even born yet. And it’s not just that kind of thing where you say you love your friends because you like to spend time with them. It’s like a love that-that takes up all of my thoughts. I think about them all the time.” He nuzzled into the omega’s thighs. 

“I think about what color hair they’ll have. What color eyes? I wonder if you’ll be healthy. Or if you’ll have your mama’s skin. I think you’d look so beautiful with your mama’s skin. He has the most beautiful skin I’ve ever seen and I’ve been through the whole universe. It probably helps that he takes care of it so well.” He laughed. He felt startled when he felt Lance laughing too.

“See, What I tell you? Talking to your son and daughter is a lot easier than you think.” A warm smile blessed his face. 

Keith met his smile with his own. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He nudged his nose against the stretched skin of Lance’s belly. “Can I- can I keep talking to them?” 

Lance smiled and nodded. And Keith kept talking. He told stories of when he was back on earth. He told stories about his time with the Blade. But most of all he kept telling them how much he loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluffy. I saw what you guys wanted and I’m giving you what you want. If there’s anything else you want to see, just let me know.


	13. Blue Hearts Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance feels a call inside him and he obeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refer back to Altean dynamics which I explained in part one. Basically, and Altean can change their dynamics depending on their environment and state of mind. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

Lance, Shiro, and Keith were sitting on the couch, curled around Lance as he read an old Altean book translated so the paladins could read them. Lance would lick his finger every so often to turn a tricky page. 

“What even is a ‘Haplinger?’ It keeps talking about one and I’m just not getting it.” Lance’s brows creased as confusion twisted into his face. 

“It is a small for legged creature with short hair, a long snout, and the cutest button eyes.” Allura gushed as she walked into the lounge. “Has little antlers too.” She smiled, trying to lighten the mood as she placed pointed finger near her head to mimic antlers. 

Lance stayed silent as he avoided eye contact with Allura. He couldn’t help but feels so awkward and self conscious being around Allura now. His nightmare royally screwed him up. 

Allura cleared her throat feeling the heavy silence weigh on her shoulders. “Do you like the book? It was one of my absolute favorites as a child.” Allura motioned to the book. 

Lance slowly closed the book, placing it down on the couch near his feet. “Yeah, it’s good...I guess.” He mumbled softly. Both his alphas shifted, feeling the awkward tension in the room. They both looked at Lance with a soft sympathy in their eyes. 

“Right-“ The princess licked her lips and held her hands in front of her. “I’ve intruded because I must whisk away your alphas. The Blade of Marmora and other peace leaders are here for a Coalition meeting.” She motioned to the door behind her. 

Lance felt his heart seem to sink as the body heat of his mates became void as they stood up to stretch. He swallowed down a whimper as the cool air licked at his sides. Lance smiled at the familiar popping sound of Keith’s back as he stretched. 

“We’ll be back soon.” Shiro rumbled, as he leaned down to give Lance a kiss. Keith leaned down too, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Good luck.” Lance purred back. He plastered a smile on his face as he watched his mates walk away. As soon as the door closed behind them, Lance’s smile melted into frown. 

He rubbed his swollen belly gingerly, wincing every now and then as a powerful kick hit his side. Kolivan wasn’t kidding. Galra pups can be real strong, Lance was figuring out the hard way. 

“Don’t tell your fathers this, but I actually am starting to miss going to those meetings.” Lance sighed. “Miss being apart of the action, I miss being a paladin, being part of the team.” He tiredly dragged a hand down his face. “But I’m happy to have you guys! Don’t get me wrong.” He quickly added. He rested a hand on the top of his belly, staring at the door his mates had walked out of se o da before. “I just never expected to a paladin of Voltron when I had my first set of cubs.” 

He sighed again as he leaned back into the couch, staring up at the high ceilings. “Maybe I could find Matt and play some video games with him.” After what felt like hours of silence he finally uttered the words still stuck in his mind ever since his talk with Shiro. “I miss Blue.” 

Lance suddenly sat up, hand over his belly protectively out of instinct. He felt a powerful rumble in his head that traveled and vibrates down his spine. It was Blue, she was calling him, he could tell. 

Blue wanted to see him, and he wanted to see Blue, but he was scared. He was scared she’d see him all soft and round, and see him as too weak, too inferior to ever be a paladin. He wanted to ignore the rumbles, but his desire to see his lion was over coming his fear of rejection. 

He slowly stood up, using the edge of the couch to push him up. He stayed still watching the door as it was getting closer. He only realized he was walking toward the door only when it opened for him. His body seemed to be moving on its own, knowing exactly what it wanted, no, what he needed. 

He heard his foot steps echo through the the corridor, as if they weren’t his. That someone was walking with him and the foot steps was their’s, but there wasn’t anybody else. It wasn’t long before he heard his own soft pants of breath, that didn’t sound like his. It was like he was out of his body, listening to someone else. 

It was hazy and heavy, as if he were underwater, just floating there. That is until he caught sight of Blue as he entered the hanger. Blue was like head clearing cool air that wraps around your head as you peak out of the water. He felt the sting of tears, bud in the corners of his eyes. 

“Hi, Blue.” His voice sounded horse and alien in his ears. He steadily walked closer, feeling the comforting coolness of Blue guiding him closer. “It’s been awhile.” He looked up through tearful eyes, hands over his belly. 

He heard Blue’s rumbling echo through his brain. They felt so nice, so comforting, he was barely aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks. “I missed you.” He stood right in front of her giving a watery chuckle. 

“I don’t know if you know, but I’m having twins. I’m not actually fat.” He giggled again, but he swallowed it down really that nervousness again. 

“I know I’m in no shape to be a paladin, and you probably see me a really weak now, but please-“ he felt his throat closing as he tried to fight off tears. He didn’t want Blue to think he’s even more weak than she initially thought. “Please don’t cut ties with me, like Black did to Zarkon.” He felt himself whimper towards the end. 

He felt all the tension in his nerves release, replaced with his overwhelmed sense of pride and peace. He was feeling Blue’s unbridled joy and how proud she is of Lance. 

A new wave of tears struck Lance, but this time, they were joyful tears. Tears of relief. Blue was absolutely proud of him for carrying the cubs he was having.

Blue came to life and slowly brought her head down to the floor to be level with Lance. Lance smiled wide, tears still rolling down his cheeks as he took a step forward, placing an open palm on Blue’s snout. A familiar spark ran through his body, bone to bone. Blue was a piece of him that he’s gone without for months now. It felt good to be whole again. 

He walked forward, doing his best to hug Blue. She gave him a rumble to step back as she opened her jaw to invite Lance in. And Lance did as she wanted. He took a seat in Blue’s cockpit, and completely relaxed. And so he started talking. 

He told Blue about when he found out he was pregnant, he told her about how his alphas reacted. Told he about how he was originally going to give the pups up for adoption and how hard that was. Told her how Keith used to beat himself up over the pregnancy. He talked about all the good and the bad of his pregnancy. He cried tears of sadness, of anger, of joy.  
He let out anything and everything that was buried in his chest. 

He was out of breath by the time he got to his recent nightmare. He didn’t want to talk about it, but he felt Blue nudge at the back of his mind to urge him to keep going. So he took a deep breath and started to explain everything that happened. This was the only time he’s ever vocalized his dream and it felt good to be able to confide in Blue. 

“I know he would never leave Lucero or Tsukiya. He’s too much of a good man to do anything like that, but it’s still scary I guess.” He looked down at his rounding belly, rubbing it gently out of motherly instinct. He tilted his head to the side, dragging his fingers in delicate circles against his belly. “I’m being ridiculous aren’t I?” He sighed. “It’s even making things awkward between me and Allura. Damn it!” He dragged a hand down his face in frustration. “If I wasn’t so damn insecure all the time, this wouldn’t be a problem.” 

He felt Blue give a comforting nudge in his mind. He knew he could get through this, even Blue had confidence in him. “Thanks Blue.” He looked at the screen image of the hanger. “What time is it? I wonder if the meeting is done.” Lance scooted to the edge of the seat to try to get up. Blue, being the angel she is, manipulated the seat to help Lance stand up with ease. 

Lance giggled, “thanks Blue.” Before Lance left the hanger, he turned to Blue. “I’ll see you again soon.” He smiled and existed. 

Lance decided to walk past where the coalition meeting was being held to see if he could hear if it was still going on. 

As Lance neared the door, Hunk had walked out. 

“Hey! You’re just in time! I was about to serve some pigs in a blanket and some fruit kabobs. What to help me?” He grinned. 

“Who are you talking to!?” Pidge called from her seat, squirming to try and see who was standing by the door. In fact, everyone was leaning due to shear curiosity, but Lance was in the perfect blind spot where no one could see him. 

Hunk softly glared at Pidge and stuck out his tongue. “Is this because I said your cream puffs are just alright!?” Pidge snapped from her seat. 

Hunk pouted. Lance brought his hand to his mouth to hide his chuckle. Hunk gently grabbed Lance’s shoulders and turned him around. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen.” The beta grumbled. 

Pidge slumped back in her seat, arms crossed and pouting. The coalition leaders giggled at the betas reaction. “You young paladins have quite a bit of gusto.” An older leader chuckled. 

“Who else is on this ship?” Kolivan looked to the princess. 

“Coran is somewhere with in the castle. Matt, our green paladin’s older brother. And Lance, the former blue paladin.” Allura clarified. 

“What happened to the former blue paladin? Why does he not pilot anymore?” One of the leaders asked. 

Before anyone could answer, Hunk came back in holding a tray with many different kinds of fruit kabobs on it. “So for this evenings after meeting snack, I have made fruit kabobs-“ Lance came waddling out carrying a tray with little hot dog type finger foods. “- and pigs in a blanket.” Hunk smiled. 

Both alphas sucked in a breath and hurriedly got out of their seats and rushed over to take the tray from Lance. “Guys, no. It’s not heavy, I can handle it.” Lance whined. 

All eyes were on Lance and the alphas, trying to figure out what was going on. Small gasps left all the leaders mouths, but Kolivan of course, when the tray was taken away, revealing Lance’s pregnant belly. 

Suddenly aware of all the attention on him, specifically his stomach, Lance backed away slowly, as if trying to disappear. He turned beat red, looking away, trying to hide his embarrassment, they probably thought he was an embarrassment. 

“Your blue paladin is expecting?” The oldest leader’s eyebrows went up. Lance was regretting ever coming in here. 

“That’s wonderful! Congratulations!” One of the female leaders gushed. Wait, what? 

“Yes! Congratulations!” A different leader stood and nodded at Lance. All the leaders took turns congratulating and expressing their joy to Lance. Now he was red for completely different reasons. He just kept smiling and thanking the leaders. 

Keith smiled as he walked around the table with the tray, watching his omega preen over all the positive attention he was getting. He felt a pride swell in his chest know that the cubs the leaders were gushing over were his, and of course Shiro’s, but he didn’t play too much on that part. 

“So who his the father of the tiny blue paladin?” On leader had walked over to him and bent over to eye level with his belly. She stretched out as if to touch his belly, but stopped when she heard Shiro growling from behind Lance. 

“Shiro!” The princess scolded. 

“Oh no! It’s fine. I completely understand, when my husband got pregnant, I became very protective myself. Instincts tended to get the better of me. So I take it you’re the father?” She laughed. 

Shiro had turned pink due to the embarrassment of letting his instincts take control. Lance laughed, seeing how cute his mate could be. “He’s one of them.” He answered for the alpha. “The red one is the other father.” Lance nodded in the direction of Keith. 

“Wow, a red, black, and blue paladin pup. That’s practically all of Voltron.” One of the leaders still sitting mused. It was Lance’s turn to be red again. 

“Actually, pupS. As in plural. They’re ah, they’re twins.” Lance smiled and gently rubbed his belly. 

The oldest leader gasped. “Ahhh, oh to be young.” He tilted his head back. 

“It seems to be going well. Are the vitamins I gave you providing any use?” Kolivan walked up to the omega. 

Lance smiled up to him and nodded. “I think so. I haven’t been dizzy ever since.” 

“I’m glad. I wish you and your pups a healthy delivery.” He nodded. Keith couldn’t help but feel a overwhelming feeling of pride at seeing Kolivan congratulate his mate on his pups. Kolivan, the man that worked him to the bone, proud of his offspring. 

“You know, this could be good for the coalition.” One of the leaders spoke. “Your pups could be an example for the coalition. A paladin and his pups.” 

“You want to use Lance and his pups as propaganda?” Pidge scrunched her face up at the thought. 

Both Keith and Shiro stood in front of the omega, to block him from the leader’s sight. “Lance is to be in no danger, he is NOT going into battle with us.” Keith growled. The princess even let it slide, seeing she thought it was a bad idea as well.

“Oh my! I was in no way implying Lance be put in any danger. I was just thinking, during peace meeting with leaders or performances, Lance could make a sort of appearance. To show the people this war is not the end, that it a new beginning, like your pups. Of course you would only be there if we could ensure it’s peaceful, like political dinners and such.” 

“I don’t know.” Hunk sounded hesitant. 

“Actually, that might not be a bad idea.” Allura interjected. “Lance is a people person, and the people of the coalition love him dearly. To know that Lance will be birthing twins, could in a sense, birth a new hope into people’s hearts.” 

“I don’t see why Lance can’t come to the peaceful stuff with us.” Pidge tacked on her own comments. “Plus I’m sure Lance is dying to get off this ship.” 

“That’s true.” Lance mumbled under his breath. 

“I don’t want Lance going unless we can ensure his safety.” Shiro demanded. 

“I could provide assistance.” Kolivan entered the discussion. “I do believe Lance and the pups could be of good use a beacon of hope for the people, so I will promise the assistance of the Blade of Marmora in protecting Lance during these visits.” 

Both alphas grumbled, seeing as they were losing their argument. “It’s up to Lance. It is his body.” Shiro turned to the omega. 

He fumbled with his hands a little bit. He knew his alphas really didn’t want him to be in any unwanted spotlight, but he was dying to get off this ship, and to be a part of the team again. Plus if he could bring hope to the coalition, he would love to. 

“I- uh.” He licked his lips. “I actually really want to, BUT these are your pups too and you should have some say in this.” He rested his hands on his belly. 

Keith and Shiro looked at each other, then back at Lance. “Princess, can we have the promise that we can stay by his side the whole time his feet is on foreign soil?” They never looked away from Lance, whose smile was growing by the second. 

Allura laughed. “Of course, who could protect him better than his mates?” 

Lance threw his hands up in victory and hugged and kissed his alphas. “I finally get to get off this damn ship!” He gushed. “Oh! But what would I wear? Oh my gosh! I look like a mess.” He fumbled with his hair. “I’m even growing a mullet like Keith!” He frowned. 

“Lance, baby. You look fine.” Shiro kissed the omega’s forehead. 

Lance grumbled. “You’re lying, I look like a mess.” He whined. Ever since he started gaining weight, he hadn’t really been taking as much care about his appearance as he had before. Of course he had kept up his skin care routine and such, but with things like hair cuts, and nail care, he hadn’t done much with it. “Besides, What would I wear? I only have maternity jeans and sweatpants. Not really something you wear when meeting royalty or make big appearances.” 

“I might be able to help.” The princess raised her hand. All eyes were on her. “Clothes wise, I had an uncle a long time ago who stayed with us while he was pregnant. We may have some left over clothes from then. They were made for royalty, so I’m sure they look nice.” 

“Ahh, that’s right. Your uncle Runith. I forgot about then. He willingly shifted to an omega so his wife could stay the alpha and rule. She always was smarter and wiser.” Coran chuckled to himself. “I’m sure we could find his old clothes somewhere.” 

“And-“ Allura continued. “We have a peace day coming up. I was thinking, perhaps, we could have a spa day. You, me, and Pidge.” Allura motioned. 

“A spa day?” Lance’s eyes twinkled. He LOVE to have a spa day. Being pregnant was a hassle, causing him aches and pains. His feet hurt, his back hurt, his hips hurt, heck, practically everything hurt. 

“Why is Pidge going?” Keith raised a brow. 

“Hey, I like to be pampered too sometimes.” Pidge pouted. “Who doesn’t like a good massage?” 

Lance whimpered at the thought, catching the attention of his alphas. “You really want to go, huh?” Keith walked around him, pressing his chest against the omega’s back, rubbing circles into his hip. Lance started to purr at the sensation. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I can handle being away from you guys for too long. The further I get in my pregnancy, the more I can’t stand being away from you guys.” Lance pouted at his belly, rubbing the bottom of the curve. 

“Your mate’s mean protection in your vulnerable state.” Pidge thought out loud, placing a hand on her chin. “Can’t Shiro and Keith go with us?” 

Allura shook her head. “Unfortunately, no. This spa is sort of a ‘special spa.’ The only people allowed in are omega’s and female betas.” 

“But aren’t you an alpha?” Pidge asked. 

“I’m Altean. If I make preparations for my body, I can shift into a beta.” Allura explained. 

“Why this spa though?” Lance asked. 

“Well, this spa was famous, even 10,000 years ago for how much it provides. They have a special massaged and sections just for pregnancy. So I thought, it would be good for you Lance.” 

Lance couldn’t help, but smile. He may be having problems with his self confidence around Allura, but he never doubted that she cared about him. 

“Well, can’t you last a couple hours without them? It not like you’ll be gone for days.” Hunk asked. 

Lance shrugged. “I mean I could try.” Lance turned to snuggle into Keith’s neck and chest. 

“You’ll do fine.” Keith rumbled, kissing Lance’s temple. He knew himself and Shiro would be just as big a mess as Lance when he’s gone, but this could really help the omega. Lance purred, nuzzling Keith’s scent gland. 

“Well then, we leave in two days.” 

 

“Shiro~” Lance mewled, panting heavily. He had to wrap his arms around Keith’s shoulders as Shiro knotted him from behind. Poor Keith had to be Lance’s weight support because Lance was getting heavy in front and needed the balance. 

“Can- can we just stay like this for a little longer?” Lance panted. He liked the feeling of his alphas wrapped around him. 

Keith pressed his forehead against Lance’s sweaty forehead, feeling his hot breath blow against his face. “Anything you want. Its going to be awhile before Shiro’s knot goes down anyways.” Keith joked, giggled. 

Lance whined as Shiro shifted to sit in a more comfortable position. “Sorry, baby.” He apologized. 

“I thought you said I ruined sex for you.” Keith added kissing Lance’s sweaty temple. 

“Oh shut up already.” Lance pouted. “I’m pregnant, I change my mind a lot.” 

“You do seem to be in a better mood, did something happen today that we didn’t know about?” Shiro asked, clearly out of breath himself. He decided to make himself more useful and started to massage his thumbs into Lance’s lower back. 

Lance mewled and began to purr. “I- uh. I visited Blue today.” Lance shoved his face into Keith’s neck, taking as much of his scent that he could. 

“How did it go?” Shiro asked tentatively. 

“Really good actually.” Lance smiled to himself, playfully nipping at Keith’s scent gland, causing Keith to rumble. 

“Oh? Since your in a good mood, does this mean I get a turn after Shiro?” Keith licked his lips, mouth watering at the thought. 

Lance hummed and smirked into his skin. “Maybe~” he purred. Keith quickly wiped the smirk off his face as he started kissing him. Keith had licked at Lance’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lance opened his mouth inviting. Keith was about to shove his tongue down Lance’s throat, when Lance quickly winced away from him. 

“Ow, geeze.” Lance grumbled, quickly rubbed his left side with his hand. 

Shiro looked at the spot with concern. “One of the pups kicking?” Sympathy eminent in his voice. 

Lance nodded and winced again, using Keith’s shoulders to push himself up. “Actually, I think I’m going to be sitting out for the next round.” He rubbed his side gingerly. “Ow, I love feeling you move around, but not when you stab my insides with your foot.” Lance spoke to his belly. He started to lean back in Shiro chest. 

Keith pouted. “Great, now what do I do? I’m already riled up.” 

“Sorry, sweetheart but this pups got me out of commission.” He winced again. 

“After my knot goes down, I can help you as best I can.” Shiro gave Keith a sad look. He understood the feel all to well. 

Keith gave a soft growl of annoyance and leaned back on his hands. “Can I ask which one?” He raised a brow. 

Lance gave a petty laugh. “Who do you think. She’s as stubborn as you.” He started rubbing circles into his side. “Shhh. Calm down. Calm down.” Lance cooed at his belly. 

Keith threw his hands up. “My own blood betrays me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha. Poor Keith. Let me know what your thoughts are or if you want to see something. I will do my best to plant it in the story.


	14. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Pidge, and Allura leave for the spa to relax and be pampered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names have meanings guys. ;) 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

“Before you go, you are certain that this is as close to Malolo as we can possibly get without crossing boundaries?” Shiro questioned Allura. They were getting ready for departure to a very small planet called Malolo, completely dedicated to being a spa with famous springs and minerals in the soil. It was just on the outskirts of the former Galra empire, long since shrunken in size. 

The princess looked over Shiro’s shoulder to spot Keith chewing his thumb nail nervously. “Shiro, Keith, you can relax. Lance is in good hands and I swear on my life that I will protect Lance to the best of my abilities.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I know, I know. I trust you princess, but-“ he paused.

“Instincts are a bitch.” Keith filled in for him, never taking his eyes off of Lance who was by the ship talking to Pidge. He noticed how Lance tended to sway, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He wondered how heavy Lance’s belly feels, like how much of it rests in his beautiful hips and how much of it he carries outside of his pelvis. 

“Yes, thank you Keith.” Shiro rubbed his brows frustratedly. “You have to understand, princess, we’re really fighting with ourselves to let Lance do this.” Shiro explained further. He could already feel the itching in the back of his throat and the slight irritation at the back of his skull from the thought of letting Lance out of his sights. 

The princess folded her arms, leaning her weight on one leg, popping her hip out. “How do you two even function when we’re in battle and not near Lance?” 

“It’s different then.” Keith growled. “When we’re in battle, we know it’s to protect Lance, and the adrenaline kind of numbs the itch.” 

“Well-“ Allura’s position seemed to relax as she developed a look of sympathy on her face. “I can assure you, Lance will be well taken care of.” She nodded. “Now, get in your scenting and goodbyes, we’re leaving in five minutes. We’ll only be gone for a couple hours, so it shouldn’t be too ‘itchy’ for you.” She scrunched her face up at the word, contemplating it it was the right word to use. 

The alphas nodded and walked over to the omega. “Hey, baby. You all ready? You have everything you need?” Keith rumbled, slipping behind Lance, nuzzling his face into his overly sweet scent gland. 

Lance leaned back into the alpha’s chest, purring at the sensation of feeling his mate’s arms wrap around him protectively. Pidge squeezed her face in disgust. “I’m just going to wait in the ship.” She gestured with her thumb. 

“You’re going to be in the back with Lance, right?” Shiro asked as she passed him. 

Pidge rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses to sit on the top of her head. “Yes, DAD. I won’t leave your precious mate all by himself.” She stopped when she saw Shiro’s face turn of that into guilt. She huffed and elbowed at his side. “Hey, he’s like a second brother to me. He’s family, and I take care of my family. Don’t you worry. My niece and nephew will be just fine too.” She gave a crooked grin. 

Shiro felt a sense of pride bloom in his chest and a soft smile dance across his features. “Well, I expect no less from our tech genius.” 

They turned their heads at the sound of sniffling. Lance was looking at Pidge with buds of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Awe man, you heard.” Pidge’s shoulders seemed to slump. 

“You do have a heart! And a very kind heart!” Lance whaled. Pidge groaned and shuffled into the ship. 

Shiro couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he went to sandwich Lance from the front. “You’ve got a lot of people who care about you, Lance.” He rumbled, rubbing his scent onto the other side of his neck. 

Lance hummed as he rubbed his wrists into the alpha’s necks. “I do, do I?” He purred. 

Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist and kissed his palm. “Oh, you have no idea.” 

Lance giggled and leaned his head back onto one of Keith’s shoulders. “I have to keep telling myself this is only for a couple hours.” He pursed his lips. “Allura says once I’m there I’ll be so relaxed and distracted, that I won’t have time to think about not having you guys around.” 

“I don’t know if instincts really work like that.” Keith grimaced. “It would be a lot easier if a simple distraction could make you forget about your instincts.” Keith said bitterly. He’s always had an internal battle with his instincts. He was never very good at controlling them and it would come back to bite him in the butt every now and then. He especially hated it when he would get a little to rough with Lance. 

Keith had never really been around to many people back on Earth, besides alphas. It tended to be the only people who could gather up enough balls to approach him, even though he was actually a nice guy. He just seemed so stand offish and threatening, thanks again to not being able to control his instincts and pheromones. So when he started getting intimate with Lance, sometimes he would lose himself and be a little to rough with Lance. He’s always regret it afterwards, and Lance would always kiss him and reassure him that it fine, but he would still hate himself for it. Maybe it was because of how rough he could be was why is was so afraid of having cubs.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Lance kissed Keith’s jaw, bring him back to reality. 

“Just worried.” He answered simply. Lance didn’t need to know about the hell he calls his mind. Lance already knows about it, but he shouldn’t be worrying about it, especially right before he’s supposed to relax. 

“You’re not going to try and go on one of your mini adventures again are you? You’ll stay where your supposed to?” Shiro interrogated him. 

Before Lance’s pregnancy, the paladin was notorious for his little ‘adventures.’ When he became bored on different planets or ships, he would find things to climb, or look for caves to crawl into. If they were in a serious mission he wouldn’t, but when they weren’t, Lance could be very hard to find. One time he even managed to climb a steep cliff and wave from the small edge. Boy, did that piss off his alphas. 

Lance chuckled. “Shiro, honey. I haven’t really been physically able to even try having an adventure ever since my second trimester started. Can’t really squeeze in tight places anymore or climb things. Belly tend to get in the way.” He joked. 

Shiro snorted and pecked the omega on the lips. “Just stay safe, will ya?” He smirked into Lance’s lips. 

Lance playfully shrugged and smirked back. “Eh, I’ll do my best.” 

“It’s time to go, Lance.” Pidge called out, popping her head out from the back. 

Lance sighed and gave a longing ‘goodbye’ kiss to both of his alphas. “Don’t destroy the castle while I’m gone.” Lance warned, doing anything he can to prolong his departure. 

Shiro couldn’t help himself, he gave Lance one last kiss on the forehead. “It it literally just a couple hours! He not going to be gone forever!” Pidge barked, growing impatient. 

“Alright you little gremlin, I’m coming!” Lance stuck his tongue out at her and gave his alphas one last peck on the lips. He waddled over to the back entrance of the ship. He sadly smiled and waved to Keith and Shiro before he got in. 

Keith and Shiro gave an exasperated sigh. “This is going to be hell, isn’t it?” Keith folded his arms as they watched to small ship start to take off. 

“Oh, you know it.” Shiro growled back folding his own arms. They felt the power of the ship blow their faces and hair as they watched it fly away. 

Both alphas felt a shudder of pins and needles rack down their spine once the hanger doors closed, blocking the ship from sight. It was painful. They could feel their muscles tense under their skin. They had the urge to hunt down their mate. 

“What to go beat the shit out of some training bots?” Keith gritted through clenched teeth. Shiro growled in response. Keith took it as a ‘yes’ and they both trudged their way to the training room. Bless the soul that crossed their paths today, because a simple glare from the alpha’s scared you to death. 

 

 

Lance shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They were still in the small ship on the way to Malolo. If wasn’t a long distance away, but finding a comfortable position when your pregnant can be near impossible at times. 

“Are you okay?” Pidge asked softly, gentle concern in her voice. Lance looked up to see Pidge with a small frown on her face, eyes locked on him. 

“Yeah, I’m just getting bigger is all. The bigger I get, the more uncomfortable I become.” Lance pouted. 

“Oh.” Pidge pursed her lips and looked at the floor. “It there anything I can do to help?” She looked back up to him, a spark of hope in her eyes. 

Lance shifted again with a look of annoyance, not towards Pidge, but towards the constant discomfort. It came to mind that he probably won’t be even the slightest comfortable without his alphas around. “No, I don’t think so. Not unless you can get Tsukiya to stop pushing into my back.” He rubbed his lower right back where the pain was. 

“Its Tsukiya moving? Isn’t it usually Lucero?” Pidge raised a brow, intrigued with the things going on inside Lance. 

“Yeah, but Tsukiya is starting to catch up to her.” He pouted. “I liked it better when only ONE pup kicked at my organs. Now I have TWO.” Lance sighed. “He still doesn’t kick as much or as hard, but, oh boy, does he have his moments.” Lance grimaced. 

“Is it strong enough that I could see the movement?” Pidge asked. 

“Yeah, we’ll sort of. It’s nothing too big, like my whole belly doesn’t shift. I’ve seen it happen with my sisters and their pregnancy’s, but thats further along.” He waved. “Right now it’s just- boops.” Lance tried to explain. 

“Boops?” Pidge scrunched her face in confusion. 

“Yeah, boops.” Lance shrugged. He saw Pidge wasn’t getting it and sighed. “Here. Come here and see what I mean.” He tapped the spot next to him. Pidge stood up while Lance rolled his shirt over his rounding belly. “Come sit on my right, you’ll be able to see better.” Lance directed her. 

Pidge felt a hum in her chest. Lance rarely showed his belly to anyone besides his mates. Recently, he’s been a little more confident with showing his baby bump off, but to be offered to see without even asking was a big step with Pidge. 

“Look right around here.” Lance sat back and drew an imaginary circle to the area he wanted Pidge to focus. 

“I don’t see anything.” Pidge said flatly. 

“That’s because he hasn’t moved yet.” Lance glared at her. 

“Well, sORry. I just thought-“ she stopped mid-sentence with a slight gasp. She saw the little movements Lance was talking about. 

“See?” He smiled, watching as Pidge’s face transformed into awe. “Boop.” He smiled after feeling Tsukiya give a small kick. 

Pidge smiled and softly poked back at the spot. “Boop.” She repeated. She smiled as she felt a small push at he finger. “He’s booping me back.” She laughed. 

“He probably thinks it’s a game.” Lance smiled feeling Pidge’s chilled finger tips softly touched his skin. 

Pidge bit her bottom lip. “I like him. I can’t wait to meet them.” Pidge smiled, continuing to ‘play’ with Tsukiya. 

“You and me both.” He sadly smiled. He felt back his mates couldn’t see this. He picked up the string that hung around his neck and started to play with the sharp stone at the end. 

“Wait, isn’t that Shiro or Keith’s necklace?” Pidge asked, when a small bit of light reflected off the crystal. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s Keith’s. The goof sharpened it to be as pointy as a knife.” He smiled fondly at the necklace. 

“Pink was for alphas, right? And yours was blue?” Pidge recalled. 

“Yeah. Mines blue. Keith wanted me to wear his today to have a part of my alphas with me.” He chuckled. “Only after Keith and Shiro started courting me did I learn how sappy those two can be.” He giggled again, causing Pidge to laugh too. 

“When you laugh, you’re belly kind of jiggles.” Pidge mused. 

Lance glared at her. “Do you ever want to see my belly again?” Pidge nodded. “Then STOP WITH THE WEIGHT COMMENTS!” He quickly pulled his shirt back down, sticking his tongue out at Pidge. 

“Lance! No!” Pidge whined. She wasn’t done playing with Lance’s belly. 

“You lost your privileges.” Lance placed his hands over his belly protectively, sticking his nose up and away from Pidge. 

Lance’s temper tantrum was cut short when Allura’s voice came over the intercom. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at Malolo.” You could hear the amusement in Allura’s voice. 

Lance was a bit hesitant getting out of the ship, but that was mostly due to his instincts. As he stepped into the foreign soil, a wave of anxiety washes over him. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He didn’t want random strangers to see his belly and he didn’t want to be touched by people he didn’t know. His distress scent rolled off him like huge waves like the ocean. Pidge had to plug her nose. 

“Wow there, sir. It’s fine. You can calm down. You’re in a safe, comfortable environment.” Lance felt a warm hand slightly pitch a nerve on his shoulder, causing his to instantly relax fogging his mind with a sweet sticky cloud. 

Lance turned to see a very friendly looking alien who the hand belonged to. He could smell that she was an omega like him from her chocolatey, lavender smell. Her skin felt similar to a humans, but it was far too soft and smooth to be human. She looked human except for her skin was a light pastel blue and she had a set of glowing antennae on her head. She also had a large tail with beautiful patterns tattooed into the flesh. 

“My name is Pàntú. I’ll be helping you today, if you’d like.” She smiled at the paladins, letting go of Lance’s shoulder. 

Allura clapped her hands and smiled. “Yes! We would very much like your help. My friend here, Lance, is pregnant with twins and, I feel, needs some good pampering. Could you help us with that?” Allura asked, causing Lance to blush. 

“Oh my, yes!” Pàntú chirped. “Will you be accompanying him?” The alien tilted her head. 

Pidge and Allura exchanged looks. “For the most part.” Pidge answered. 

“The most part!?” Lance panicked. 

“There are some places we want to checkout while your doing to pregnancy oriented stuff.” Pidge explained further. 

“So you’re planning on leaving me?” Lance fumed, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Only for a small interval of time.” Allura pipped in this time. “We plan on staying with you, but there are something’s you’ll be doing that is just for pregnancy. We won’t be able to go in with you, but we will stay in the building doing other things. Besides, you’re safe here and you’ll be so relaxed you won’t care me or Pidge isn’t there with you.” 

“I promise we will take very good care of you today, sir.” Pàntú smiled at the other omega reassuringly. 

Lance sighed, feeling as though this ‘relaxing’ day, wasn’t going to be relaxing at all. “Fine.” He huffed, and let Pàntú guide the three of them inside a rather large beautiful building. 

“We can start out with stretches and messages.” Pàntú beamed. “For this time, why don’t you two come with us so I can teach you some of these things so you can help him as he gets further along in his pregnancy and the pain becomes more prominent.” Pantu explained. 

Pidge shrugged and Allura nodded. “We can teach what we remember to Keith and Shiro when we get back to the ship.” Allura noted. 

Lance softly whimpered at the mention of his alphas names. “I’m guessing by your reaction, those are your mates?” Pàntú asked lightly. Lance smiled softly and nodded. “Oh, how sweet. They have the same names as the famous Voltron paladins!” She smiled. 

Lance felt pride bubble in his chest. Those famous heros, defenders that everyone loved, were his. His mates. “Actually-“ Lance could pass up the opportunity, he had to brag he was carrying the famous paladins pups. “They are Voltron paladins.” 

Pàntú’s eyes widened and mouth fell open. “Are you- are you paladins of Voltron?” 

Pidge smiled and waved at the girl. “Green paladin right here.” 

Allura smiled and raised her hand slightly. “Current Blue paladin.” 

Pàntú looked to Lance. “Former Blue paladin.” Lance placed his hands on his belly pointedly to silently explain why he wasn’t the Blue paladin anymore. 

“And in here-“ Pidge slide into her knees and playfully pointed at Lance’s stomach. “Are the black and red paladin’s pups.” Lance blushed at Pidge’s actions. 

There were stars in Pàntú’s eyes. “Oh my! It’s an honor to meet you!” She bowed. “I’m very glad to be helping the defenders of the universe today.” 

After having the paladins change into nothing but a silk robe that went down to their knees, Pàntú showed the them into one of the most beautiful rooms Lance has ever seen. The walls seemed to be stain glass with patterns of nature built into them, but they were solid, unlike glass. There were several small fountains and tiny waterfalls with lilies growing in them. Lance couldn’t believe how calm and comforting this room felt. 

Pàntú grabbed a mat and what seemed to be a silk scarf from a closet and motioned for Lance to sit on the mat. 

The concern that Lance wouldn’t be able to relax melted away quickly as Pàntú began teaching Allura and Pidge some stretches and messages to help Lance with his aches and pains. Some of the moves she showed were far too intimate for Pidge and Allura to ever try with Lance, but they noted it to explain to Keith and Shiro later. 

One of Lance’s favorites was when Pantu squeezed at his hips a certain way, practically relieving the pressure inside his pelvis. “Come, let me see you do some of them.” Pàntú spoke up at one point. 

“Wait, What?” Pidge looked taken aback. 

“I want to make sure you two really get it. Now come show me.” Pàntú motioned for them to come over. 

Lance was enjoying this. The idea of Pidge or Allura pampering him pleased the sadistic side of him. “Yeah guys. Come on. Show me that you’re listening.” Lance devilishly smirked and wiggles his hips. 

Pidge glared at him. “Allura wants to go first.” 

“What!?” The princess sputtered. 

“Come on Allura, I don’t bite.” He smirked at her. “Well, not often anyways.” He couldn’t help but laugh seeing Allura’s reaction. 

“It’s fine your highness, the moves are quite easy.” Pàntú held her hand out to Allura to guide her over to Lance. 

Allura took her hand and kneeled behind Lance. “Alright your highness, we’ll start with the simple hip squeeze.” 

Allura placed her hand on the sides of Lance bum and started to squeeze, but Allura is ridiculously strong. 

“Ow! Fuck Allura! She said squeeze, not crush.” Lance winced, feeling Allura’s hands in his muscles, even though her hands were no longer on him. 

“Ah, okay. You’re going to need to squeeze more gently.” You could see the sweat drop from Pàntú’s forehead. “Let’s try something else, shall we? Maybe this time, the other human with be the one applying the pressure.” She laughed nervously. “You’re highness can be the front support for this. Just kneel in front of him, and let him lean on you.”

“I’m terribly sorry, Lance. I forget how delicate you humans can be.” Allura sheepishly smiled as she shuffled in front of Lance. 

“It’s fine, you didn’t mean to.” He smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning forward like Pantu instructed. 

She wrapped the clothes around his hips, kind of like a hamic. She gave the two ends to Pidge. “Now, just wiggle the fabric as if you’re trying to get his hips to sway. 

Pidge started to wiggle the clothe back and forth, earning a moan from the pregnant omega. “Holy crow, that feels good.” 

“These moves are also very good for labor, so really keep this in mind. Also keep in mind to be a little more gentle with the soon to be mom.” Pàntú smiled, making Allura blush in embarrassment. 

“Hey, Allura. It’s fine.” Lance smiled as he continued to lean on her. “You didn’t cause any permanent damage and you didn’t harm the pups in any way. You simply made my hips a little sore.” Lance was trying to make Allura feel better. 

“I’m still very sorry. I will be much more gentle with you.” Allura nodded. 

Lance laughed. “I’m sure my body could handle be rough housed. I have two Alphas as mates.” He joked. “But you are going to careful with the pups. They are much more delicate than me so when you hold one of them, your going to have to remember that.” Lance smiled. 

Allura looked surprised. “You’ll let me hold your cubs?” 

Lance blushed. “Well, I thought you’d be one of the people to help me take care of them once they’re born.” 

A wide smile spread across her face. “Most certainly will, but I don’t do dirty diapers.” She said very seriously. 

Lance sighed. “Yeah, I have a feeling that will be my job.” 

Pàntú stole their attention as she clapped her hand as she stood up. “Let’s go get some scuba done, shall we?” She put the mat away and usher the paladins to a new room with bamboo for walls and even more waterfalls and flowers. 

An alien that looked just like Pàntú, but she had green skin, stepped out and smiled at everyone. “How many?” 

“Two betas and a pregnant omega.” Pantu answered for them. 

The green alien smiled and nodded. She pressed some buttons on the floor and three tables arose from the floor. One of the tables looked like it had a doughnut in the middle, having the middle section gone. 

“That one is for you.” Pàntú motioned to Lance. “It’s so you can lay on your stomach without hurting your precious cargo.” She giggled. 

Lance slightly waddled over to his table like Allura and Pidge. All three carefully took off their robes and laid face down on their tables. More aliens came out and started giving them massages. Lance felt in heaven as Pàntú rubbed into the spots that were the most sore, even in his legs. 

After the massage, they did a mineral scrub on their bodies, nurturing and removing dead skin.

Once done they were helped up and given their robes back. Pàntú then showed them to a shower room. “You must wash off before you enter the baths.” She explained. “But this is also the part where you must separate.” 

“What? Why?” Pidge frowned. 

“Well, being pregnant, Lance cannot safely stay in a sling for very long, so we have a pool designed just warm enough that he will be in no harm. That would be our salt bath, but our salt is created to nurture pregnancy. If you two were to go in, it would affect your hormones, and we don’t want that. So, Lance will go to the salt bath, and you two will go to the hot springs on the other side of the building. Don’t worry though, you three will be reunited.” She turned to Lance. “Lockers are over there, and towels are right there.” She pointed. “After wash off, go right ahead in.”

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow, both sporting a frown. “We’ll see you soon, Lance.” 

Lance turned with a sigh and picked a locker. He tugged at the string around his neck. He hadn’t taken off Keith’s necklace when he changed. They wouldn’t mind if he wore it in the bath, would they. All he wanted, was to have his alphas her with him. 

He sighed again and padded over to the showers, where he washed off. He took a moment to look down at his belly. Would he be alone in the bath, or would there be more pregnant omegas in there with him? He really didn’t want to stand naked in front of a group of strangers. 

He grabbed a small towel and sneaked into the bath area. It was empty. Not a soul in sight. He puffed out a breath of relief, and waddled over to the water. He stuck his foot in the water to test the temperature. Pantu was right. It was warm, but not really hot. 

He stepped in and moaned in pleasure and he sank chin deep into the water. It made little tiny bubbles in his skin.

After a minute or so, he sank a little lower and blew bubbles in the water with his nose. 

He sat back up and rubbed his belly, smiling at it fondly. “Looks like it just the three of us here.” 

He heard to door to the shower room close. There goes his privacy. 

“I’m afraid not little omega.” A gruff voice chuckled. 

Lance’s body went stiff. He slowly turned to see who had just entered. The only males allowed here were omega males. This voice certainly didn’t sound like one. 

That’s when the smell hit him. 

Alpha. 

Sweaty, stinky, greedy alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You smell that? It the smell of drama coming. Let me know what you think and what you want to see. I’ve already gotten requests to actually go through Lance giving birth instead of just, ‘he popped them out.’ So I promise, when the time comes, you will get all the gruesome details you’re nasty hearts desire.


	15. The Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has to deal with some really gross pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter does have blood and gun violence in it. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

The alpha that stood before him was an ugly large man, but surprisingly, not Galra. He had a small head in comparison to his fat neck and large body. The thing that freaked Lance out the most was his beard, it wasn’t a beard at all. They were slimy tentacles that oozed what looked like mucus. 

The fight or flight instinct thumbed at the back of his skull. Being a paladin for years, he’s been trained to stop and think which case would be best. But none worked in Lance’s favor. 

He felt the need to flee, but the only exit possible was being taken up by this nasty alpha’s frame. He doubted he could squeeze past him with how round he’s gotten. But he couldn’t fight either. First of all, because he had no weapon. Second, he was now 6 months pregnant and probably wouldn’t do very well in hand to hand combat. That could leave his belly vulnerable. He had two pups to protect. 

The omega spotted a gun on the man’s belt and a rope in the Alpha’s hand as he prowled closer, a smug smile on his face. He was planing on tying him up. “Get out.” The alpha growled. 

He had to come up with a plan. He had to do something. If only Keith and Shiro were here...that’s it. Lance formed a plan in his head. It wasn’t a solid plan, but it was something. 

Lance slowly stood up out of the water, holding his belly protectively. Lance did everything possible to make him seem completely vulnerable, from his stance to his scent. He let the alpha smell the submissive panic rolling off him in waves. Normally, letting your enemy smell your fear was a big no-no, but he wanted the alpha to feel like he had complete power. 

The man gurgled out a laugh. “Aw, it’s a cute little omega with pups.” He took a closer look at Lance, grabbing the omega’s chin with his slimy fingers, jerking Lance’s face from side to side. “You’re actually very pretty, I wouldn’t mind keeping you.” He clicked his tongue, shoving his slimy face into Lance’s neck.

Lance cringed at the feeling, letting out a soft whimper. He felt his body shudder, rejecting the alpha in front of him. “You smell good too. You must be a prime.” Lance could hear the grin the man’s face. He desperately wanted to slap it off his, disgusting, slimy face. 

Lance shivered as the man angrily growled into his ear. “Both your bond glands are taken.” Lance could feel the threat of a smile, twitch at his lips. “But I don’t need to be bonded with you to have fun with you and stuff you with my own pups.” 

Lance could feel bile burn at his throat at the mere thought of it. Now he knew his pups were in real danger. 

“B-before you tie me up, can I have something to cover myself.” Lance physically put effort into sounding meek and small, when in reality, he wanted to spit and curse at the repulsive man. 

“There are lockers next to-to the showers. I put my robe in there. P-please may I get it. I’m very shy with people seeing my body.” He fiend innocence, hoping to get to the pebble the man calls a heart. 

The man scowled, letting out a growl. “Fine!” He barked. “Make it quick, and if I see you trying something funny-“ he unlatched the gun at his belt and pointedly pressed it against Lance’s belly, earning a genuine gasp from the omega. He felt the bud of tears start to form in his eyes. 

‘Don’t you worry, Lancey Lance will protect you.’ Lance thought to himself as he held his belly, opening the door to the shower room. 

He waddled over to his locker. He untied the string around his neck, taking the crystal in hand. He was hoping this guy was as stupid as he looked. 

Lance pretended the crystal was a key to unlock the lockless locker and slipped on his robe, carful to tie the belt. He discreetly slipped the dagger like crystal up the sleeve of his robe. Bingo. The guy was an idiot. 

Lance waddled back over to the alpha, wiggling the sharp crystal into his hand. He kept his head down and eyes to the floor. This had to go smoothly without a hitch, or else Lance could be in some BIG trouble. 

He heard the man laugh as Lance stopped right in front of him. Lifting his head enough to look at the alpha’s face. 

“Alpha?” Lance wanted to choke himself. “If I’m going to be yours, can I scent you? I promise to be careful. It just might help me be less scared.” 

He heard the man rumble in pleasure. “You’re an obedient omega aren’t you?” He grinned. He moved his tentacles to give Lance full access to his neck.

Big mistake.

Lance quickly drove Keith’s sharpened crystal into the man’s neck. He saw his eyes go wide and heard him start to gurgle on his own blood. Lance made sure to get his wind pipe so he couldn’t scream, alerting others. 

“No. I’m an omega not to be messed with. ESPECIALLY when you threaten my cubs.” He let out his own tiny growl, removing the crystal to make sure the man would bleed out. 

He watched as the alpha stumbled to the ground, gasping for breath that we could never have until he lay lifeless on the floor. 

Lance quickly grabbed his gun and hid it in his robe. He doubted this guy came alone. These guys were probably pirates. Lance sighed. Boy did he hate pirates. They were usually disgusting, sexist pigs. 

He waddled over to the shower and washed the blood off of Keith’s crystal. He was pretty proud of himself. It was a pretty clean stab and he was able to avoid getting any blood on himself. 

He waddled over to the shower entrance to peer into the hall to see what he was up against. He peaked through the crack and saw another pirate standing not too far from the door. 

Lance quickly surveyed the rest of the area to see if anyone else was around. The pirate seemed to be alone out there. 

Lance slipped the laser gun out of his robe and aimed for the pirates head. This would have to be a kill shot, or a scene would happen, and he could get caught.

Bullseye 

The man fell lifeless to the ground without a sound. Now just to hide the body. 

Lance waddled over to the body and huffed, bending over to drag the body into the shower room. By the time the door closed behind him, Lance had to sit down, winded from his struggle. 

“Being pregnant is not making this easy.” Lance placed a hand on his belly. He had to giggle at the thought. A round six months along pregnant omega, running around, shooting pirates. He shook his head. “You just can’t make this stuff up. Who’s the cool ninja sharpshooter now?” He smiled rubbing his belly. 

Now, just to get to the original locker room to get a communicator to contact Voltron. He wasn’t dumb. He knew sooner or later, the other pirates would wonder where their buddies went, and Lance can’t handle that many pirates. His only hope was to get in contact with his mates. 

 

Allura and Pidge sighed as they sat in one of the hot spring pools. They felt the heat wrap it’s limbs around their bodies, completely relaxing them. 

“I still feel terrible leaving Lance by himself.” Allura mumbled, fiddling with the towel resting on the top of her head. 

“Allura, relaaaaax.” Pidge drawled out, soaking in the heat. “I’m sure he’s just fine. He’s Lance.” The tiny beta shrugged. 

The princess pursed her lips. She really didn’t want to hurt Lance in any way. Shiro had already explained to her about Lance thinking he was having an affair with her, which was far, far from the truth. “Something still just doesn’t feel right.” 

Pidge opened her eyes to glance at the princess. Allura had this strange ability to know something bad was going to happen right before it happened. “Maybe we should check on him.” Pidge bit her lip as they both started to stand. 

Suddenly, aliens came running into the room smelling of panic. “W-What’s going on!?” Allura demanded. 

“Pirates!” One of the workers gasped. “In the east wing!”

Terror thumbed at the center of their chest. “Where is the east wing!?” It was Pidge making demands now. 

The panicked alien shook her head. “Well-Well, in the east.” She was too panicked to give any good answers. 

Allura growled. “The salt baths, where they send the pregnant omegas. Is that in the east?” 

The alien nodded with tears in her eyes. “Yes.” It was barely a whisper.

Allura and Pidge sucked in a breath. “We have to get in contact with the others.” 

“We need a plan.” Pidge ran to the the locker room to throw on their robes. “I have a communication device in the pocket of my pants back at the first locker room. We just need a plan to get there.” 

“You go, I’m going to find Lance.” Allura forcefully tied her robe. 

 

Lance was panting heavily, leaning against a wall. At this rate, the pirates would hear him before they could even see him. He’s already shot three other pirates and ran, well, tried to run around. But he did have to admit, he missed this. 

The rush of battle. The adrenaline of getting caught. He could tell his pups were feeding off it too. He felt them squirm inside him right before he took his shots, as if to encourage him. But he also couldn’t risk getting caught, he would never last. Even just standing still was starting to tire him out. Good thing he was almost there. Almost to the locker room to call for help. That is before his dizzy spell whispered in his head. 

It had been awhile since he’s eaten anything and now it was taking it toll. He heard Matt’s words ring in his head about having to eat more. How the Galra pup would suck him dry. He was paying for it now. 

Lance clutched to the wall. The shortness of breath mixed with the dizziness made him squeeze his eyes shut. 

“Don’t pass out, don’t pass out.” He mumbled to himself. “Your pups need you. You have to get through this.” He grit his teeth, feeling his mind go foggy. 

“Lance?” He heard a whimper to his left. He spotted a familiar blue face. 

“Pàntú?” He breathed out. “Perfect, I could really use your help.” He huffed. “I need to get to the main locker room, but I’m physically spent. I’m going to need you do something for me.” He placed a hand on his belly, squeezing his eyes shut again. He breathed out, trying to clear his head as another wave passed through him. 

“Oh?” Pàntú tilted her head. 

“Sorry, I’m just really dizzy right now.” He slowly opened his eyes again. “As I was saying, we need to get to the main locker room so I can get in contact with the others and get Voltron here. We also need to avoid these ugly pirates.” Lance grimaced. 

“They are ugly aren’t they?” Pàntú pursed her lips. “But they’re cheap, and they’re too stupid to try and out smart me.” 

Lance looked at her, confusion twisted in his face. His breath hitched as he realized, “You’re the captain.” 

She smiled and nodded. “Yes, yes I am.” She pulled out a gun and pressed it against his head. Lance felt his mouth go dry, it felt like he was trying to swallow cotton balls. 

“And you, former Blue paladin, are going to bring me a pretty penny.” She tapped the gun against his belly. “The red and black paladin’s pups you say? That’s even more money.” 

Lance growled, feeling tears pucker in his eyes, and fear shake the muscles in his legs. He was in deep shit now. 

 

Keith growled as he sat with his arms folded into his chest, tapping the dinner table with his foot impatiently. “What’s taking so long? It’s been a couple hours! They should be getting back by now.” He gritted his teeth. 

Shiro sat next to him, eyes closed, focusing on his breathing. The thing that gave him away was his human hand, white knuckled and clutching the table. 

“You guys need to chill.” Hunk eyed them cautiously. “It hasn’t been that long yet. I’m sure they’re enjoying themselves.” He went to place a hand on Keith’s shoulder, but the alpha snapped his teeth at him, earning an offensive shriek from the beta. “Rude!” 

Everyone’s backs straightened when they heard a loud roar echo through the castle. “What’s going on!?” Shiro stood up quickly, hands flat on the table. Suddenly the castle shook, tilting the paladins. 

“Somethings going on with one of the lions.” Hunk voiced. 

“We better find out which one.” Shiro darted to the hangers once the shaking stopped, Hunk and Keith following suit.

They found themselves in the Blue lion’s hanger as it let out another deafening roar, slamming its paw on the ground, violently vibrating the floor again. 

“What’s going on!? Why is Blue freaking out!?” Keith yelled, trying to be heard over all the noise. 

“Paladins! Suit up quickly! Allura and the others are in danger!” Coran’s voice rang in the hanger over the speaker. 

Keith and Shiro’s blood ran cold, dragging ice through out their bodies, alerting them of every possible thing going on in the room. Their pupils shrank into tiny slits, looking that of a dangerous predator. The primal instinct to hunt and kill fogged their mind. They only had one mission in mind, find Lance, protect him, and kill anything or anyone that dares get in their way. 

They were in their uniform in a matter of minutes. “You will be taking a pod, going in the lion’s won’t help you.” Coran voiced through the intercom. 

Hunk was gasping for breath, trying to keep up with the two alphas, but he understood. These alpha were prepared to do anything to get to their mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pàntú is Chinese for traitor. The more you know! Tell me what you guys think and what you’d like to see. I aim to please.


	16. Heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro go into a frenzy and Pàntú is a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains blood and violence 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

Pàntú had dragged Lance back to the first room they went to, with the stain glass walls and everything. The emergency lights were on, dousing the room in a eerie red light. It made the water in the waterfalls, look like blood presenting the opposite effect they were created for.

Lance squirmed uncomfortably on his knees. He was surrounded by gross pirates with his hands tied behind his back. He had to think quick and keep the pirates distracted. 

“So, What? You don’t even actually work here?” Lance bobbed his head towards Pàntú, carefully wiggling the the sharp crystal from his sleeve, down to his hand. Pàntú had taken Lance’s gun away, but she never knew about the crystal. 

“No, I work here. I have to do something when I’m not raiding the universe. It’s a good cover too.” She folded her arms and leaned against a wall. “I’m planning on making you a long term investment. You could get me into retirement.” She grinned. 

“Long term investment?” Lance could taste the spite in his voice. Good, he wanted her to taste it too. 

Lance had to force away a grin himself as he felt the sharp smooth stone graze his finger tips. He grasped the pink rock and started quietly sawing at the ropes that bound his hands together. He had to be carful with his movements or one the others would pick up that he was up to something. 

“Yeah.” She pushed off the wall and prowled closer to Lance. He couldn’t help but feel like he was on animal planet. He could picture it now. He was the poor gazelle by the water hole, about to be snapped by a scaly crocodile slithering in the water. 

Lance quickly stopped sawing at the ropes as Pàntú grew closer. She bent her knees, leaning down to be on eye level with Lance, who she’s forced to sit on his knees. A pregnant omega, on his knees. How rude?!

She grabbed his jaw and looked at him with her beady eyes. “To get the most amount of gac I can get, I’m going to have to wait for these little money makers to be popped out.” She glanced down at Lance’s stomach. 

Lance whipped his head out of her grasp, growling to the best of his abilities. “You monster.” He side eyed her. He wanted to spit at her, but he felt that would be pushing his luck.

“Hey, I get more gac for a whole person, not a half of person.” She stood up straight and laughed. 

Lance wanted to make a nasty remark about her high pitched laugh, but stopped, wincing at a sharp pain in his side. The adrenaline that kept his dizziness at bay was starting to fail him and he could tell something horrible was going to start happening inside him if he wasn’t taken care of soon. 

Lance felt his eye glaze over as he realized that the sharp pain was internal and there’s only so much that, that could mean. He would have to figure out something fast, or not even Pàntú would be able to steal his pups, because there would be no one to steal. 

 

The moment Shiro and Keith’s foot hit the soil, they were in complete attack mood. They felt their blood run cold as the world around them seemed to slow down. They had the urge to attack something, to hunt something, to kill whatever stood in the way between them and their Lance. 

Shiros hand was already pulsing a dangerous purple, ready to destroy, before he even reached the entrance to the resort. Keith gripped the red bayard in his hand, a bright flash of light gleamed at the bayard took its chooser form. 

Hunk lagged behind, frightened to make a wrong move near the alphas. Even with his duller beta senses, he could smell how on edge the alphas were. How close they were to snapping. He felt his stomach tighten as he glimpsed Keith’s new sword. It wasn’t like his usual one, it was much more scary looking. He could tell a blood bath was waiting to happen inside this spa, there was no stopping it. Not now. 

They finally reached the entrance where two pirates ran out to meet the paladins. They gave sleezy grins, raising their swords. “Ooo it the Paladins of Voltron. Don’t know what their getting into.” One with a few missing teeth growled. 

‘Oh no. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.’ Hunk thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see what the red and black paladins were going to do to them. He’s glad he did. 

All he heard was the pirates laughing turn to screaming, and the loud crush of what Hunk could only assume was their bones. 

“Let’s go.” Shiro let out a growl that sent shivers down the beta’s back. 

“S-Shiro? The message said she was in the locker room and Allura went to go find Lance. So I’ll go look for Pidge. You two find Lance?” Hunk was shivering in fear as he talked. He was afraid he would be seen as a threat for some odd reason. 

Shiro only nodded at him and stepped over the bodies Hunk desperately avoided looking at. The alpha sniffed the air. Hunk could see Shiros pupils become even thinner slits, he didn’t even know that was possible. 

“Pidge is that way.” Shiro pointed to his left. “We-“ he growled. “Are going this way.” He bobbed his head to the right. The alphas wasted no time running in the direction of their mate.

Hunk stood in one spot, still slightly frozen in fear. “God bless the souls of those that try to stop them.” Hunk shook his head to clear his thoughts and ran to the left, towards the locker room. 

 

You could tell the path the alphas were going just by following the blood and bodies they left behind. It was almost like a morbid fairy tale, but instead of leaving crumbs, it was bloody foot prints. 

Shiro’s hands was caked red with the purple light, barley seeping through. Same went for Keith’s sword. Both having splattered blood on their clothes and faces. They were lost to their primitive instincts.

Shiro ran a hand through his hair as more pirates ran at him, tainting his white tuff red. Pàntú had more pirates than the paladins originally thought. But that didn’t stop the alphas. Didn’t even slow them down. 

“Shiro, Keith?” A familiar voice rang in the room. But it wasn’t the voice they were looking for. 

“You’re looking for Lance.” Allura nodded at them very seriously. “I know the area he was last in, I’ll take you there. You didn’t happen to bring an extra weapon with you? It’s hard to fight these guys without one.” The princess asked. 

Keith only nodded and tossed her a dagger, bloody from where he touched it. Allura was actually really grossed out by it but she didn’t let it show. She could tell Shiro and Keith were on the edge of insanity by the way they slaughtered all these pirates. She’s never seen them so savage, but she knew why. She understood. You don’t mess with an alphas mate. ESPECIALLY when they’re pregnant. 

Allura took the lead making her way to the locker room she left the omega. She froze as she saw blood on the ground. They hadn’t been to this area yet, there shouldn’t be blood. She could tell the alphas thoughts were in sync with hers as she heard growls rip out their throats. 

Allura ran over to the door to the locker room and slammed it open. “Relax, I don’t think it’s Lance’s. Come look at this.” she called to the alphas. 

They prowled closer to take a look. Allura couldn’t help but see hungry lions in the paladins motions and eyes. She decided to check the rest of the locker room and bath for Lance. 

Shiro and Keith’s eyes landed on the bodies Lance had previously taken care of. They couldn’t help but smile with pride at how great their omega is. Even at around six months pregnant, Lance could kick ass.

“He’s a fighter.” Shiro seemed to rumble. 

“But we already knew that.” Keith rumbled back. 

“Guys-“ Allura licked her lips as she exited the bath room. “He not here.” She watched as a snarl spread across the alphas faces. 

Keith let out a small roar as he turned on his heels and stamped out of the locker room. Shiro followed suit and began to sniff the air again. “That way” he growled nodded to the left. 

“I’m going to kill the captain when I see them.” Keith growled to Shiro.

“You and me both.” Shiro growled back, jaw set in anger. 

 

Lance did his best to focus on his breathing as he sawed at the ropes around his wrists. His eyes squeeze shut as waves of dizziness swam around in his head like gold fish in a glass bowl. The sharp pain in his side seeming to only grow. 

“What’s up with you?” Pàntú asked staring as pain visibly danced on his face. 

“I told you before-” He seemed to gasp out. “- it’s been awhile since I’ve eaten and something-“ tears budded in his eyes as he was forced to say it out loud. “Something’s wrong. I can feel it.” He shook his head, refusing to cry.

“What kind of wrong?” Pàntú eyed him. 

“The pups! Somethings wrong with my cubs!” Lance verbally lashed out. He felt the last of the rope’s thread bust apart, his hands free.

Pàntú seemed to scowl, not liking the idea. Those pups were going to make her rich, but they’d have to be alive to do that. She was distracted, however, as one of the pirates stumbled in, clearly panicked. 

“M-MONSTERS! They’re here! The paladins! AND THEY’RE BEASTS!” the pirated panted heavily. Lance felt a pang in his heart. His mates! His mates were here!

Pàntú whipped her head over to Lance. “They’re here for you!” She scowled. “Not on my watch! Full out retreat. Our main goal is to get this fat omega on my ship. MOVE!” She barked out orders. 

Lance had to move. He had to get to his mates. They could help with the pain. They could protect him. His mates meant safety for him, but most importantly, his pups. 

Lance gripped the dagger like crystal in his hand, hoping to use it one last time. 

Pàntú pulled at Lance’s arm, trying to make him stand. She gasped out as she noticed Lance’s hands untied, noticing a little too slowly. 

The omega swung out with the crystal. Pàntú tried to dodge, but she couldn’t move fast enough. The crystal sank into her shoulder. Lance was aiming for her neck, but shoulder was good enough. He drove the dagger as deep as he could. As he felt Pàntú’s grip loosen on his arm, he ripped out of her grip and started to run to the exit. 

He was there. He was free. He was safe with his mates. At least, he almost was. 

As Lance reached for the door handle, a hand grabbed the collar of his robe and pulled him back, causing his to stumble and fall and his butt. Lance looked up to see a seething Pàntú, dagger still in her shoulder. 

Lance placed a protective hand over his belly as he tried to scoot away from the angry alien. 

“I was going to let your pups live. I WAS going to use them. But you could still bring me a lot of money. Pup or NO PUP!” She stomped closer to him. 

She drew he leg back to kick him. Lance knew she was going to aim for his stomach. He quickly curled in on himself, doing his best to protect his belly and the precious treasures inside. 

Pàntú kicked, foot crashing into Lance’s shins. She kicked him several different times making his legs bruised and bloody. She kneeled down and grabbed Lance’s face, claws growing from her fingertips. They sank into his skin, drawing blood from his smooth soft cheek. 

Pàntú’s antennae perked up as she heard screams come from outside the door. She could feel the temperature of the room grow cold as whatever was causing the screaming grew closer and closer with ever second.

The door slammed open and there stood Shiro and Keith, covered in blood. 

Lance could feel his body relax from the mere sight of his alphas. He saw their eyes lock on him. He saw something dark cover their face in an eerie shadow. They saw the blood, their omega’s blood. And Pàntú, claws still piercing Lance’s skin. 

They’ve lost it. Both alphas gave a roar that seemed to shake the building. Fangs dropped long ago, glinting in the light. Lance could smell it. 

His mates had gone feral. 

The last of the pirates jumped in front of their captain in hopes to protect her, the only result was their throats being ripped out with the alphas teeth. 

Pàntú stood up, doing the best she could to run away, but she was the whole reason they were here. She was the reason Lance was in danger. She was the reason Lance was bleeding. She was going to have to go. The alphas were quick to grab her. 

Lance could only watch with glazed eyes and a blank expression as he heard her screaming, as he saw her blood being split. He watched as the alphas teeth tore at her throat. The same teeth, so gentle with his neck, little love bites, little nips. The same mouths that broke his bond glands, and clean his wounds, were tearing the life from this woman. 

He watched as Keith and Shiro turned to him, blood smeared all over their mouths. He could still see the predators in their eyes, but he didn’t want them, he wanted his loving mates. The mates that rubbed his back when he was sick in the toilet. The mates that loved to caress and talk to his swollen belly. The warm and safe mates. 

Lance felt tears drop from his eyes, down his cheeks. “Kashi? Keith?” He whimpered. 

Shiro and Keith felt their consciousness slowly waded through their minds. “Baby.” Keith breathed out. 

Lance felt the flood gates open. All the fear, all the panic he felt throughout this ordeal racked down on him. He sobbed out, body trembling, holding out his hand out to his mates. 

Shiro and Keith quickly sandwiched the omega holding him close. Not caring about the alphas being covered in blood, Lance latched onto them, sobbing into Shiro’s shoulder. “She was going to kill them.” He screamed out, his body shaking. “I was so scared!” He nuzzled into Shiro’s neck, as if to hide from the world. 

Shiro and Keith latched onto Lance as much as he latched to them. Keith rubbed circles into the omega’s back, cooing at him. 

“Your-your necklace, in-in her shoulder.” Lance pointed a shaky finger to the remains of Pàntú. 

“Shhh, it’s fine baby. You used the necklace as a weapon?” Keith pushed his face into Lance’s hair, not caring the mess he was creating. 

Lance whimpered and nodded. Keith breathed in his scent holding his trembling body. “I’m so proud of you baby. You did amazing.” Keith praised.

“You did a lot to protect the pups.” Shiro added, rubbing Lance’s thigh. 

“I’m so tired.” Lance sobbed out.

“You can rest now. We will take care of you.” Shiro kissed his temple. “I promise, we won’t leave your side.” 

Lance couldn’t fight off the darkness that he’s been fighting off what feels like hours. He passed out in the alphas arms. 

“He’s bleeding. They hurt him. They hurt our Lance.” Keith scowled. 

“They touched our omega.” Shiro growled. “We should have never left his side.” 

“Where’s Lance? Oh my quiznack!” Pidge gasped seeing Pàntú’s body torn apart on the ground. “Why is she in pieces?” Pidge pointed to the body, obviously disgusted by the sight. She froze as she heard Shiro and Keith growling at her. 

“Pidge, they’re feral right now.” Hunk grabbed her shoulder slowly pulling her back. “If you don’t give them space, they might attack you.” 

“But Lance is bleeding. He needs help. Plus we need to get him to Matt so he can check on the pups.” Pidge pushed Hunks hand away and slowly started to approach the couple. Without Lance awake to defuse the situation, Pidge would have to somehow get the Alphas to cooperate. 

As she took a cautious step closer, both the alphas started to growl louder, baring their teeth at the tiny beta. She raised her hands defensively, to show she wasn’t a threat. 

Not good enough. They continued to glare at her, baring their teeth. She would have to submit. 

Pidge rolled her eyes. ‘Stupid stinking alphas. Too territorial.’ She thought to herself as she frowned deeply. It was in no way uncommon for a beta to submit, but it didn’t come as easily as it did for omegas. 

She bit the inside of her cheek, tilting her neck to show submission. She was obviously annoyed by it, but the alphas seemed to accept it because they stopped growling. 

“Shiro, Keith. I know your very territorial of Lance right now. And I’m NOT trying to separate you, but we need to get him out of here.” She licked her lips. “You can stay by his side. If you like, we won’t even touch him, but he’s injured and needs a pod. Not to mention Matt need to examine him. You want to know if your pups are fine don’t you?” 

Pidge watched as their scowls started to soften. She could tell they were listening to her. 

“We have a first aid kit in the ship. You could attend his wounds. But we need to go fast. The quicker we get Lance back to the castle, the quicker he and the pups will get better.” Pidge continued to reason with them. 

Keith looked to Shiro and they exchanged looks. They slowly started to stand, gently lifting Lance as they stood. 

Pidge smiled. “Hunk, show them the way back to the ship. I need to gather some documentation then Allura and I will take the other ship back.” She nodded to the other beta, stepping to the side to not invoke on the alpha’s space. 

Hunk felt butterflies bubble and flutter in his stomach. “Oh, oh yeah. Leave me with two feral alphas.” The beta mumbled to himself as he turned to lead the couple back to the ship. 

He glanced over his shoulder to see how Lance was doing, never slowing down his pace. ‘Poor, Lance. He looks terrible.’ Hunk thought to himself. He felt his sadness weigh heavy on his chest. The poor omega did nothing wrong, he just wanted a day to relax. Was that too much to ask? 

As the ship came into view Hunk glanced over his shoulder again to see how the alphas were. “I’ll pilot the ship back. You two stay in the back with Lance. I’m sure he really needs you right now.” Hunk seemed to pout. Shiro and Keith only nodded as they continued to walk towards the ship.

After Hunk had opened that back entrance for the couple to walk in, Shiro and Keith gently set Lance down on the seats. Lance’s back was leaned against Keith’s chest, and his legs in Shiro’s lap.

They felt sense of calm wash over them, having their omega in their arms, but the thumb of primal instincts held its icy hands around the alphas nerves. 

Keith grabbed the maroon scarf he carried in his pocket, and gently wiped the blood off the omega’s face with the soft cloth. His instincts told him to clean the wound, so that’s what he did. He tenderly turned Lance’s head to start licking at his cuts. 

He glanced to his other mate and saw he was doing the same with Lance’s legs. Lapping his tongue against the omega’s shins, Shiro met Keith’s gaze. The didn’t talk, they only stared at each other as they cleaned Lance’s wounds. 

After the alphas deemed his wound clean, and no longer bleeding, they started to kiss at the omega’s bronze skin. Keith would kiss his eyelids, and Shiro would kiss his knees. They wanted to give their omega all the love they could, they wanted him to feel safe. Even if he was unconscious. 

They felt the familiar rumble and thump of the ship landing. The picked Lance back up and carried him out, greeted by Coran and Matt. 

“Carful you guys!” Hunk called. “They’re feral.” 

“We’re fine, Hunk.” Shiro answered the beta’s warnings. “We just can’t leave his side right now.” He looked to Matt, hoping he’d understand. 

He nodded to the couple. “Wouldn’t dream of separating you three, but we do need to take a look at him.” He motioned to Coran and himself. 

“It appears he’s physically fine for the most part. He’s in no immediate danger of bleeding out or anything of the sort, so I’d say it’s best you examine the kits.” Coran twirled his mustache. 

Matt nodded and motioned for the alphas to follow him to the infirmary. He set up a bed quickly and placed Lance on the mattress. 

Not being able to leave Lance’s side, the alphas stood on either side of the head of his bed to try and not get in Matt’s way. 

“He needs a drip.” Matt told Coran as he went through a box he pulled out of a large drawer. 

Keith and Shiro watched as Coran quickly stuck a needle in Lance’s hand to connect him to a drip. Matt came over and untied Lance’s robe, letting it fall open. 

Matt was unfazed by the sight of Lance’s genitals, mostly because he’s already had to do several exams of Lance already. At first, both alphas weren’t happy about it. Their beautiful omega was for their eyes only, but they’ve grown to trust Matt. 

He wrapped a band around the omega’s back to his belly. “What’s that supposed to do?” Keith asked seeing the strange device being placed on his mate. 

“It’s kind of like a heart monitor of sorts. It will tell me the condition of the cubs since the ultrasound isn’t working right now.” Hunk had accidentally knocked it over getting a little too excited during one of Lance’s ultrasounds. 

Matt flipped a switch and the sound of the pups heart beats filled the room. Both the alphas felt themselves let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

They were still alive. Their cubs were still living. But Matt was making a sour face. That couldn’t be good, right?

Matt turned to see the panic of the alphas faces. “No! No, it’s fine. The pups are fine, it’s just their heartbeats-“ he licked his lips. “We’ll talk about it when Lance wakes up. Speaking of which, we should put some ointment of those wounds and bandage them up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Work got in the way. Let me know what you think, I really want to hear your opinion. Also tell me what you want to see. I got requests for Lance to take down Pàntú, requests for Shiro and Keith to destroy her, and even got a request for Pidge to save Lance, so I got Lance stabbing Pàntú, Shiro and Keith destroying Pàntú and Pidge calming the beasts. Hope you guys liked it.


	17. Moo Goo Gai Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is on bed rest and everyone is giving Lance some special attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

Lance’s head was pounding. He felt like he was just sucker punched in the face by Voltron. A soft whimper left his lips as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting being blinded by the bright lights. 

“Baby?” He felt a warm hand twirling at his bangs, relaxing his nerves. His brain felt foggy, like everything was all smudged and clouded. 

He purred as he felt the warm hands touch his skin, melting away his pain.

“Baby?” A different silky voice came from his other side. 

A soft whimper slipped through his lips again as his vision started to clear. “Kashi?” He whispered. “Keith?” He looked to his other side and met his mate’s beautiful purple eyes. “What happened?” Lance groaned, placing a hand on his pounding head.

Shiro crawled into the infirmary bed next to him, placing a kiss on his temple. “There was an attack at the resort, you fainted.” 

Visions of blood and Pàntú’s beady eyes flooded his memory. “That’s right. There were-there were pirates and- and they wanted something.” The omega tried to recall. 

“It doesn’t matter now, she dead.” Keith grunted slipping into the other side of the bed.

“No!” Lance clutched at the fabric of Keith’s shirt. “She wanted the pups. She wanted to sell our cubs.” He started to become frantic with his words. “Then she-she got mad and I was dizzy. I fell.” He continued to blubber incoherent words. 

Keith tried to hold Lance’s clammy hands in his, but the omega’s grip was like iron on his shirt. “Baby, baby it’s fine.” Shiro started rubbing circles into the omega’s back, not understanding a word. Did he just slip into speaking Spanish?

“¡Trató de matarlos!” Lance sobbed. 

“Baby, we can’t understand you.” Keith tried to comfort the hysterical omega. 

“She tried to kill them, Keith! She wanted our pups dead!” Lance blurted out. 

Both alphas froze in anger. They could feel the pulsing heat spread through their chests. They wanted to growl and rip Pàntú apart even further, but Lance didn’t need that right now. Lance didn’t need two angry alphas when he could barely keep himself together. He needed his mates. The mates that swore to love and care for him through thick or thin. 

“You don’t need to worry about her anymore.” Shiro spoke as calmly as he could, softly pinching at his back. “We won’t be leaving your side anytime soon.” Shiro kissed the shell of the omega’s ear and right below it, slightly calming the pregnant omega. 

Lance slowly released his grip on the alpha’s shirt, as the both of them did every trick they knew how to calm Lance down. Eventually they got Lance to relax as they sucked at his bond glands, the best way to have him relax. 

“The pups-“ Lance mumbled, leaning back against his pillow. “I felt a sharp pain in my side. Are they okay?” He hummed out. 

“I’m actually here to talk to you about that.” Matt walking into the infirmary, blushing at the sight of the alphas sucking the omega’s neck. 

“Matt!” Lance smiled, looking totally blissed out. His face slowly turned serious as he tapped at his alphas to stop. “Please tell me everything is okay with my pups.” Lance placed a hand on his swollen belly, seeming to beg the beta. 

Matt smiled at the omega. “Your pups are fine-“ he paused “for now.” 

Matt could see all three of them tense up at his words. “What do you mean ‘for now.” Shiro’s voice was dangerously low. 

Matt sighed seeing how worried and broken the omega looked, bandages still on his face. “Lance was put under a lot stress, both mentally and physically. Putting the two together, well-“ he licked his lips nervously. “It wasn’t good for the cubs.” 

Lance clutched at the blankets, knuckles turning white. The pang of tears swelled in his eyes all over again. A soft whimper chocked out of his throat. 

Matt felt his heart shatter. “No-no Lance. Please don’t cry. The pups are just in a distressed state. And, yes, that can be dangerous, but we’re going to take care of it so its not. You just need to take the vitamins I give you, relax, and I need you on bed rest for about two weeks. After that, there should be no problems, I promise.” Matt tried to ease the omega’s worries. 

“If I do that, bed rest I mean, and take your vitamins, they’ll be okay?” Lance sniffed, softly petting his bump. 

Matt nodded. “Yes. Your past ultrasounds and heart monitors have indicated that you take good care of your pups and that they are healthy little ones. Yes this is a minor inconvenience, but knowing you and your mates, I have no doubt in my mind that your cubs are strong, that they won’t go down without a fight.” Matt fondly smiled at the couple, who softly smiled back. 

Lance let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. “Can my bed rest be in the lounge area?” He looked up to his mates. “I want to be around everyone.” He explained. “I want my pack.”

“His nest is still there. And theres a bathroom not too far from the area. We could easily carry him.” Keith looked to Shiro. Lance followed by looking at the larger alpha. 

“It is also near the kitchen.” Shiro contemplated. “I think that would be fine, but the person to ask is Matt.” 

All three turned to the beta. He shrugged and smiled. “As long as he’s not walking around or anything, it should be fine. Maybe sleep in the bed at night, but besides that, it’s up to you.” 

Lance smiled, placing both hands on his belly. “I think I want that.” 

Matt clapped his hands together. “Great! Super glad everything worked out. I just need you to stay here for the night, Shiro and Keith, you are welcome to stay. Pidge and I are going to fix up some special vitamins for you, but until then, you should get some more rest.”

Lance smiled down at his belly. “Everything’s going to be ok.” He cooed 

 

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, humming as he stretched his legs and back as he sat in his cushy nest. He had arranged it to his liking before the whole ordeal, and luckily no had touched it, so the massive nest cradled him perfectly. Once he entered his second trimester, he nested and rearranged his and the pack nest constantly. A guilty smiled spread across his face as he heard his back pop. 

“Lance.” Keith scolded the omega, looking up from his sketchbook. “You know it’s not good to be cracking your back. If you were uncomfortable you should have told me.” The alpha chastised the blue paladin. They were sitting together with their legs intertwined.

Lance ducked his head, dopey smile on his face, hoping the alpha wouldn’t be too mad at him. “I’m sorry. It’s just an old habit of mine.” Lance slightly giggled.

Keith gave him a ‘you know better’ look, but he couldn’t hold it long, lips slowly melting into a smile. “Here, turn around.” Keith plopped down his pencil and paper and motioned for Lance to turn, so his back was facing him. 

Lance gasped as Keith started to massage his thumbs into his back. “Oh, that feels really good.” Lance mewled as Keith started to pinch at Lance’s overwhelmed spine. 

“When did you get out of the infirmary?” Lance and Keith looked up to see Pidge strolling into the lounge. 

“Hey Pidge.” Lance smiled up at her as Keith greeted her two. “Shiro and Keith plopped me here about half a varga ago.” Lance tapped his chin in thought. 

“Speaking of Shiro, where is he? I thought hell would have froze over before he left your side again.” Pidge snorted. 

“He’s training.” Keith answered. “We both agreed that one of us should be with Lance at all times, but we still need to be paladins. So, while he trains, I stay here with Lance, and when he comes back, I have to go train.” Keith face looked like he tastes something sour as he thought about leaving Lance. “Is that better?” Keith asked, leaning forward to get a look at Lance. 

Lance hummed and nodded, slowly leaning his back against the couch again. “So what can I do for you?” Lance asked as he noticed Pidge staring at him intently. 

Pidge shook her head as if breaking free from a trance. “Oh, nothing. Just bored.” She rocked on her heels. “Wanted to see how you were doing.” She mostly mumbled under her breath. 

“You were worried about me!?” Lance teased the girl, giggling as she turned red. 

“For your information, YES! I’m worried. You went through a lot.” Pidge scowled. “But I also have some stuff for you.” Pidge fiddled with her pockets and pulled out a pink stone. 

“Keith’s necklace!” Lance gasped as he saw the familiar stone that saved him and his pups lives multiple times. 

“I thought we left that in the bitch’s shoulder?” Keith took the stone from Pidge’s offering hands. 

“Keith, language.” Lance scolded, leaning closer to see the stone. He didn’t even realize he was cupping his belly protectively with both hands, as if recalling the memories triggered his protective instincts. 

“After you guys left, I went and got it. And might I add how gross you left things? There was blood and guts everywhere. Blood all over the necklace too.” 

Lance turned a little green at the thought. “Yeah, let not talk about it, because I might just throw up.” Lance had to cup his mouth and swallow it down a couple times. 

After Lance had gain his composure back, Keith thanked Pidge for thinking of them. He looked at the stone fondly. “I’m glad I was sort of able to protect you with this. How a piece of me was able to keep you safe.” He leaned his head onto the omega’s shoulder. 

“Keith, I don’t know if you remember this, but a part of you is always with me right now, and she likes to sit on my bladder.” Lance joked. He never failed to lighten the mood whenever things took a turn for the darker. 

Keith grunted, softly shouldering Lance, earning a sly giggle in response. 

Pidge faked a gag. “You guys are so cheesy.” Her words may have seemed she was annoyed, but her smile said otherwise. 

“Pidge-“ Lance looked to the tiny beta. “Could you do me a favor?”

Pidge gave Lance a weary look. “Depends on what the favor is.” 

“It’s nothing big. I’m just getting kind of cold. I would get more blankets, but I’m on bed rest and shouldn’t be moving around. Could you go get me a couple of spare blankets?” Lance asked her. 

“Yeah, of course!” Pidge sprang into action without a second thought. 

Ever since Lance’s pregnancy pheromones really started to seep through around the end of his first trimester, everyone on the ship bent over backwards to do things for Lance. It was instinct to care and help their pack omega, especially when they’re pregnant. In fact, it made everyone happy when they were helping Lance. It just felt so right to help him.

Sometimes it would get on Lance’s nerves, because he felt like a bother, he felt useless, but he knew it was instinct to want to wave on him, hand and foot while he’s carrying cubs. 

Keith picked his sketchbook back up when Pidge left to go hunt for some blankets. “What are you drawing?” Lance leaned over, tapping a couple fingers against his belly. 

“Just sketching. Passing the time.” Keith hummed as Lance craned his neck to get a better look at the picture. 

“Is-is that me!?” Lance gasped. “Holy quiznak, Keith! This is amazing!” Lance slowly took the book out of his hands. Keith wanted to protest. He wanted to deny the drawing was any good and hide the book, but he didn’t. 

“They’re-they’re alright, I guess.” Keith rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“Alright? Sweetheart, these are amazing. How, after all these years, not know you can really draw?” Lance started to flip through the book. 

Keith grunted, seeing Lance flip through the pages. “Oh relax. If you can see me pee my pants after I sneeze, I can see your drawings.” Lance whined. 

Lance flipped to the very beginning of the book, soaking in the drawings like they were water. “This is my third sketchbook since coming into space.” Keith explained. “When I have free time, if I’m not training, I’m usually drawing.” 

“I’ve seen you draw in your sketchbook for years, but I’ve never seen any of these.” Lance sucked in a breath as he turned the page and saw a new drawing. He lightly traced the lines with his fingers, careful not to smudge anything. It was an image of him holding a tiny alien animal. He remembered how soft the creature’s fur was. “This is when we visited that tropical planet two years ago. What was it called?” 

“Mundie.” Keith answered while Lance continued to flip through the other sketches. He found it was mostly him and Shiro covering the pages, but you could still find the rest of the team through out the pictures.

Lance flipped to an image of him and Shiro cuddling by a fire. The shadows on their faces looked so real. Keith rested his head against Lance’s shoulder as he peered through his drawings. 

“That was when we went camping on Olkari.” Keith noticed Lance lingering on this particular image. 

“That’s when we all shared family memories with each other. When you finally told us what happened to your dad.” Lance practically whispered then sighed. “Look how skinny I was, now I’m all squishy and round.” Lance rubbed the side of his protruding belly. 

“Yeah, you look even better now.” Keith sat up and moved Lance’s shirt up to show his belly. Keith cupped Lance’s belly and nuzzled his face against it. “I love your size. I love all your sizes.” 

Lance couldn’t help but smile as his mate showed affection for both him and their pups. Lance started combining his fingers through Keith’s raven hair. He went to plop the book down, when some of the pages flipped to his more recent drawings. Lance started at them. 

It was a picture of him, and it was recently. He could tell from the size of his belly. It was one of those days where he was self conscious about his size as he looked in the mirror at his form, but the way Keith drew him. He looked beautiful in the picture. He didn’t look like the mess he saw himself as, he saw a mother. 

“This-“ Lance picked up the book to show Keith. “Is this how you see me?” Lance felt tears swell in his eyes. Keith even went as far as to draw beautiful designs around him.

“I told you baby, everyone’s told you-“ Keith placed the book down. “-You’re beautiful Lance.” 

That was it. Lance was crying now, but they were happy tears for a change. Keith held the omega close, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m gone for five minutes.” Both Lance and Keith look up to see Pidge holding a handful of blankets. 

Lance sniffled and laughed. “What can I say? I’m pregnant.”

Pidge huffed a breath and sat next to Lance. She slowly laid down with her head resting on Lance’s thigh, face pressed against his belly. 

“Hello~” Pidge smiled. She looked up to Lance. “Are they awake?” 

Lance shook his head. “They haven’t been moving around a lot lately. I think it because of the stress they went through.” Lance frowned, feeling useless. Like a terrible parent.

Keith ran his hands through Lance’s hair. “Stop beating yourself up. You did the best you could and you did amazing. If it were anyone else, I’m sure they would have lost their pups, but you kept them safe.” He kissed Lance’s temple. 

Lance hummed a purr as his mate praised him and showered him in affection. 

“Ahh! There you guys are!” Hunk beamed carrying in a basket. He stopped right at the edge of the nest before looking to Lance. He smiled and hummed a purr to let Hunk know it was ok to enter the nest. Hunk’s smile widened as he set the basket down, sitting in front of Lance. 

“I heard about your bed rest and everything, so I brought everyone some food. Have like a little picnic.” Pidge sat up straight once Hunk mentioned food. 

Lance smiled wide. “I would kill for some food right now.” 

“Well, you didn’t have to go and kill anybody. I brought you some Moo goo gui pan.” Hunk reached into the basket and pulled out a steaming container. “Freshly made by yours truly.” Hunk smiled and plopped some of the food onto a plate. 

Lance whimpered smelling the food. Oh he wanted it so bad, his mouth was watering. He greedily accepted the plate and started shoveling the food into his mouth. “Oh, God.” Lance moaned. “This is so good, Hunk.” Lance rubbed his belly in satisfaction as he stuffed his face. 

Keith and Pidge also enjoyed their food greatly. “This is really good, Hunk.” Keith admitted. “I don’t know how your able to get all these weird space foods, and still make Chinese food.” Keith laughed. 

“What can I say. Food is my passion.” Hunk blushed, smiling. 

After their first plate, Keith and Pidge were stuffed. They both laid down, stretching their backs and patting their stomachs. 

“More please!” Lance beamed holding out his plate for Hunk to put more food on. 

Pidge sat up looking bewildered. How in the world could Lance eat more!?

“I knew you’d want seconds!” Hunk smiled, piling more food onto the omega’s plate. “I like pregnant Lance. He eats all the food I make.” 

Lance stopped with his spoon hovering in his mouth. Lance let out a whine causing Keith to bolt up right from laying down. 

“What’s the matter, baby? Are you in pain? Are you okay?” Keith asked frantically, holding the omega’s shoulders. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m just a terrible mate.” Lance pouted. “I should be leaving food for Shiro. He didn’t get to eat with us.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Shiro walked in with a towel still drying his hair from his shower. “I’m not the one carrying two pups, I want you to eat.” He stopped at the edge of the nest like Hunk did. 

Lance whimpered, allowing Shiro in. “But I already had a plate and you haven’t eaten at all.” Lance pouted. 

Shiro moved Lance so he was sitting behind Lance, back pressed against his chest. “Baby, I don’t like Moo goo gui pan.” He kissed the omega’s neck. 

“What?” Lance looked back at Shiro. 

The alpha laughed. “I don’t like moo goo gui pan.” 

Lance’s jaw dropped. “How do you not like moo goo gui pan? You’re crazy. I’m having a crazy person’s pup, oh my gosh.” Lance over exaggerated making everyone laugh. 

“It’s okay, Lance. I knew Shiro didn’t like Moo goo gui pan, so I made him some onigiri.” Hunk pulled some rice balls out of the basket and handed them to Shiro. 

“Oh! I’ve seen these in animes, but I’ve never tried one.” Lance had stars in his eyes seeing the Japanese dish. 

“Lance, those are Shiro’s.” Hunk spoke in a stern voice. 

“It’s fine.” Shiro smiled at the yellow paladin. “I’ll let you have one-if you give me a kiss.” Shiro smiled down at his favorite omega. 

Lance beamed. “Sure!” Lance twisted to give the larger alpha a big kiss. He felt Shiro smile and gave him another, deeper kiss. 

“Guuuuuuyyys!” Pidge whined, clearly not having it with the PDA. 

Lance broke away laughing. He turned to Keith. “You want one too?”

Keith gave Lance a flirty smile. “I would never say ‘no’.” He grinned leaning forward, locking lips with his mate. 

“Okay, even I am starting to be uncomfortable with this.” Hunk pointed. 

Lance gave Hunk a sly smile. “Hey, they helped me make these guys.” Lance patted his belly. “You want to hold them when they come out, you got to be grateful to them too.” Lance winked, successfully making Pidge and Hunk blush. 

“Well, a deals a deal.” Shiro handed Lance one of his rice balls. “One onigiri, as promised.” Shiro smiled, kissing the back of Lance’s head. 

Lance took the onigiri and started nibbling away. “Dars stuff in da middar!” Lance shouted with his mouth full. 

“Yeah, there usually is.” Shiro laughed at his mates reaction. 

“Oh! I have something else for Keith.” Hunk started rummaging through his basket. 

“Oh, no Hunk. I can’t. I’m way to full.” Keith gave a loud pat on his stomach. “As soon as this digests, I gotta go train. Thanks anyways.” Keith leaned against Shiro’s side and intertwined his fingers with Lance’s free hand. 

“Oh, no. I actually made you something else. Its not food, well, I mean it is food, but I made it for a different purpose. I made you paint.” 

“Paint?” Keith raised his brow. 

“Yeah, I remembered back at the Garrison, you were in my art period, and you were really good at painting. I just remembered not too long ago and thought it would be nice. I also made it a super safe mixture so it’s not harmful and maybe, when the pups are born, they could finger paint....safely. It’s all edible so.” Hunk shrugged. 

“Oh, that’s really sweet Hunk.” Lance gushed. 

Pidge picked up one of the containers to get a closer look. “Hey, Lance. Can I paint on your stomach?”

Lance stared at her in silence. “Sure.” Lance shrugged, picking the his plate back up. “Just don’t get it on my shirt.” Lance rolled his shirt completely over his belly before he started eating again. 

Keith stared as Pidge dipped her finger in the blue paint and poked Lance’s stomach. He gave a tiny shriek.

“ ‘s cold!” Lance laughed, mouth full of food. 

Pidge giggle as she kept ‘painting.’ “All done!”

“So quickly?” Shiro raised his brow. Lance moved his plate and leaned over to see Pidge’s creation.

“It’s a smiley face!” Lance laughed leaning back against Shiro again. 

“Ha! You used Lance’s squishy belly button as the nose.” Hunk pointed out. 

“Don’t talk about my belly button!” Lance barked. 

“I want to try painting something.” Keith took out a couple other colors of paint and sat in front of Lance. Everyone watched Keith paint onto Lance’s belly like watching gold fish swim around in a bowl. 

After a while, Lance had finished his food, but he didn’t look at what Keith was painting. No, when looked at the painter. He watched as Keith’s serious purple eyes study the image and move with his motions. He watched how his eyebrows would crunch together when he was particularly focused. He watched what he thought, was art. 

“This isn’t uncomfortable, is it?” Keith spared a glance at Lance. 

The omega hummed. “No, it feels really good actually. I like it.” He purred. He felt so relaxed, and the cool wet paint felt good too. 

“Ok, I think I’m done.” Keith wiped his brow with his arm because his hands were messy. 

“Wow. That’s really pretty.” Pidge mused. 

Lance leaned forward to get a look at his mate’s masterpiece. “Oh my goodness, sweetheart. It’s freaking beautiful.” Keith had turned Pidge’s smiley face into a gorgeous sunset. “I never want to wash it off.” Lance praised, looking at his beautiful belly. 

Keith laughed and wiped off his hands. “Something pretty for someone even prettier.” Keith stood up and kissed his forehead. “I’m going to go train now. I’ll be back soon.” 

Lance smiled and waved Keith goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pups are fine everybody. You can calm down....for now. Made this chapter SUPER fluffy to balance out all the drama that just happened. Would you like another fluffy bed rest chapter or move on from bed rest. Tell me what you think. Any ideas, or thing you want to see. Let me know. ALSO, thank you guys so much for your support. It means a lot to me!


	18. Baby, It’s Cold Outside (bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the paladins never went up to space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISNT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. I was going through my phone and I Found this super short story I wrote at around Christmas time. I completely forgot about it and I don’t remember where I was going with it, but I felt it would be a shame to waste it. So here’s a mini bonus chapter! 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

“Lance! For the love of-put that box down right now!” Keith grumbled. 

Lance was currently 35 weeks pregnant. His belly was large and he waddled whenever he walked. 

“It’s literally just a box of tinsel, stop worrying.” Lance set the box down and stretched out his back, making his already huge belly stick out even further. 

Shiro walked in carrying the heavier boxes in. “Shiro, can you get your mate to just sit down and REST?” Keith pointed at the omega. 

Shiro just chuckled and shook his head. “You know just as well as I do, there’s no stopping Lance when his mind is set on something. We’re lucky I was able to convince him to carry only the box of tinsel.” 

Lance pouted placing his hands on his swollen belly. “Look, Christmas is my holiday. I’m not letting a heavy pregnancy stop me.” Lance rubbed his belly. “Me and my cubs can handle it. Can’t we?” Lance smiled down at his bump, rubbing it fondly. 

Shiro walked over and placed his own hands on Lance’s huge belly.   
“We know that.” He smiled down at his mate. “We just don’t want you straining yourself or the pups. Can you blame your alphas for worrying?” 

“No.” Lance pouted. “But I also don’t want to treating me like I’m some fragile thing. I know my limits and I know my cubs limits.” He looked into Shiro’s eyes. 

It was Keith’s turn to walk over. He wrapped an arm around the omega’s lower back and nuzzled his cheek. 

“We’re just worried is all.” Keith restated. 

“Holy cow, that was a big one.” Shiro looked down at Lance’s belly. He felt his pups rolling around inside of Lance. 

“Oh, yeah. They have been super active the past couple days.” Lance frowned. “It feels like my uterus is going to tear open.” 

“I want to see.” Keith looked at Lance’s large baby bump. 

Shiro removed his hands and Lance rolled his shirt up, over his belly, giving a better view. 

Keith and Shiro watched as Lance’s belly moved. 

“Geeze, you weren’t kidding.” Keith watched amazed by the amount of movement. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m excited for Christmas cookies.” Lance suddenly perked up. 

The alphas looked back up to the omega. “Let me guess, your gonna go make a batch right now.” Keith laughed. 

Lance leaned in as best he could and pecked the alpha on the lips. “You know me so well.” 

Lance rolled his shirt back down. “Well, it time to go satisfy this craving.” Lance turned to go make some Christmas cookies. 

“Quick, while he’s distracted, go get the rest of the boxes.” Keith motioned to Shiro. 

They both ran to get the rest of the Christmas decorations, so Lance would stop insisting on carrying some. 

 

“Wow, that smells good.” Keith sniffed the air as Shiro and Keith walked into the kitchen. 

Lance turned around, both hands on his belly. He had some of ingredients smeared on the belly of his shirt from some earlier mishaps. 

“I know right! My mouth is watering just at the thought.” The omega’s eyes sparkled. He rubbed his tummy in anticipation. 

 

Both alphas wrapped their arms around him from behind. Lance purred at the warmth. Each alpha placed a hand on their unborn cubs. 

Keith felt one of them kick at his hand. “I still can’t believe we’re having twins.” He stared at Lance’s belly. 

“I still like the name Noel.” Lance tilted his head. “If one of these pups is a girl, let’s name her Noel.” He begged his alphas. 

Shiro chuckled and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay with me.” 

Lance turned his head to Keith. “Hey, I’m not the one carrying them.”

Lance beamed with joy. “Well, there we go!” He smiled down and rubbed his belly affectionately. “If one of you pups is a girl, your name will be Noel. Do you like that?” 

Lance felt a kick in his side. 

The oven dinged, letting everyone one know the cookies were done. Lance went to go get the cookies, but dropped his oven mit. He grunted bending to pick it up. 

“No, no. Stay there, we’ve got it.” Shiro quickly picked up the mit and slid the hot cookies out of the oven. 

Lance rolled his eyes as the alphas fussed over him. “Guys, I can take cookies out of the oven.” 

Keith kissed him on the cheek. “We’re just trying to make things easier for you.” 

Lance laughed. “Well, right now I just want to sit down while the cookies cool.” He started to pant slightly. 

Both alphas looked at him and leapt into action, guiding him to the living room to sit on the couch. Lance sat with a grunt. 

“They are really getting heavy.” Lance lifted his shirt over his belly to poke at his cubs. 

The pups squirmed in Lance’s tummy. 

“Well, you are due in like, five weeks?” Shiro pointed out. 

“Hey, maybe if we’re lucky, we can have Christmas pups!” Lance smiled at his stomach. “I think that would be the best present of all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoyed this mini bonus chapter. If you want to use this idea for your own story, gosh, feel free. Write away, I just ask I get credit for the idea. And to let you know, I have started working on the next chapter and it’s so fluffy at times, even I had to put it down.


	19. Fluffy Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s bed rest is coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

Lance was at the tail end of his bed rest, and oh boy, was he sick of it. Lance was never an athletic guy for fun. Yeah, he had a nice body, well, when he wasn’t pregnant, but it wasn’t because he found working out fun. He wasn’t like Keith and Shiro who loved to train. He trained because he didn’t want to die in battle. He preferred to lay back and relax, but THIS. This was too much, even for him. 

He wanted to get up and walk around. He wanted to go back to doing yoga and swimming. Oh, he really missed swimming. He wanted to go to the damn bathroom without having to be carried or escorted there. And he went often. He was sick and tired of bed rest. 

Lance wiggled his toes in boredom as Shiro slept with his head in what ever was left of Lance’s lap. He’s been getting bigger faster as his pregnancy progress. It feels like every week he’s at least 2 sizes bigger. He felt too big to be 23 weeks, but he’s never seen a 23 week belly with twins before so he doesn’t have a good example to compare to.

Lance loved to play with Shiro’s white floof, always surprised by how soft it was to the touch, but he was even getting bored with that. He could watch a movie, but the few earth movies they had, he’d already watched a billion times. You can only watch the little mermaid so many times before even Ariel’s voice gets on your nerves. 

Lance sighed as he felt Lucero’s foot, stab at his insides. I guess he can only be grateful the pups were active after feeling little to no activity the week before. This movement and pain attested that his pups were fine and healthy again, but he still had a day or two of bed rest. Matt said it was ‘just incase’, but Lance was done with this. Absolutely DONE. 

“Careful, Lad. Didn’t your mother ever tell you, if you make a terrible face, it might just stick?” Coran smiled catching Lance’s attention. He didn’t even know he was making a face. 

“Oh, sorry Coran. I was just thinking.” Lance patted the spot next to him, inviting Coran to sit with him. He would love one of Coran’s dull old stories, that’s how bored he was. 

“Oh, no. I still have some chores to attend to. I just came to check how my favorite earthling is doing. I can only imagine how tough pregnancy must be.” He shook his head in sympathy. 

“Eh, it’s the out come that really counts.” Lance leaned back, softly patting his belly. Lance beamed as he saw the mice run towards him. Lance motioned then to be careful. “The big guys sleeping.” He pointed to Shiro softly snoozing on his leg. 

He held out his hand for the mice to run up his arm. They usually rested on people’s shoulders, but they liked to stand on their new warm shelf...Lance’s stomach. They often curled up and napped on his tummy because of how warm it was. It was like sleeping near a heater. They’ve been doing that ever since Lance found out he was pregnant. 

“Did you come to nap on me like this guy?” Lance eyed them. One mouse nodded ‘yes’ while the other shook ‘no.’ 

Both Coran and Lance laughed at this. “Careful Lance, these mice are very mischievous.” Coran twirled his mustache. 

“Tell me about it. This one-“ Lance picked up the large green mouse “-eats all my snacks I put by my bed. I eat at night when I wake up with hunger pains, but lately, my snacks have vanished.” He pouted at the green mouse as he blushed in embarrassment. 

“You’re lucky your cute.” Lance stuck his tongue out and laughed. “Alright, today you’ve got earn your napping rights. Today you have to bring me something blue, something round, something sparkly, and Hunks headband. BUT, it has to be the one he’s wearing today.” Lance smirked devilishly. “And I’ll know if he’s been wearing it.” He tapped his nose. “Pregnancy nose, I’ll be able to smell it.” 

He smiled as the mice ran to go get the things Lance said. “Why do you need all those things?” Coran questioned. 

“I don’t. It’s just fun to see them bring me back things.” Lance shrugged. 

“Well it seems to me, you’re just as mischievous as the mice.” Coran winked. Lance giggled, but turned his attention as he heard several foot steps coming closer. 

“Coran! There you are! I have somethings I need to discuss with you.” It was Allura and Matt.

Lance felt his stomach flip. Not the pups, but his nerves was filling his stomach with butterflies. He couldn’t get past this hurdle with Allura. She was amazing and Lance loved her to pieces. She was his sister, but for some unbeknownst reason, he had this horrible bubbling jealousy of her.

He was happy to go to the spa with her. He was happy to have her around, but looking at her tiny waist and beautiful face just filled him with something he didn’t want. He had to get over this. He knew it was unreasonable. He knew Allura did nothing wrong.

“A-Allura!” Lance tried desperately to be cheery. He kept telling himself once he gives birth, whatever this weird feeling is, will go away. “Matt!” He decided to add, trying not to single the princess out. 

“Hello, Lance. How are you feeling?” Allura bent over, resting her hands on her knees to tower less above Lance. 

“I’m feeling fine, Allura. I really want to get up and be done with this bed rest, but Dr. Pepper over here says no, but thanks for asking.” Lance softly smiled hearing Matt crack up. “The pups are doing good too. In fact, I think they are coming back with a vengeance.” Lance weakly chuckled, stroking his belly with his right hand while his left rested on Shiro’s chest. 

Matt toed at the edge of the nest asking for permission to enter. Lance gave a small chirp, letting him know it’s okay. It was cute how respectful the pack had been about entering his nest. They really wanted Lance to feel comfortable. 

“Do you mind if I take a look?” Matt sat down next to the omega. 

Before he answered, the princess cleared her throat to bid the two adieu. Lance silently waved her goodbye while Matt gently pulled Lance’s shirt up, careful not to wake Shiro. 

“So-you and the princess.” Lance smirked as Matt pressed a side of his belly. He immediately froze, turning red. 

“I-I mean, I try. Gosh, she’s so beautiful Lance.” Matt gushed to the omega continuing to examine Lance. 

“Oh, no. I know.” Lance kind of grumbled to himself. “You know, I used to have a thing for her. But that was before I even had a crush on Shiro and Keith.” He laughed. 

“Really?!” Matt’s eyes grew wide. “Well, you’re lucky. You eventually got your crushes to love you back. I don’t think Allura will ever give me a chance.” Matt poured his heart out to Lance. 

“Hey, don’t say that.” Lance rested a hand on Matt’s shoulder. “There’s always a chance, but maybe after this war. This whole thing, this war, it puts a lot of stress on her and so I don’t think she’s really looking for a relationship right now. But when this is all over, I think she’ll give you a chance. My mates took a chance on me.” Lance shrugged. 

“Yeah, but they really love you. Allura just sees me as Pidge’s brother.” 

“Hey, it’s never a smooth start. I mean you were there for some of it. And even before that. Keith and I hated each other. He couldn’t stand me. And look how that ended.” Lance patted his belly pointedly. “I’m kind of having his pups.” Lance joked. 

Matt hummed. “Maybe you’re right.” Matt smiled wide. “Thanks Lance. One other question, who and what is this?” Matt giggled feeling a hard lump on Lance’s right side. 

“That’s Tsukiya, and I’m pretty sure that’s his head, but it could also be his butt.” 

Matt started cracking up. “So Shiro’s cub might just be sticking his butt out. Holy crow, that’s golden.” Matt wiped a tear away from his eye. 

“At least he’s just chilling there. I’ll take chilling over this little girl stomping on my rib.” Lance sat up straight, rubbing the tender spot. 

Matt cringed. “That doesn’t sound fun. Let me know if it gets any worse. It’s not unheard of for pups to break ribs.” 

Lance squawked in terror efficiently waking the Alpha, sending him on high alert. Without realizing who, Shiro started growling at Matt. 

“Woah! Woah! Shiro! It’s me!” Matt slowly backed away. 

Shiro slowly stopping growling, rubbing his face groggily. “What’s going on?” Shiro groaned, leaning his head onto Lance’s shoulder. 

“Oh nothing much. Matt’s just telling me about how Lucero is going to break my ribs.” Lance said nonchalantly. 

“Oh, ok....wait, what!?” Shiro sat up straight, looking at Matt for answers. 

“I didn’t say that!” Matt pouted at Lance. “I just told him to tell me if the kicking at his ribs got any worse because it is possible for the kit to break a rib. Geeze!” Matt folded his arms. 

“Oh.” Shiro yawned leaning his head back onto Lance’s shoulder. “I guess that’s something we’re going to need to keep an eye out for.” 

“Why is he so tired?” Matt chuckled. 

“You kept me in the infirmary last night, remember. I guess Shiro and Keith didn’t sleep too well without me.” Shiro only grunted in agreement. 

They turned their heads as they heard squeaking and a soft clatter. It was the mice they were back. “Oh, record time.” Lance mumbled to himself. 

“What do they have?” Matt looked extremely confused. 

“Well let’s see. Something blue-“ one of the mice hand Lance a blue flash drive labeled ‘biomedical.’ 

“Hey, that’s Pidge’s flash drive.” Matt noted. 

“Something round-“ a different mouse handed Lance a yo-yo. 

“My yo-yo!” Matt sounded defensive at this point and snatched it away.

“Something sparkley-“ another mouse handed Lance a pair of crystal earrings he only guessed belonged to the princess. 

“And lastly-“ the biggest of the mice presented him with an orange band. 

“Is that Hunk’s headband?” Shiro asked very confused. 

Lance gave it a quick sniff. “Yes, yes it is. Alright, you earned your napping rights.” The mice cheered and climb onto Lance’s belly where they curled up and started to snooze. 

Shiro and Matt could only exchange bewildered glances. “O-Okay, So-apparently everyone is tired.” Matt noted. 

“You have no idea.” Keith groaned stumbling into the lounge area. He went to go train, but he was too tired to even try. 

Matt knowing full well Keith would want to sit next to his mate, moved over to give Keith room beside Lance. 

Keith grunted a thanks in acknowledgment and plopped down next to Lance, mirroring Shiro by resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. 

“What is this, sleep on Lance day?” Lance squawked, but he wasn’t mad. He liked feeling his mates nuzzle against him. “I’ve got my mates and I’ve got my mice. Want to join Matt?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows. “I might have room on my legs.” 

Matt chuckled and stood up, stretching his back. “You know, I think I’ll pass, but thanks for the offer.” 

“Any time.” Lance grinned watched Matt walk away. 

 

“I am so excited for this bath.” Lance’s feet patted against the title in excitement. It totally beat sitting in the lounge 24/7. 

“I bet you are.” Shiro smiled kissing Lance on the cheek. Lance purred happily as Keith massaged circles into his hips. 

“Now tell me what I’m supposed to put in today’s bath.” Keith hummed, softly sucking on Lance’s neck. 

Lance chirped and listed the things he wanted his mates to put in the water. Lance let out a soft moan. “K-Keith, you know we can’t do anything while I’m still on bed rest. Stop teasing me.” Lance whimpered, feeling Keith drag his tongue along his marked gland. 

“But I want to make you feel good.” Keith rumbled into his ear causing the omega’s knees to buckle. 

“Alright, Keith. That’s enough. We can’t put strain on his body.” Shiro warned, ruining the other alphas fun. 

Keith rolled his eyes and he walked over to the cabinet that holds all the salts, and ingredients for the bath. He started grabbing the ingredients Lance asked for as Shiro helped guide the waddling omega into the bath. 

Lance sank down with a pleasant sigh. The warm water relieving some of the tension in his muscles. Lance’s smile widened even further as Keith dropped the ingredients into the water, filling the room with a beautiful aroma. 

Lance tilted his head back as he stared to relax feeling both his mates beside him, but the relaxing was sort lived. 

“Ow!” Lance winced, cupping his belly.

“What’s the matter? Are you okay?” Shiro and Keith were clearly panicked by Lance’s sudden outburst. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just the pups. They keep moving around in a painful manner. Like there are time when they move and it doesn’t hurt, but sometimes it feels like their trying to rip through my uterus.” Lance winced again as the both of them rolled around inside him. 

Keith and Shiro both placed a hand on his belly to feel the movement seeing as they couldn’t actually see with the bubbles blocking their view. 

“Woah! That was a big one.” Keith looked at his mates in awe, feeling the movement in Lance’s tummy. 

“Yeah, that really hurt.” Lance frowned.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever felt them move this much.” Shiro licked his lips. 

“Oh no. They move around a lot, there just getting big enough that you can feel it on the outside too. Got to tell ya. It’s not all that pleasant.” Lance whimpered slightly. 

“It hurts that much?” Shiro had the utmost amount of sympathy in his eyes. 

“I mean it definitely uncomfortable, but I’m not going to cry over it.” Lance pursed his lips. 

“C-Can I try something?” Keith looked embarrassed, an expression he doesn’t wear often. 

“Sure. Go for it.” Lance trusted Keith with whatever it is he wanted to do. 

Keith leaned down so his throat was next to Lance’s belly and gave a soft rumble, growl type thing. It reminded Lance of when their father would warn them as children they were getting out of line. Enough of a growl to scare the kid, but enough of a rumble to soothe them.

How Keith knew to make that sound was beyond him. He’s never heard that sound before, but something in him knew it.

Lance looked down in amazement as the painful movement died down to soft wiggles and rolling. “H-how did you do that? You totally calmed them down.” Lance gaped with his mouth wide open. Even Shiro looked impressed. 

“I don’t know. I just knew to do it.” Keith shrugged. 

Lance gave Keith a soft smile and rubbed the alpha’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m proud of you sweetheart. I told you being a dad would come to you.” 

Keith looked up at his mates and saw how proud they were of Keith. The alpha who thought he would be a trash father and ruin his kits, comforting his cubs even when they weren’t out of the womb yet.

“I’m-I’m excited to be a dad.” Keith smiled at them both which made Lance’s heart soar. 

“Oh my gosh!” Lance squealed in excitement. “You guys are going to be such cute dads!” Lance gushed kicking his feet in the water. “I’m excited to see you two holding these guys.” Lance smiled down at his belly. 

“Well, I can hold all four of you like THIS!” Shiro laughed lifting both Keith and Lance into his lap. Keith grunted and Lance purred being so close to both of his mates. “I’ve got my whole family in my arms.” Shiro nuzzled his face between Keith and Lance’s shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all this fluff. Tell me what you think, and what you want to see. I’ll try my best to get it done.


	20. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slav is annoying and everyone gets too involved in a heated board game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

“Why is HE on this ship?” Lance made eye contact with Slav as he asked Coran about the infuriating alien.

“Oh wow! Look how round you are. Almost like an oval....I prefer circles.” Slav shrugged. 

“Hold him down Coran, I’m going to pound this guy!” Lance said starting to roll up his sleeves. 

Slav screamed and ran away as Lance attempted to chase him, but Lance was out of breath quickly. Ever since bed rest, the pups had grown at almost an alarming rate, at least, that’s what Lance thought. 

He peed more, he ate more, he slept less. Even when he was sitting, doing absolutely nothing, he breathed heavily with the pups pushing all his internal organs up. His cute medium sized 23 week belly was gone. Now he was big, round and 33 weeks pregnant. 

Lance could feel the tension grow tighter and tighter in the castle as if a spring was being wound up as his due date grew closer and closer. He could see the anxiety in Hunk’s eyes and noticed the Princess had bitten he nails down to numbs. If you thought they were bad, you should have seen his mates. 

Both Alphas have been way too protective of him the past couple weeks. He wasn’t allowed to be alone, period. No ifs, ands, or buts. He wasn’t allowed to walk into the bath without assistance. They gave him a mandatory nap time, since he hasn’t been sleeping that long at night. Honestly, they were both being over the top, like come on. He technically still had 7 more weeks until his due date. He wanted to push these pups out already. 

“If-“ Lance gasped for air. “And when I grab you-“ he hunched over, hand on his knees. “You are so dead.” He finally finished, waddling over to the black paladin’s seat to finally sit down. He leaned into the seat, tilting his head back, and groaning. “I love you guys, but you’re getting too big.” Lance rubbed his swollen stomach. 

“Oh! Well I love you too, but maybe you wouldn’t be so tired if you lost some of that weight.” Slav pointed with of his fingers. 

“I’m not fat!” Lance barked, clearly angry. 

“Oh really? Then what is that?” Slav put hand on his hip with sass and pointed at the omega’s swollen stomach. 

Lance was growling at this point. “I. Am. PREGNANT!” Lance shouted at the alien. “This!” Lance placed both of his hands on his belly pointedly “These are my PUPS!” Lance was fuming. Slav was just tap dancing on all of his insecurities. 

“Woah! What’s with all the screaming?” Pidge and Hunk walked into the bridge, helmets in hand. 

Pidge’s nostrils flared as she caught sight of Slav. “You!” A vain seemed to pop in her forehead. “You broke my laptop screen the last time you were here!” Pidge shrieked. 

“I made it better. I made it so there would be a 78.356 % chance that your laptop would be better in this and 4 other realities.” Slav started picking his nose. 

“YOU SHATTERED THE SCREEN! I had to replace the whole top section!” Pidge fumed. 

“And did you used better parts?” Slav side eyed the beta. 

“Yeah, but that’s not-“ 

“Well then, your welcome.” He folded with his arms over his chest. 

“You’re impossible!” Pidge grunted. 

“Hey, Buddy. How you feeling?” Hunk looked over at Lance who was still huffing. 

“Fine. Tired, but fine.” He grabbed at the sides of the chair in effort to stand. Coran noticing the struggling omega, quickly ran over to help him up. “Thanks Coran.” Lance huffed, dragging a hand down his belly to make sure his shirt was covering him. 

“Where are Shiro and Keith?” Lance started to slowly waddle over to the green and yellow Paladin. 

“Allura, Shiro, and Keith were forced to stay behind and finish negotiations, so they sent us here to make sure your okay.” Hunk smiled softly as the omega approached. 

Usually Lance would come to the peace rallies and negotiation meetings with everyone, but today there was a small threat with one of the tribes that came to the negotiations, so Lance was forced to stay behind. But the Leaders were right, the people loved pregnant Lance. 

Whenever Lance went to rallies, a lot of people had come up to him and gushed over his growing bump. Many people congratulated him and wished him a safe delivery. But most of all, people praised him. They talked about how brave he is and how much joy they had seeing new life in this war. All this attention and praise the omega got, made the alphas egos blow up to the size of a blimp. These were their pups after all. 

“You waddle when you walk.” Slav pointed out. 

Lance stopped mid waddle to glare at the blue alien. “Thank you for pointing THAT OUT!” Lance grunted. 

“I could take apart the small ones computer to make a device to help you lose weight.” Slav offered. 

“THATS IT!” Pidge seemed to go in frenzy and started chasing Slav. 

“Skin him for me would you!?” Lance laughed as he continued to waddle over to Hunk. “Geeze Hunk, I’m starving. Could you make me-“ he was cut off mid sentence with Slav crashing into him, knocking the omega over. Slavs arm and legs were kicking and desperately trying to grab onto the blue paladin. 

Everyone gasped at the sight. Hunk quickly grabbed Slav by the shirt, holding him in the air. Lance had only heard Hunk growl a couple times in his life, but when he did, it was terrifying. He remembered Hunk scaring a bunch of alphas piss less in middle school when they continued to sexually harass Lance. The beta could be horrifying when he wanted to be, and right now, he was a thing of nightmares. 

“You be careful with Lance, YOU GOT THAT!?” He roared in Slav’s face while Pidge and Coran helped the omega stand. Slav slowly nodded and the beta flat out dropped him on the ground.

“Slav, you’ve finished fixing the teledov. I think it’s about time you leave.” Coran asked sternly.

“Are you okay Lance?” Pidge asked, panic eminent in her voice. Lance stood still for a moment to evaluate if anything felt off.

“Fine I guess. I don’t feel any different.” He looked into her honey colored eyes, and say relief flood her eyes. 

“You said you wanted food, buddy?” Hunk placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, still clearly upset with what just happened. 

“Uh, yeah. I was going to ask if you could make me some chicken strips. Oh! With honey mustard!” Lance hummed, rubbing his belly thinking about the food. 

Hunk visibly lighted up, happy to see the omega being his usual hungry self. “Alright, Let’s go to the kitchen, Yeah?” 

 

Lance sat on the couch, pouting, stuffing his face with snacks Hunk had made for him. Coran had insisted that they play with board game he played when he was little, but the game was totally bogus. Lance had gotten out of the game on his first turn! Rude! 

So there he was, stuffing his face on the couch like a loser. The princess had also gotten out and sat next to him on the couch. Shortly after, Pidge got out too, leaving a very competitive game that started out innocent.

There was a lot of shouting and Lance was starting to think it was a good thing he left the game early. He sure he would’ve started crying by now, and ruin the game for everyone. 

“HA! TAKE THAT NUMBER 4!” Coran shouted. 

“You cheated!” Keith stood up accusing the red head with a pointed finger. “I’m not out yet, so you watch your back!” Keith growled. 

“Neanderthals.” Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“Your just upset you lost.” Lance laughed. 

Pidge pouted. “Maybe.” Pidge noticed Lance’s shirt shift a little. “Are they moving?” 

Lance looked down at his belly. “A whole lot yeah. Kind of hurts, but whatever.” 

“Let me see! Let me see!” Pidge sat down in front of Lance with stars in her eyes. 

Lance giggled. “Sure, knock yourself out.” He tucked down the band that kept his pants up and lifted his shirt so his belly was sticking out. 

Pidge and Allura watched in awe as the pups rolled around Lance’s belly, obvious when a pup shifted. “They look like aliens trying to pop out of your stomach.” Pidge observed. 

“They are moving around a lot! Wow!” Allura hovered her hand over the pups. 

“Go ahead. You can touch em.” Lance placed Allura’s hand on top of his belly and watched as he jaw dropped feeling them move under Lance’s skin. He was proud of himself. He felt he had gotten rid of the irrational jealousy he felt towards the princess. He honestly believed their relationship was back to normal. 

“Ding dong” Pidge poked at Lance’s belly button. “It’s like a door bell.” Pidge giggled. “Ding dong” she continued to squish Lance’s belly button. At this point, the omega didn’t care. He just wanted to snack, which he did. 

“Vepit sa, mother fucker!” Matt smashed a piece on the board looking pleased with himself. 

“YOU FOOL! I have an extra life card! YOU CANT KILL ME!” Coran laughed evilly as the other groaned and mumbled curse words. 

Lance gave Allura a look silently asking how long this game will last. She frowned and shook her head, meaning a long time. 

“Oh. Oh, ow.” Lance leaned forward, holding his side. 

“Are you okay?” Allura seemed a little panicked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He winced. “It’s just Braxton Hicks.” Lance frowned. He started getting them when he entered his 30th week of pregnancy. They were completely unpleasant. 

Lance looked over and saw none of them had noticed anything. “I wonder if they’d even noticed if I went into labor?” Lance asked flatly, a deadpan look on his face. 

“We could find out.” Allura gave Lance a mischievous smile. 

“Oh you are evil.” Lance laughed. “But no, I can’t do that to th-“ he was cut off my loud shouts over the stupid board game. “Never mind.” He smacked his lips. “Let’s do this.” 

Lance hunched over, as if he were in pain and Pidge sat next to him, acting like she was concerned. 

“Holy crow! Oh my gosh!” Lance pretended, hoping to catch they attention. 

“Lance! Lance are you okay!?” Allura added to the effect. 

Both alphas ears twitched at hearing there mate’s name being shouted with a follow up of ‘are you okay?’ They whipped around and saw Lance crouched over in pain. They were by his side in a matter of seconds, quickly followed by the rest. 

“Baby!? Baby, what’s the matter!?” Both alphas rubbed his back in circles. 

He looked up and noticed all the worried faces. “You guys pass.” He smiled. “Let me tell you, if no one came over to see if I was alright, I would disown all of you.” 

“This-this was a joke?” Keith looked angry.

Lance didn’t know what it was, probably the hormones, but he got pissed at seeing how they were angry at him. 

“No. No it wasn’t a joke. It was a test. A test to see if any of you would even notice I was in pain!” Lance started to look angry back. 

“Lance, you don’t mess with people like that!” Shiro seemed upset too. 

“I didn’t do it to mess with you!” Lance slowly stood up, refusing any offers to help him stand. “I already yelped in pain and no one noticed cause you were all involved with that stupid board game! I’m sorry I doubted you would even notice if I went into labor!” He shouted, making everyone, but Allura and Pidge feel guilty. “I’m SO sorry I pulled you away from your precious game!” Lance turned to stomp out, well, waddle out angrily. 

Keith and Shiro stood up to follow and apologize, but Lance stopped them. “No! Leave me alone! Go back to playing you ridiculous game!” The door slide shut behind him. 

Shiro sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “This is a mess.” Keith nodded in agreement. 

Keith and Shiro turned to follow Lance, but Allura stopped them. “I’d give Lance some time to cool down. I’ll stay with him to make sure nothing happens.” She turned and rushed to catch up to Lance.

 

Lance didn’t know why he got so angry, he just was. So he spent the rest of his time, laying with Allura, resting his head on her chest.

She didn’t force Lance to talk, didn’t force him to get up. She just let him cuddle up to her as she ran her fingers through his hair. They’ve just been laying there for hours.

“I’m still mad at them.” Lance mumbled, purring as Allura twirled his brown locks. 

“That’s fine. I think they were being childish about the game, besides, this was all my idea.” Allura hummed. 

Lance slowly sat up placing both his hands on his belly. “Look at me Allura.” He whined. “I feel like a cub about to have cubs. I’m acting immature aren’t I?” Lance sulked. 

“Lance, your hormones are all over the place. Your tired, your sore, and your stressed. I think it’s okay for you to upset, even if it’s for a little bit, or a long time.” Allura placed her hands over top of his. “Your about to be mother, and a pretty good one at that. I’m sure your anger will pass as time goes on.” She softly smiled at him as the door slide open to reveal his mates. 

“Hey, baby. How you feel’in?” Keith asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset his mate further. 

Shiro noticed Allura’s hands over Lance’s on his belly. “Is everything alright?” Both of them were clearly worried. 

“It’s fine.” Lance’s answer was short. Dang, there he goes again. The alphas winced at the venom in Lance’s voice. 

“Well, that’s-good.” Shiro balled his hands into fists, frustrated with himself. “It’s getting late. You should probably go to bed Allura.” Shiro suggested. 

The princess looked to Lance, and with his nod, she excused herself. 

“Baby-“ Keith licked his lips. “Your not still mad at us are you? We’re really sorry.” He sat on the bed placing a hand on Lance’s thigh. He didn’t shake it off, but he didn’t really respond either. 

Both alphas sighed and asked if Lance had brushed his teeth and took his vitamins see that they weren’t going to get anywhere tonight. 

All three crawled into the bed and drifted to sleep.

 

Lance woke up feeling something wet touch his thighs. He stirred awake slowly sitting up, feeling the liquid squish around his bum. 

Oh no. Did he just wet the bed? Usually he wakes up when he has to pee. Was he that tired that he slept through peeing the bed. Oooh nooo. He felt the pool of liquid he was sitting in. He peed the bed with his alphas in it. What would he tell them. ‘Hey, your sleeping in my pee.’ Oh, this is so embarrassing. 

Lance dipped his fingers between his legs in to the liquid. He thought maybe he should smell it and make sure it’s pee before making assumptions. But when he brought his fingers up, he noticed the dark color. Pee didn’t tint your fingers a certain color, but blood did. 

Blood. 

This was blood. 

Oh no. Oh No. OH NO.

“K-Keith?” It was barley a whisper. “S-Shiro?” He let out a soft whimper as felt his body begin to trembling and tear full his eyes. 

“SHIRO! KEITH!” Lance screamed feeling it burn his throat. 

Both alphas shot up straight. The scanned Lance to see what he was screaming about when their eyes rested on his trembling hand covered in blood. 

“Lance- what is that?” Keith gulped.

Lance only kept trembling, sobbing. “This isn’t a joke is it.” Shiro asked hopping this was just the omega messing with them again. 

Lance let out a cry that gurgled his his throat. This wasn’t a joke. Not at all. 

Keith and Shiro stood up, rushing into action. “Keith, go wake up Matt and Coran. NOW.” Shiro ordered as he carefully scooped up the hysterical omega. Keith wasted no time, running as fast as he could to wake the betas up. 

Shiro felt his heart stop as he saw the pool of blood the omega was sitting in. He felt tears start to well in his eyes, but he had to stay calm. Stay calm for Lance. 

“It will be okay, baby. Everything will be okay.” Shiro carefully rushes down the hall, making sure not to jostle Lance. He kissed the top of the sobbing omega’s head. 

“Shiro!” He howled. “I can’t loose them! Please!” He sobbed. “I can’t lose them like the last one! I CANT DO IT!” He shaked in the alpha’s arms.

Shiro felt his heart shatter. Lance had never fully gotten over his first miscarriage. If he had one now, who knows what would happen to Lance. What would happen to any of them. 

“Lance baby, you need to calm down. Everything will be alright. I promise.” He felt himself choke on his words. He didn’t know if everything was going to be alright. 

He could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun,dun, DUN! And so the drama continues. Let me know what you think and what you want to see!


	21. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance hear the condition his cubs are in and gets some visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, excuse any grammatical or spelling errors...I probably won’t fix em.

Shiro cradled the sobbing omega as he rushed him to the infirmary as best as he could without jostling Lance. Once he entered, he gently placed Lance on one of the medical beds. 

“Shiro!” Lance sobbed, refusing to release his hold around the alpha’s neck. “Please!” He howled. 

Deep down, Lance knew there wasn’t anything the alphas could do. But he had to beg. Beg him, beg God, Beg the universe. He begged anyone who would listen. Anyone, anything to save his little ones. 

“Lance!” Keith skidded into the room, rushing to his side. He felt his heart shatter looking at how broken their mate looked. He didn’t blame him, honestly, he felt the same. “Coran and Matt are on their way. It’s going to be okay, baby.” Keith pushed away Lance’s sweaty bangs to kiss his clammy forehead. “Everything will be okay.” 

Matt suddenly rushed in, only in his boxers and he told Coran what to do, who was in his own pajamas. “Coran, do what you can to stop the bleeding. Trying to save the pups won’t be any good his Lance doesn’t have any blood left.” He rushed to put some scrubs and gloves on. 

Coran, already snapping his gloves on, proceeded to shimmy Lance’s saturated sweatpants off. The whole back top half was stained red, dripping blood as Coran rushed to dispose of the garment, grabbing a handful of gauze as he went. 

“They- they can’t be dead!” Lance shook his head sobbing. “They can’t be!” He gurgled a cry as his alphas watched the omega fall apart, grasping his hands tightly. 

“Baby, you need to calm down. Panicking might just make it worse.” Shiro licking his lip biting back tears. 

“They haven’t even been born yet!” Lance continued. “They never took their first breath! Never said their first word! They never really lived! The only world they know is inside me! THEY CANT BE DEAD!” Lance sobbed as Matt started to set up the ultrasound in a rush. 

“Baby, please.” Keith whimpered, trying to fight off his own emotions.

“I’m supposed to die before them! This isn’t how it’s supposed to be.” The omega’s lip tremble as he looked up at his alphas. 

As Coran tried to stop the bleeding, Matt smeared the gel on Lance’s belly gently. 

“It’s will be fine okay. It has to be.” Keith’s hands started to tremble as his emotions started to get too much for him to hold in. 

“They’re gone.” Matt mumbled to himself. 

Lance screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“No! No! The two wave dials are gone, not the pups!” Matt rushed out. That was his bad, but to be fair, he said it so quietly, he didn’t think anyone could hear him. 

Lance’s chest was heaving up and down in panic. “He does need to calm down though. If the pups aren’t in any danger now, the way he’s acting might.” 

Shiro and Keith did the best they could do to calm him down, but only Matt’s warnings seem to help him settle down a bit. 

“Do you know what could have caused this? Any unusual pains, any trauma?” Matt asked as he finished setting up the machine. Lance shook his head frantically. 

“Slav.” Coran popped his head up. “Early today, the diggal hopper rammed into Lance and knocked him over.” 

Lance eyes widened as the realization washed over him. “He knocked me over.” Lance whimpered. “He kicked me in the stomach.” He looked up at his alphas seeing fury in their eyes. Lance could tell the next time they saw the blue alien, he’s dead. 

Shiro and Keith couldn’t help the growl that ripped out of their throats. 

Matt gently pressed the machine against Lance’s belly, flipping on the sound. A loud swishing sound filled the room, calming Lance’s nerves. 

“So their heartbeats are fine, but I am seeing trauma to your uterus.” 

“So, What does that mean?” Lance asked with glazed eyes. 

“It means, this is going to be a wait game. Your uterus will either recover and you go along with your pregnancy as normal, or-“ he gave an exacerbated sigh. “If you’re uterus doesn’t recover, you might be giving birth tonight.”

“But, but I’m not full term yet.” Lance clutched his belly. 

“If the pups are born tonight, they will be moderately premature, which still come with risks. But! It’s not unheard of for 33 week old pups to live.” 

“So now what?” Keith asked, still clutching onto Lance’s clammy hand. 

“We stop the bleeding and wait. If within the next 24 hours, the pups vitals stay the same and it seems your uterus is starting to balance out again, you’ll be put back on bed rest.” 

Lance groaned throwing his head back. “But I feel like I just got off bed rest.” 

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Matt seemed genuinely sympathetic. “But if anything shows signs of worsening, we’re going to have to get those pups out.” 

Lance let a long breath out. “So I’m to stay here for the next 24 hours?”

Matt nodded. “I’m afraid so.” 

Lance leaned back against his pillow, putting no effort in to keep his head up. “As long as the pups are a live, that’s all I care about right now.” 

Matt nodded and looked at Coran, meeting his continued eyes. “I can set up a monitor, but it’s also best if one of us stays with him.”

Coran nodded. “I’ll take the first watch, seeing that I have actual clothes on.”

Matt looked down, forgetting he only had a scrubs top and boxers on. “Right. Okay, it’s probably best for you to try and get some more rest Lance. Your body really needs it.” 

Lance nodded, feeling his eyelids grow heavy as the initial shock started to wear off. He was exhausted. “Can you two stay with me?” Lance whimpered, squeezing his mates hands. “I-l’m-“

“Don’t worry. We’ll stay.” Shiro kissed the omega’s temple. 

“There are some really comfy chairs in the next room over. We might be able to fall asleep in them.” Keith pointed out. 

“Thank you.” Lance whispered as sleep weighed his mind down, as if he were sinking to the bottom of the ocean. 

 

Every once and awhile, cramps would wave through out Lance’s body. Matt told him there would be cramping, but there would be no way to tell if they were good or bad without scanning him. 

Both alphas had trouble falling asleep when Lance passed out, but the exhaustion got the better of them and they passed out in their seats. 

“Hey buddy.” Lance looked up from a book he was reading to see Hunk and Pidge. 

“Hey guys.” His voice sounded so small, so weak. All the screaming he did earlier didn’t help. 

Pidge would have teased him about reading a book, but he already looked so broken, she felt even the slightest touch would shatter him. 

“We heard what happened.” Pidge looked to he brother who had swapped places with Coran. “We’re so sorry for what happened.” Lance looked surprised as Pidge started to cry. “This is all my fault.” She covered her face with her hands as her shoulders trembled. 

Lance wanted to get up and comfort her, but he was bedridden. “Come here.” He patted a spot next to him on the bed instead. 

Pidge looked up from her hands and crawled into the omega’s bed. He started to cradle her, placing her head against his chest, combing his fingers through her hair. “This isn’t your fault.” 

Pidge wrapping her arms around Lance, nuzzling into his chest. “But it is! I was the one chasing Slav, and because of that, he knocked you over.”

“Pidge, it’s okay. I don’t blame you and it’s not your fault. Slav had been treating me like shit the whole time anyways. I’m sure he would have done something all on his own.” Lance hushed the crying beta. 

“You can’t blame yourself, Pidge.” Hunk shifted as he stood, obviously upset with everything going on. 

Pidge sniffled, placing a delicate hand on Lance’s swollen belly. “I’m really sorry guys.” 

Lance shushed Pidge, wiping a tear away from her face. “Oh, yeah. I brought you your meal.” Hunk placed a basket on one of the tables. “I thought you might be down, so I made you garlic knots.” 

Lance gave Hunk a soft smile. “Thanks buddy, but-“ Pidge sat up to look at him hearing the hesitation in his voice, like he was forcing something down. “I’m scared.” He squeaked, tear starting to drizzle down his cheeks. 

This time it was Pidge’s turn to comfort the omega. “What are you scared of?” Matt came up to the group. 

Lance shook his head. “Anything.” He paused. “Everything.” He let put a shaky breath. “I’m scared if I do anything, it will harm the pups.” He rubbed his belly with his hand. 

Both alpha’s noses started to twitch, smelling Lance’s tears. Their eyes fluttered open. “Baby?” Shiro mumbled still waking up. “What’s the matter?” He stretched. 

“He’s scared to eat.” Hunk answered for Lance. 

“Baby, you need to eat.” Keith sounded sad. 

“I know, but I’m scared. What if- what if what eat effects what’s going on?” Lance gave a small hiccup. 

“Well, eating is the only way you can get better. Taking care of yourself it a key point in everything going on.” 

“I know.” Lance whined, nose full of snot. “I’m just still really shaken.” 

Shiro stood up and kissed the omega forehead. “That’s normal, baby. You’ve been through a lot with this pregnancy. It okay to worry, as long as you still take care of yourself. Like eating.” 

Lance sighed and accepted the garlic knot, slowly nibbling on it. Only then did he realize how hungry he was and started to really devour the food. 

“That’s my good omega.” Keith smiled, kissing Lance on the cheek.

 

“I don’t think yellow is a flattering color. Why does everyone put their pups in yellow?” Lance asked scrolling through is little device. Apparently, space had its own Pinterest of sorts. 

“Look at that pup.” Keith giggled, pointing at an 14 legged alien cub. “Imagine the onesie for that thing.” 

Lance scrolled to a picture of a little purple alien wearing a tutu. “Oh my gosh! Look how cute!” He gushed. “I want Lucero to wear a tutu!” Lance rubbed his tummy with his free hand. 

“Lance, we already got a bunch of onesies with little tutus on them when we went to the mall, remember.” Keith pecked Lance on the lips. 

“I know, but Kashi wasn’t there.” Lance pouted at Shiro. 

Shiro giggled, placing a kiss on his freckles nose. “I’m sorry. Maybe when these two are out, we can take a visit again.” 

Lance sighed, hand still on his stomach. “Fine.” 

“Hello you three.” Allura waved catching everyone’s attention. “How’s Lance?” She looked to Matt who blushed at seeing her standing in front of him. 

“So-so.” He cleared his throat. “So far so good.” He stumbled on his words. “We entering our 23rd hour and I’d say Lance is in the safe. So that means a week bed rest.” 

Lance groaned at the mention of bed rest making the princess laugh. “So, the pups aren’t coming out yet?” The princess asked. 

“Doesn’t seem like it. I’m not too surprised, Lance is an omega prime. He’s built for this stuff, but hey, crap happens.” He smiled at Lance. “I think you’ve spent enough time of the infirmary, yeah? I’m setting you free an hour early, you’re welcome.” Matt laughed. 

“Okay, so...can you take out this catheter....it’s uncomfortable.” Lance squirmed while his alphas cringed at the thought. 

“Holy quiznack! Yeah!” Matt rushed to help the omega. 

“You might want to look away, Allura. Unless you want to see my penis.” Lance warned the princess. 

“Oh. OH! Yes! Of course!” Allura turned beat red, turning on her heels not to see Lance’s private area. 

She heard Lance squeal and whimper while Matt apologized. She rock on her heels feeling awkward, not really knowing what to do. 

“Your good Allura.” Lance gave let her know as she turned back around to see both alphas helping the omega stand. The princess smiled see that, even with his hospital gown on, you could clearly see the outline on Lance’s bulging belly. Lance smiled waddling over to the princess to give her a hug. “Thanks for visiting.” 

Allura wrapped her arms around the the omega, trying to hug him. “Sorry the hug is so awkward.” He slightly pulled away to look at her. “These two kind of get in the way.” He looked down at the obvious bulge, still pressing against Allura. 

“Oh no! That’s fine!” She smiled leaning down to be eye level with his stomach. “They just want to be apart of the affection, don’t they?” She nuzzled her face into his belly, causing him to giggle. 

Shiro and Keith smiled watching Lance smile as he interacted with the princess. They were always so close, except for that weird time time where he avoided the Altean. 

“Oh, Lance. I’m so excited to meet them.” She looked up at his brilliant blue eyes. 

“Yeah, you and me both.” He blushed. 

“Okay, its time to get you to bed and off your feet.” Shiro kissed the omega’s neck earning a chirp from the blue paladin. 

Lance smiled up at his mates. “Okay, see you around Allura.” 

“Good night Lance.” Allura kissed Lance on the cheek before he waddled away. 

 

“Alright, story time.” Keith crawled in front of the omega’s huge belly with a jar of lotion in hand. “We’ve got to see the belly to start story time though.” He smiled pulling Lance’s shirt up and over his swollen tummy. “They you are.” He smiled placing a kiss on the swollen flesh. 

Keith dipped his hand in the jar and slathered the sweet smelling lotion on his belly. Lance hummed at the warm hands rubbing into his belly. 

“What are you going to tell them today?” Lance smiled at his alpha. Shiro was at a negotiation meeting, but he made sure to give Lance a TON of affection.

“How about-“ he hummed. “Let’s talk about the time you mama started using a broadsword.” He kissed the omega’s, puffy belly button. 

“Stoooop!” Lance giggled. 

“I don’t want to.” He nuzzled into Lance’s belly. 

Lance carded his fingers through Keith’s raven locks. “Hey, Keith.”  
The alpha hummed. “Do you think my mama would be proud of me?” 

Keith stopped to look at the sad look Lance was wearing. “Of course she would Lance. Why is this popping up all of a sudden?” 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I was just thinking, when we thought I would have the twins, I was thinking- what would mama think? Would she want to hold them? Would she try to be there when I give birth?” 

“Of course she would, Lance. Anyone in their right mind would love you, especially your mom. From what you’ve said she’s a really good mom who loves you a lot, and would do anything for you.” 

“Why don’t you talk to your mom anymore?” Lance asked. 

Keith shrugged. “She’s busy. I still messaged her every now and then, but she’s with the Blade doing who knows what who knows where. I still see her every now and then, but as I’ve said, she’s all over the place, doing what she can to end this war. She did say though, that she’s try to be around when you give birth.”

Lance hummed. “I miss my mom. I wish she were here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me about Keith’s mom, she just is all over the place continuing to do work for the Blade. She can’t take care of the pups because she lives a dangerous life...also she didn’t exist when I started this fic...so. Let me know what you think! Little bit of fluff, little bit of angst. A whole lot of love.


	22. Dusk or Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets surprise after surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

“How many times are you going to kiss it?” Lance giggled as Shiro peppered kisses all of Lance’s belly. 

“As many times as I want.” Shiro smiled, cupping his huge belly and planting a big wet kiss at the top. 

“Shiroooo!” Lance playfully whined, honestly getting high off of all the attention he was getting. He was only trying to seem modest. 

“I can’t believe in a couple weeks, these two will be here.” Shiro rubbed his thumbs against the stretched flesh. 

“Yeah, I’m kind of nervous.” Lance whispered, placing his own hand on top of his swollen belly. “I mean, I’m excited for them to be out and not have to pee 24/7, but I can only imagine how painful it’s going to be to squeeze them out.” 

“Don’t worry, baby. Coran said they have some medicine here so you won’t feel a thing. You’ll be fine.” Shiro placed a kiss on the omega’s forehead. 

“You promise you and Keith will be there when it happens?” 

Shiro scoffed. “The only time we wouldn’t be there is if we’re dead. I promise.” 

Suddenly, the door opened and Keith walked in with Pidge. “Hey, Lance, we got a little surprise for you.” Pidge bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. 

“A surprise?” Lance looked at Shiro and Keith in confusion. 

“It’s just a small one, but we’ve all pitched in with it.” Keith explained further, joining Shiro to help Lance stand from the bed. 

“It’s not something scary is it? I don’t do scary.” Lance glared at the giggling beta. 

“No, it’s not scary. Just- just come on.” Pidge rolled her eyes, turning into the hall. 

Lance waddled into the hall with the help of his alphas to see Pidge pointing at the door in front of them. 

“The bedroom across from us is the surprise?” Lance didn’t look or sound amused. 

“It’s not just the bedroom across from us, it’s what we planned to be the nursery, remember?” Keith tilted his head. 

“Yeah, but it’s only a changing table, a couple of dressers, and two cribs. With how hectic everything has been, I haven’t been able to do anything with it and I’m kind of stressed about.” Lance pitched the bridge of his nose. 

“Well, stress no more. Check it out.” Pidge bobbed her head to signal him to go in. 

Lance gave the beta a weary look as he passed her to go in. The moment he stepped into the room, his eyes went wide and he covered his mouth in disbelief. 

The nursery was completely done and redecorated. The walls had been painted to look like dusk, maybe dawn, but one side of the room had blues and puffy clouds that looked like they would be soft to the touch. And there was a soft moon there too, like those times you could see the moon even though the sun was still up. The blues shifted to pinks to purples, until it looked like a gorgeous night sky. Stars littering the whole room.

He saw the white crib, lined with pink padding at the darker end of the room, and a black crib with blue padding near the clouds and moon. There was the changing table with purple padding and a wall littered with stuffed animals. He turned to see bins full of baby toys, and things like diapers and wipes. 

“You-you guys did this?” He felt tears pool in his eyes. “This is so beautiful!” He whined. 

“I thought you’d like it.” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance from behind. “I painted the walls, and Shiro set up the cribs and built the shelves.”

“Oh! I messed with the lights too!” Pidge beamed. “The light you’re see right now is day time, if I press this button-“ she flicked a switch on the wall. The bright light dimmed, while the stars that littered the room started to glow like tiny night lights. 

“Oh my goodness, Pidge!” Lance leaned into Keith, feeling his tears drip down his cheeks. 

He spotted a set of stuffed animals and squeaked, breaking free of Keith’s hold to pick up the soft toy. 

“Coran sewed those.” Shiro pointed to three sets of lions. It was the red lion, blue lion, and black lion. 

Lance clutched blue tightly to his chest. “You guys!” He whined again, feeling his nose clog with snot. “Thank you!” He tried to wiped his tears away. “But now I know my pups are really going to be here-“ Lance gasped. “I need to nest here!” Lance started to crew his thumb nail feeling the urge to start right away. 

“We knew you’d say that.” Keith smugly smiled. Hunk, Matt, and Coran walked in carrying an arm full of blankets and things. 

“These have everyone’s scent on them!” Hunk smiled. 

Lance let out a whine as he grabbed some of the armful, and shoved his face in it taking in the smell. “Can you place them over there?” Lance pointed to the corner left clear for him to nest. 

“Of course!” Coran nodded while the three of them placed their piles down. 

“We’ll leave you to it.” Matt winked, but Lance pulled them into a hug before they could leave. Lance’s stomach knocked the wind out of them when they hugged, but they all grew to love the feeling. 

“Thank you.” He sincerely smiled at them before turning to start nesting. 

Keith and Shiro stayed in the nursery with Lance to make sure he didn’t strain himself trying to build this nest. 

Keith leaned into Shiro’s chest. “If he reacted this much to the small surprise, image how he’ll react to the big one.” Keith whispered to Shiro. 

The bigger alpha placed a kiss on the other alpha’s neck. “I’m sure he’ll be ridiculously happy.” 

He held Keith close. “But since the plan is back on, I’m going to need you to really distract Lance. Allura and I need to make some last minute plans and I don’t want him freaking out again.” 

Keith looked over his shoulder and up at Shiro. “Don’t worry, I got our omega.” He leaned up and pecked Shiro on the lips.

 

Lance sat in Keith’s lap, heavily panting while his mates knot was firmly locked into place. 

“That was great and all-“ he took a deep breath and rubbed his belly in bliss. “-but did we have to do it in front of a mirror? I can see what a fat whale I look like.” 

“How else was I supposed to see all your pretty expressions? You’ve gotten too big to take you from the front.” He started sucking at the omega’s scent glands again, a moan slipping from the omega’s lips. “Plus, I kind of like seeing us do it in the mirror.” He started rubbing his own hands against the omega’s pregnant belly, making eye contact in the mirror.

Lance threw his head back and playfully groaned. “You sinner. First you start to suck and nibble at my nipples, claiming it’s to get me ready for the pups, but I know it’s just cause you want to suck on them.” 

“Maybe~” Keith started to rumble. 

“And now the mirror? You are one kinky bastard Kogane.” Lance slightly wiggled his hips, earning a moan out of the alpha. 

“Baby, my knot.” He whined. 

“Oh, don’t be such a pup.” Lance stuck his tongue out at the alpha, but it only took a couple seconds for the alpha to start sucking on his tongue. 

“My knots almost deflated, you want to go another round?” Keith growled in excitement. 

“Is that a serious question?” Lance seductively smiled as he started to suck at Keith’s scent gland under his chin. 

“I guess not.” He hummed. 

 

Lance was tapping his foot at the dining table impatiently. It was happening again. 

Even with Keith’s best efforts to distract the omega with sex, and swimming, or video games, Lance was acutely aware of Shiro’s absence. He was just getting over this shit, only for it to take a firm hold on him again. This wasn’t fair. 

“What’s the matter, baby?” Keith asked, smelling the annoyance roll off him in thick heavy waves. 

“What, no, its nothing.” Lance shoved the spoon of food goo in his mouth. 

Hunk hadn’t been feeling good the past couple days, and Lance really wanted to go take care of him, and nurse him back to health, but that was a no. Everyone agreed, even Hunk, to keep Lance far away from the beta until he was better. But omega instincts are omega instincts, so add that to the list of things irritating Lance. 

“Something is obviously bothering you.” Keith put down his spork to give Lance all his attention. 

“There’s a lot bothering me, but there’s nothing anyone can to about it so drop it.” Lance gave a tiny growl. 

Keith gave is own growl of annoyance. “How are we supposed to help if you don’t tell us?” 

“You can’t help!” Lance put his spork down. “You can’t make Hunk magically get better! You can’t make all more insecurities magically disappear! You can’t bring me my mom! There’s nothing you can do Keith!” Lance felt tears starting to form in his eyes. 

Keith looked taken aback from Lance’s sudden outburst. The poor omega is going through a lot, seeing his tear broke his heart. 

Lance stood up and started to walk away when Keith started to chase after him. 

“No! I want to be alone. For the first time in WEEKS, I want to actually be alone. No one escorting me, no one babysitting me! I’m a grown ass man, I can handle being alone for 30 minuets!” Lance turned and stomped away. 

Keith was about to go after him again but Coran stopped him. The red head receiving a vicious growl in his face. 

“I know you’re upset, but I think he really does need space. Yes, his omega loves the attention, but I don’t think right now, Lance does. Like he said, give him 30 minuets.” 

Keith slowly stopped growling and backed away from Coran, a scowl, never leaving his face. 

“Fine, but I don’t like it.” 

“Of course you don’t big guy.” Pidge patted the alpha on the shoulder. “But he’s Lance, he can take care of himself. He’s tough.” 

 

Lance waddled down the hall, rubbing his arms up and down. 

Did he really just do that? Did he really just blow up at one of his alphas because he was worried about him? What kind of monster has be become? A bundle of nerves nearing his due date is what. 

He sighed. “I’m going to have to apologize to Keith later.” He mumbled to himself, not really sure where he was walking to. He was just walking. 

He heard muffled voices as he drew closer to a room with the door slightly open. He felt his heart stop as heard an oh too familiar laugh, travel through the crack. 

“Kashi?” Lance whispered to himself as he peered an eye through the small opening. 

Sure enough, there he was. His mate standing in the room, dowsed in a blue light. And next to him was Allura. 

Lance felt his heart squeeze. Why were they here? By themselves? Giggling? 

He saw they were looking at some kind of map of a planet, but he couldn’t tell which one. 

“Do you think he knows?” Allura smiled up at the alpha. 

“He doesn’t have a clue.” The alpha placed a hand on Allura’s back as they looked down at a screen. 

Lance stood there processing what he had just heard. Was he serious? Was this for real? 

An unbridled anger prickled at Lance spine. WHAT AN ASSHOLE! 

Lance turned on his heels and started to stomp away. He needed to break something, tear something apart. 

He was half way down this particularly long hallway when he heard Shiro’s voice again. 

“Baby?” Shiro was exiting the room he was just in. He looked confused. Why was Lance all by himself? That was one of the rules, he couldn’t be by himself. 

Lance only glanced at him as he kept walking, obviously mad. 

“Baby? What are you doing here by yourself?” Shiro started to jog up to the omega. 

“Get away from me Shiro!” Lance gave a tiny warning growl as he approached. 

“Baby?” Shiro sounded hurt and reached his hand out to the omega. 

“Don’t touch me, you cheater!” Lance barked, moving away from Shiro’s touch as if it burned his skin. “You know, I trusted you!” Lance spit. “You made me believe all my worries were just in my head. You made me think I was crazy!”

“Baby? What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about you cheating on me and Keith with Allura! You like her because she’s skinny, right!?”

At hearing her name, Allura popped her head into the hall. 

“You want her pups don’t you! You don’t want mine because I’m fat, and ugly!” Lance was crying at this point. 

“STOP IT!” Shiro growled, grabbing Lance’s shoulders. “Don’t talk about yourself like that! You are absolutely gorgeous and I wouldn’t want anybody else carrying my pups!”

Lance started to try and squirm out of Shiro’s hold. “You liar! Then why did you cheat!” 

“Lance, please. It’s not like that.” Allura looked at Lance. 

“THEN WHAT IS IT!” Lance screamed. “You two always meet in secret. You never tell me what you two talk about. You’re never around!” 

“We’re planning a surprise for you.” Allura blurted out. 

Lance looked confused. “I can’t tell you what the surprise is, but we’ve been planning it for months. We want it to be perfect for you. You’ve got to believe me.” She smiled at the omega. “Besides, He’s not my type. His ears are too ugly.” She giggled watching Shiro cover his ears. 

Lance sniffled bringing Shiro’s arms down. “I like his ears.” He mumbled, seeing the alpha smile. 

Shiro leaned forward and kissed Lance’s forehead. “I’ve said this once and I’ll say it as many times as I have to. I love you. And I will always love you. You’re my mate, my omega, and soon to be the mother of my kits. You’re my Lance and I love you.” 

“Wow, what did I miss?” Keith appeared in the hall. 

“What are you doing here?” Lance sniffled. 

“Well, I did what you asked. I gave you 30 minuets to yourself.” Keith check his device. “Okay, maybe only 25 minuets, but can you blame me?” Keith gave a weak smile. 

“I’m sorry for blowing up at you. I love you, Keith.” Lance’s lip trembled. 

“Oh, baby. It’s okay. I’m sorry you’re having such a hard time.” He kisses the omega on the lips. He turned to Shiro and kissed him too. “Does he know?” 

Shiro nodded. “Sort of. He knows there’s a surprise, but he doesn’t know what.” 

Lance’s mouth gaped open. “You knew!?” 

Everyone laughed. “Yeah, my job was to distract you, but I guess I kind of failed at it. Plus I discussed it a lot with Shiro while you slept all that time during your second trimester.” 

Lance whined. “I miss sleep.” 

Shiro checked his device. “Speaking of which, it’s nap time Lance.” 

“I’m not a kid.” Lance pouted, looking like a little kid. 

“No, but you need sleep to stay healthy.” Shiro nuzzled the top of Lance’s head.

“Alright, But only because I’m exhausted.” Lance smiled as both his mates escorted the omega, hand in hand to their quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I didn’t forget. You guys are so sweet telling me not to push myself, but don’t worry. I’m honestly not. I’m just pretty fast with getting things down when I have the time. Let me know what you guys think. I’m thinking there’s about 3 or 4 chapters left. Spring is coming to an end soon, but it’s been a good run.


	23. Cherry, Grape, and Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets his surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

Lance sat in between Shiro’s legs looking up at the artificial sky, nibbling at a sandwich in his hand. The room was made to look like earth, right before it rained, but Lance knew it would never come. 

“Do you think the rain is warm or cold back home. I don’t even know what season it is back there.” Lance took another bite of his sandwich, hand resting on the top of his belly. 

He was 35 weeks now and this was a gray area for Lance. Matt had told him that, at this point, it’s wouldn’t be uncommon for Lance to start to go into labor, but he didn’t feel like he was. Matt said that he might be able the feel the pups drop into birthing position, but they still felt higher up and not quite in his pelvis yet. 

“I believe it’s summer time back home.” Shiro had been rubbing Lance’s lower belly with his thumbs. 

Lance sighed. “Every summer, mi mama used to always take us to the board walk. We would visit my uncle Carlos and his shop. He grew up in Philadelphia where they have some really good water ice. We visited once, and man it was good. Anyways, my uncle had his own water ice shop, and all four of us kits would get a cup full of it, and eat them by the ocean. I’d always get blueberry, Veronica always got Cherry, Luis would get root beer, and Marcos would get lemon. We’d sit there for hours and just stare at the waves. We didn’t surf them, we just watched for a while. It did seem like a big deal then, but now-now I really miss it.” 

“I’ve never actually been to a beach before, and Earth beach I mean.” Keith was lying in the artificial grass, head resting on his arms. “Never has water ice either.” 

Lance usually would be over dramatic and tease the alpha, but he wasn’t in the mood. “I wish you guys could experience it. I wish our pups could too, but that’s- that’s a little much isn’t it?” 

The two alphas exchanged looks. Lance had been quite depressed the past couple days. And they got it. With all the talk about Lance going into labor, he was really starting to miss the comforts of home, a stable place to raise his cubs. But most of all, he missed his mom. 

Giving birth is a big deal for anyone and it’s normal for people to have family around for when it happens, but Lance’s family is galaxies away. He had his pack, but it wouldn’t be the same. 

“Lance, baby-“ Keith started to sit up, licking his lips. He didn’t know what to say. None of them did.

 

“I know, I know. I’ve just been really hormonal these past couple days. Really guys, I’m okay. I’m just HEAVILY pregnant.” Lance gave a dry chuckle. 

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to have Lance keep coming into the Virtual Reality room. It isn’t helping his homesickness. But then again, maybe he needed it. Something familiar to keep him anchored down. The stopper to keep him from snapping. All the alphas knew was that this was enough for today. If they stayed too much longer, Lance might brake down. He was a delicate balance that needed to be taken care of. 

“It think it’s time for a nap.” Shiro started to stand up gathering their things together while Keith helped the omega up. 

“Gosh, I could really use a nap. I didn’t sleep at all last night.” Lance rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning. 

Lance wasn’t kidding when he said he was tired. He feel asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. And that’s saying something since Lance has been having a hard time sleeping. They couldn’t tell if it was because he was pregnant or if he was so stressed out about not having his family around his instincts were keeping him up. Maybe it was both, either way, Lance was having a hard time. 

“He’s getting worse.” Keith sat on the edge of the bed, brushing his fingers through the omega’s hair. 

“I know, but by the time he wakes up, we should be there. So when he wakes up, we feed him and then we lead him outside.” 

 

Lance woke up with a sharp foot in his side. “Tsukiya~” Lance whined rubbing the side of his belly. “Five more minuets, please.” 

Shiro couldn’t help but giggle at how cute his omega is. Especially with his little ones inside of him. 

“You have that look again.” Keith side eyed Shiro with a smile. 

Shiro hummed. “What look?” 

“That gooey look you get whenever you think about being a dad.” Keith laughed. 

“Gooey?” Shiro smirked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Yeah, you look like you’re insides have turned to mush.” 

“Mmmm mush.” Lance grunted to sit up, rubbing his eyes. Both alphas quickly helped Lance to sit up and stand. “I could go for some mush.” Lance opened his mouth wide to yawn. 

Shiro laughed and kissed Lance in the nose. “Hunk said he’s making spaghetti, so that will have to suffice for now.” 

Lance hummed rubbing his huge belly. “Yeah, I could go for some spaghetti.” 

 

Lance waddled into the kitchen. “Hunk!” Lance opened his arms wide to hug the beta. 

“Hey big guy, how you feeling?” 

“As you said, big. And hungry.” 

“Well, good thing I made a whole bunch of food for you. You want to eat here or in the dining room?” 

Lance stomach gave a loud growl. He sheepishly smiled. “I don’t think I can wait for the dining room.” 

Keith came up and kissed Lance on the cheek. “That’s okay, baby. Let me help you get on the stool.” 

Lance huffed while he started to sit on the chair, grinning widely as Hunk slide a large warm plate of spaghetti in front of him. 

“I’ll be right back. I need to check with Allura on some last minute things.” Shiro kissed Lance and Keith before leaving. 

Allura and Shiro came back the kitchen being filled with laughter. “What’s going on here?” The princess placed her hands on her hips. 

“Shiro~” Pidge whined with tears in her eyes form laughed too much. “They’re doing it again.” 

Hunk and Lance had started doing this thing where they’d lift their shirts over their belly and pretend they were talking to each other. They also did belly boops and pretend their belly’s were giving each other kisses. It honestly all started when Lance and Hunk were comparing the size of their stomach. 

And so there they stood, belly buttons together, laughing their heads off. 

Suddenly Hunks laughing turned to amazement. “It’s so weird.” He laughed. “I can feel you stomach move and shift against mine.” 

“Well that’s because I actually have something in there.” Lance chuckled. 

“Hey, I have stuff inside my belly.” 

“A food baby doesn’t count, Hunk.” Keith pipped in huge smile on his face. 

Hunk gasped. “Rude!” 

“Okay, okay. Enough with the belly boops. We have a surprise for Lance.” Shiro held up a large bag in his hand pointedly. 

“A surprise? In the bag?” Lance turned towards the alpha, tucking his shirt back down. 

“No, well sort of.” 

Allura pulled out a scarf. “We’re going to blind fold you.” 

Lance gave the princess a weary look. “I don’t know.” 

Keith took the scarf from Allura and tied it over Lance’s eyes. “It’s going to be fine, baby. Trust us.” He kissed the omega’s ear before taking his hand. Shiro taking the other. 

The group followed as they lead Lance to the front of the castle towards the main doors where they stepped out into a warm air. 

They took off the blind fold to reveal an ocean with blue waves crashing into shore. 

“The virtual reality room? I don’t know why you’d take me here.” 

“Baby, This isn’t vertical, it reality.” 

Lance’s eyes grew wide as he did a double take of his surroundings. “It looks just like-“ it was in the top of his tongue, but the words refused to come out. He refused to get his hopes up.

“Welcome back to Earth, baby.”

Lance gave a small cry as tears swelled in his eyes. He never thought he honestly get to come back here. There was always talk about returning, but he felt like it was alway just talk. Never the actual thing. 

Lance quickly toed off his shoes and waddle as quickly as he could to the wet sand. He wiggled his toes in the wet sand feeling it squish between his toes. He gasped feeling a wave of warm water wash over his feet. 

“I’ve missed this feeling.” Lance sobbed. He could feel this vibration in his chest, almost as if it were a hum. 

Shiro came up behind Lance, holding up the bag in his hand. “Want to change into your swimsuit?” 

Lance turned, smiling with tears glistening in his eyes as he look up at the alpha. “Is that even a question?” Lance noticed the line of shops on what looked like board walk. 

Gratefully accepting the offered swimsuit, Lance looked back at Shiro. “Are we at a board walk? Where are all the people?” 

“Everyone is in the city enjoying a huge parade the rebels are putting on for the people.” Matt winked. 

“So you guys basically made it so we have the whole beach to ourselves?” Lance laughed. “You even landed the castle on a beach...at the boardwalk!” Lance’s belly shook as he giggled. 

Matt ripped his shirt off striking a pose. “Let’s get this started. Lance, I hope you don’t mind but I’m stealing your board today.” Matt smiled running towards the water, blue and white board in hand. 

“That punk.” Lance chuckled see Pidge walk up next to him. 

“Sorry, were you planning on surfing today?” Pidge asked. 

“Oh hell no. This belly is too big to have any good balance. I would just constantly be falling off the board. Plus I’d get exhausted way to quickly.” Lance picked at the bottom of his shirt. 

“What’s the matter?” Pidge tilted her head in question. 

“It nothing, it’s just-“ he bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m so big. Nobody wants to see a big fat shirtless omega running around.” 

“Lance- no body’s around. It’s just us, your pack. We’ve all seen your belly and don’t think any less of you.” 

“What’s going on?” Keith asked as him and Shiro walked up wearing there swimsuits. Their soft pale skin and hard muscles on full display. They look like gorgeous male models that nobody could touch. 

Lance let out a low whine. He used to be fit and firm and skin. No way was he doing this. Walking around looking like the pillsbury doughboy. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Keith placed a warm hand on the omega’s lower back. 

“I’m not going to change into my swimsuit. I’m just going to stay like this.” 

“Why?” Keith scrunched his face in confusion. 

“We’ll because I’m round. My belly’s big, my breasts are swollen. I look over weight.” Lance pouted. 

Shiro placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “Lance, you’re beautiful and no one thinks your fat. You’re pregnant, baby. It’s painfully obvious. This belly-“ Shiro cupped the omega’s huge stomach. “- doesn’t match your long slender legs-“ he placed a kiss on the omega’s neck. “-or your elegant toned arms-“ he kissed the other side of his neck. “-or your nice fine ass.” Shiro reached around to give the omega’s butt a squeeze while pecking him on the lips. Lance giggled into the alpha’s mouth. “Point is Lance, you look like you’re carrying pups, not that your fat.” 

Lance gave the alpha a soft smile. “Okay.” He hummed. “But you know the drill-“ he blushed violently. “I need someone to help me change.” Lance looked at the ground refuse to look up. 

“I’ll do it.” Keith smiled handing Shiro a large towel. “Cover us.” 

Shiro stood in front of them arms open wide, holding the towel to give the omega privacy to change. 

Keith grabbed at the omega’s shirt. “Keith-I can’t do the shirt myself.” 

“But I want to do it.” The alpha pouted, pecking at the omega’s lips. 

Lance pouted back at the alpha. “Fine, you’re so needy.” Lance huffed making Keith chuckle. 

“You’re such a kind omega.” Keith teased back, rumbling. 

Keith slowly took Lance’s shirt off taking a moment to feel his soft skin, dragging his fingers down the swell of Lance’s belly lovingly before he slid his hands into the omega’s elastic pants. He started pushing his pants down, crouching down this his knees so Lance could use him as support and help the omega step out of his pants. Keith gave his belly a soft muzzle as Lance removed his feet from his pants. 

“Wow, baby. That’s a lot of slick.” Keith noticed the used panty liner Matt had given him early in his pregnancy. 

“Yeah, I slick now like 24/7. It gets really annoying.” 

Keith noticed a little glob of it on Lance’s inner thigh. He swiped it with his fingers and without a second thought, stuck his finger in his mouth to suck it off. 

“KEITH!” Lance squawked. 

“What!? It not the first time I’ve eaten it?!” 

“Yeah, but you just licked it off like it was Cheeto dust or something!?” Lance’s face was beat red. 

“Eh, this tastes better.” Keith smirked. 

“Can you two hurry up.” You could hear the annoyance in Pidge’s voice. 

Shoot, that’s right. The whole team was still within earshot. 

“Holy quiznack this is embarrassing.” Lance felt of hot his cheeks were burning. 

“Relax, they know we’ve had sex. You’re pregnant.” Keith joked, pecking him on the lips again before crouching down again to help Lance into his swimming trucks. 

After Lance was finally suited up, Keith tapped Shiro on the shoulder to let him know it was all good now. 

Shiro put the towel down and stared at Lance with loving eyes. “Kashi-“ Lance whined. “Stop staring at me.” Lance squirmed. 

“Come one buddy, you look great!” Hunk beamed. “Set up some blankets and a couple umbrellas.” 

Lance took Hunks hand as he lead him to their little set up. Hunk helped him sit down on one of the fluffy towels. 

Lance sat there for what felt like hour just soaking it all in. Feeling the runs rays on the skin of his belly and face. The salty breeze that ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes and listened to the seagull calls.

“You said blueberry, right?” Lance opened his eyes to see Shiro holding out a cup of something blue. 

“Is that-!?” Lance gasped taking the cup in hand. 

“It’s not your Uncle Carlos’s, but it’ll have to do.” Shiro smiled sitting neck to him. 

Keith plopped down next to him, spooning red into his mouth. “Cherry.” Keith answered Lance’s question before he even asked it. 

He looked to Shiro. “Grape.” He held his cup up. 

Lance smiled, spooning the frozen treat into his mouth. He patted his belly as he felt the cubs move around. This was great. This felt so right, but he was missing something. 

“¡Mijo!” Lance heard a familiar voice ring in the air. It couldn’t be. Lance turned around, tears quickly filling his eyes. 

“Mama!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is!! Sorry it’s a shorter chapter, or at least, I feel it’s short, but I’ve been sick these past couple days. No fun. Oh well, what can you do?


	24. Heartfelt Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a choice to make. Stay on Earth with his mama, and give birth with out his mates. Or stay with his mates and give birth without his mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

“MAMÁ!” Lance sobbed, struggling to stand.” His alphas quick on their feet, helping the omega up. 

Lance’s mother gasped seeing Lance’s huge belly. “¡Mijo!” She cupped her mouth sobbing. “Mi bebé está teniendo bebés.” (My baby is having babies.) She threw her arms around Lance swaying him gently. 

“Sí mamá.” Lance sobbed into her shoulder. “I missed you so much mamá!” 

“Me too, Mijo, me too.” She sobbed. Pulling Lance away by his shoulders to get a good look at him again. “Lance! ¡Eres muy grande! ¿Cuantas semanas?” (You’re so big! How many weeks?) 

Lance giggled through his tears. “35 weeks.” 

Lance’s mom gasped. “Ay dios mío. Honey, you look like you’re 42 weeks!” 

“Well, that’s because estoy teniendo gemelos.” (I’m having twins.) Lance blushed sheepishly. 

The woman’s eyes went wide and mouth hang open. “D-Dos?! ¿¡ Dos bebés!? ¡MIJO!” The woman sobbed even harder, crushing the omega in her arms. 

Everyone around had tears in there eyes from the sweet reunion. “We finally see where Lance gets it.” Keith smiled. 

“Who are you?” Lance’s mother looked up at the smaller alpha. 

“Mamá, that’s Keith. He’s one of my alphas.” Lance smiled fondly at Keith. 

“¿Uno de mis alfas? ¿Cuantos hay?” (One of your alphas? How many are there?) 

“Only two mamá.” Lance chuckled and pointed to Shiro. “That’s my other alpha, Shiro. He’s the pack alpha too. They’re really great mates mamá. I love them very much.” 

Lance’s mom smiled up at her son. “I’m happy for you mijo.” She walked over to give them both a big bear hug. “Thank you for taking care of my pup.” 

“Thank you for having him.” Shiro smiled as the woman squeezed him in a hug. 

The woman paused, starting to squeeze both of the alphas arms. “Ay dios mío, Lance. Ellos son tan fuertes.” (They are so strong) She looked at both of their faces. “Y tan sexy.” (And so sexy) 

Both alphas blushed at the word ‘sexy.’ 

“Mamá!” Lance laughed. 

“¿Qué? I’m just saying mijo sabe cómo elegirlos.” (What? I’m just saying my son knows how to choose them.) she winked. She was deliberately saying certain things in Spanish to mess with everyone. The woman knew English, she married a Scottish guy for crying out loud. 

She put her hands on her hips and swung them side to side. “¡Tendré hermosos nietos!” (I’ll have beautiful grandchildren) she said in a sing-song voice. “Hold on a second.” She stopped. “If you have two mates which on is the father? Unless-“ 

“Sí, mamá. The twins are bi-fraternal.” Lance rolled his eyes. 

Lance’s mom squealed and danced in place. She pinched both alphas cheeks and wiggled them. “You naughty, naughty boys.” She teased. 

Shiro’s face was bright red, while Keith had a victorious grin on his face. 

The princess was laughing. “You are so much like Lance.” 

“Well, he is my son, my baby-“ she bit her lips as tears started to spill from her eyes again. “And soon to be a mother of his own. Oh mijo.” She held her sons face in her hands. “Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.” (I am so proud of you.) it barely came out a whisper. 

“He has always been your favorite.” Lance turned to look at the familiar voice. 

“Veronica! Marcos! Luis!” Everyone was there. 

“Well, you know the youngest is always the favorite.” Marcos joked with Veronica. They had brought their spouses and kids with them. 

“Oh be quite.” Lance’s mother laughed as his siblings gave him a big hug and a couple kisses. 

“Uncle Lance!” A couple of the kids beamed running up to him, giving him a group hug. 

“Mama said you were having pups? Where are they?” One of the little girls asked.

Lance giggled. “They’re not out yet, they’re still in here.” Lance rubbed his big belly. 

“You ate your pups!?” One little boy looked terrified. 

“No stupid!” One of the older boys snapped at the littler one. 

“David! You don’t call your brother stupid!” Lance’s sister-in-law called from her spot. 

Lance giggled. “No, I didn’t eat my pups, this is where they grow, in my tummy.” He patted the budge softly. “They stay in my belly until they’re all toasty and ready to come out.” 

“They grow in your tummy!? That’s so cool!” One of the little girls beamed. 

“How do they get there?” A different girl asked. 

“Uuhhh-“ Lance laughed. “I think that’s something you should ask your parents.” 

“Why don’t you go sit, baby?” Keith came over and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Is that their daddy?” 

Keith felt the huge amount of pride swirl in his chest, and stomach, heck, all of his body. Having Lance’s family gush over Lance’s baby bump was blowing up his ego. One of those pups, he made. 

Lance nodded. “He’s one of them.” He let Keith lead him back to his blanket, getting stopped for hugs and congratulations. The little ones followed him back to the blanket, obviously not done with the conversation yet. 

Keith helped Lance sit back down on his blanket while the kids sat down around him. 

“Keith it the daddy to the pup over here.” Lance rubbed the left side of his belly while Keith got up to help Shiro set up a volleyball net one of Lance’s siblings brought. Everyone had settled near Lance ease dropping on the conversation. “She’s going to be a girl, and he name is Lucero.” 

One of the little boys shot his hand up. “Oh! Oh! I know what that means! That’s Spanish for little star.” 

Lance ruffled his hair. “That’s right. And you see that man over there, with the black and white hair? He’s the other daddy.” 

“He looks cool!” Some of them said unison making Shiro’s ears burn. 

“Doesn’t he!?” Lance giggled. “He’s the daddy of this pup.” Lance rubbed his right side pointedly. “He’s going to be a little boy named Tsukiya. That’s Japanese for moon.” 

“Wow, a boy and a girl.” Veronica gushed sitting next to her brother. “This is such a big deal, baby brother! I can’t imagine being pregnant in space.” 

Lance groaned. “Oh trust me, it hasn’t always been easy.” Lance patted his tummy. 

“Do they move around? When mama was pregnant with Julius, sometimes he belly moved around.” An older little girl asked. 

“Yeah, they move around. Right now, I think they’re asleep, but we could try to wake them up.” 

One little boy immediately, gently smushed his face against Lance’s baby bump. “Hewwo! Wou guys wawake?! Gwood mwouning!” 

Lance threw his head back and started laughing. “That’s sweet, but I don’t think that will wake them up.” He grinned. “Here.” Lance gently pressed the side of his belly, trying to coax the pups into moving. 

“I don’t see anything.” One of the little boys pouted. 

“Just give it a second.” Lance purred. Suddenly all the kid eyes started to twinkle as Lance’s belly started to shift. 

“Look! It’s moving!” One of the little kids pointed. 

All of Lance’s family quickly gathered around Lance to watch his belly. 

“Oh, Mijo!” His mother gushed seeing her son’s belly move and shift. 

“Isn’t it such a great feeling?” Veronica elbowed Lance’s arm. 

“It’s absolutely amazing, that is, when it doesn’t hurt.” Lance leaned back on his hands as everyone watched the pups roll around under his skin. 

Shiro and Keith glanced over at the group that had gathered around Lance. They were all ooo-ing and aaa-ing at the movement they all had seen a million times. But Lance’s family haven’t. This was the first time any of them had seen this. It warmed their hearts to see the smile on Lance’s face. 

“Mijo-may I?” Lance’s mother hovered her hand over Lance’s belly. At this point the little kids had gotten bored and started playing in the water and sand.

“Mamá, you don’t have to ask. They’re your grandchildren.” Lance placed his mothers hand down to feel the pups movement. 

“Oh mijo.” Lance’s mother started to cry again. “I can’t wait to see them.” 

“Yeah, me neither.” Lance hummed. He paused. “Wait mamá, I don’t know how long we’ll be on Earth.” 

“Mijo- didn’t they tell you?” 

“Tell me what?” Lance looked at his team who were avoiding eye contact. 

“Lance-“ His mother grabbed his hand and rubbed it with her thumbs. “You’re not going back to space, you’re going to stay here, on Earth, with me.” 

“What?” Lance voice sounded small. “All three of us are staying on Earth?” Lance looked to his alphas. 

“All three of YOU are. We aren’t.” Shiro couldn’t bare to look at the hurt look in his eyes. 

“What do you MEAN you aren’t?” Lance’s voice was very serious at this point. 

“Mijo-“ 

“No, mom. I’m not leaving my mates.” His eyes started to glisten with tears. Everyone around could smell the tension and hurt in the air. 

“Baby-“ Keith and Shiro kneeled down in front of Lance. “You’re staying here so you can have your safe delivery and raise the pups in a safe environment.” 

“We can’t stay though.” Shiro added. “We still have duties as Voltron paladins, but as soon as it’s done, Keith and I will be right by your side again.” 

“No!” Lance sobbed. “You promised Kashi! You promised you’d both be there for their birth!” Lance shook his head. “No. No. I refuse.” 

“Mijo-“ 

“No, I can’t give birth to these guys without my mates. I can’t do it.” 

“So you’d rather give birth it the dangers of space, no family but your mates, than give birth, safely on Earth with your mother?” Pidge sounded confused. 

“Mamá-“ Lance sniffed. “I love you, but-“ he looked at Shiro and Keith. 

“They’re your mates.” His mother answered for him. “I understand. But you need to come back and let me smother these pups with love.” She smiled. 

“Baby-“ Shiro grabbed Lance’s other hands. “Are you sure about this? I know you’ve been nervous about birthing the pups in a safe place and your mother-“ 

“Kashi- I honestly believe that I can’t do this without the two of you. I think without you guys there, I’d be just as, if not more scared here without you than in space, with you. I need you two.” 

Shiro and Keith leaned forward and kissed both of his cheeks. “We need you too, baby. Your everything to us.” Keith nuzzled his cheek. 

After the minor set back. The time on the beach went much more smoothly. They played volleyball, some went surfing, Lance had helped the little ones build a big sandcastle. Everything was a buzz until the afternoon sun hung low indicating it was dinner time. 

“Wow, its so weird to be cooking with Earth ingredients again.” Hunk beamed throwing kabobs and meat on a grill. 

“Here, baby.” Keith handed Lance a big sweatshirt. “It’s going to get cold soon.” 

Lance hummed a thank and threw the sweatshirt on. “Look at those clouds.” Lance watched giant puffy clouds roll across the sky. 

“Alright! But before dinner, Lance, I think it’s about time you have a baby shower.” Veronica smiled and pulled out a box. 

“Wait, guys. You don’t have to.” 

“Oh shut up. With you goin back into space, this is the only time we’ll be able to.” Marcos ruffled Lance’s hair, making the omega grunt. 

“Alright, Lancey Lance. Sit your hinny in this chair.” One of Lance’s sister-in-laws smiled. 

Keith and Shiro sat on the ground next to him while Lance revived gift after gift. They got a whole bunch of onesies and dresses. They got tiny little shoes and tiny little socks. They got pacifiers and teething toys. 

“This is my favorite.” Veronica winked handing Lance a blue box. 

“A breast pump?” Lance giggled. 

“I’ve found that kind it the most comfortable. I personally didn’t really like breastfeeding, but a new mother always needs a good breast pup. And that ones designed for male omegas.” 

“Thanks, sis.” Lance smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“This is for you mijo. I thought you’d want your little ones to have it.” Lance’s mother gave him a bag. 

Lance’s eyes got misty as he pulled the object out. “Willie.” He pulled out a little stuffed whale he loved as a child. Willie was his security blanket and best friend for the longest time. “You kept him?” 

“Of course I did mijo. You would always babble about how Willie would be even your pups best friend and you’d love him forever. Well, now, Willie has the chance to be what you wanted. Your cubs best friend.” 

Lance held the stuffed whale close to his chest. “Thank you mamá.” His mother planets a big kiss on his forehead. 

“Any time mijo.” 

“Sorry to break this up, but the food is done.” Hunk smiled. 

“Ok thank God. I’m starving.” Lance rubbed his belly. 

“I can only imagine what eating for three is like.” Veronica laughed. 

“Annoying, now lets get some food.” 

While they were eating, Pidge examined Lance’s stuffed whale. “Mrs. McClain? You wouldn’t happen to have pictures of Lance when he was little, would you?” 

“I actually do! On my smart phone. I just got it.” She pulled out the small device. 

“Mamá, you really don’t have to show those.” Lance tried to stop his mom. 

“No, no mijo. I’m sure your mates would love to see this. This is a picture of Lance when he was just 3 months old.” His whole team quickly gathered around his mother to see. 

“Awww! He looks so cute!” Matt gushed. 

“Guys~” Lance whined in embarrassment, but his mother just kept the pictures coming. 

“Look, it’s Hunk, he was so chubby look at him!” Pidge beamed. 

“Looks like you and me are bound to be embarrassed tonight.” Hunk patted his friend on the back. Of course a lot of these pictures would have Hunk in them, the grew up together. 

“Who is that?” Keith grunted seeing a middle school homecoming picture. 

“Rudy Laswhitch. He was Lance’s first boyfriend.” Luis teased. 

“You dated this guy?” Keith said obviously jealous. 

“Yeah but it was only like 2 months. He got mad because I wouldn’t kiss him.” 

“I remember that!” Hunk laughed. “He tried to kiss Lance in the cafeteria, and Lance spilled a shake over his head. It was pure gold.” Hunk wiped a mock tear away. 

“Well, I got Lance’s first kiss so he can suck a dick.” 

“Keith, language.” Shiro scolded the younger alpha. 

After dinner, they started to eat some cake when Lance felt something hot his cheek. “What was that?” Lance looked up and felt another rain drop hit his face. “Rain.” It barley came out a whisper. 

Suddenly it was down pouring. Everyone but Lance quickly gathered there things a bolted for the castle. But Lance stayed put. He leaned his head back to feel the water run down his face. 

“Baby, I know you love the rain, but if you stay out here, you could get sick.” Shiro popped an umbrella above them. 

“It’s rain, Kashi. It’s really rain.” Lance looked so pleased. 

“I know, baby.” Shiro kissed the top of Lance’s nose. 

After they got back to the castle, Lance’s family had declared it time to go home. There were a lot of tear filled goodbyes and hugs. Many promises to see each other again. 

“Are you sure mijo? Our new house has a room just for you if you want to stay.” 

Lance smiled. “No, mamá. I love you, but I need my mates.” 

“I understand, mijo. Just promise me, you’ll stay safe.” 

“I promise mamá.” He gave her one last kiss. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completion of last chapter. So the part two I guess. Let me know what you think. This story is quickly coming to an end. I have like 2 or 3 chapters left.


	25. Way Too Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter, everyone’s been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains blood and gruesome descriptions. I’ve marked those parts with * 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors

Alma was a beautiful planet with beautiful buildings that looked like glass and a gorgeous white castle that looks like it was made from crystals. It was also the middle of spring on the planet so beautiful pastel flowers flooded the streets and buildings. It was amazing and so calming, so why weren’t the paladins calm? 

Lance was waddling through the castle’s corridor with his alphas glued to his sides, glaring at anything that breathed. At this point, Lance was impossibly large and was having trouble doing simple tasks, like going to the bathroom on his own, not that his alphas would let him out of their sights anyways. 

They were about to meet Queen Salease and her husband, but he had an emergency meeting on a neighboring planet. Lance had become friends with the queen awhile back when the planet was still under Galra control. That was before she was even married, and now she had a cute little boy who was about 18 months old. 

“Lance!” The Queen beamed upon meeting Lance’s brilliant blue eyes. She went to go hug him but stopped as Keith and Shiro’s growling ripped out of their throat. She looked taken aback. 

“Shiro! Keith! That is no way to treat a queen!” Princess Allura scolded. 

“I’m sorry, Salease. They’re a little over protective right now.” Lance gave an apologetic smile and rubbed his humongous belly. 

“I can see why.” The Queen laughed, wide eyed at the size of the slim omega’s belly. “You look like you’re about to pop.” She giggled. 

“Actually, your highness, he should of already popped. He’s 5 days past his due date.” Matt said tight lipped. 

“Oh my.” The Queen was at a loss for words. Lance turned red and looked away. 

“Trust me, if I could put myself into active labor, I would have instead of constantly being in early labor. They just don’t want to come out.” Lance pouted. 

“I’d say your alphas are much more patient than I thought.” The Queen mused. 

“Oh, they’re on their best behavior right now. No one, and I mean no one is allowed to come near me. They already dropped their fangs several times this week. A couple of those times towards members of my pack.” 

Hunk shivered at the memory.

“You know, we’re standing right here, and can hear everything your saying.” Keith grumbled. 

“I know.” Lance smacked his lips in annoyance. He loved his mates. He really did, but they were being over the top lately. 

“Pretty!” Queen Salease’s son ran over to the omega. He ran past before his mom could stop him or the alphas to growl. He hugged the former blue paladin’s legs, looking up at him with huge emerald green eyes. “Smell gwood.” He grinned up at him with only a couple teeth on his gums. 

“Hello, Krissy.” Lance bent over to pick up the little guy and slug him on his hip. 

“Lance! Be careful.” Shiro panicked. 

“Shiro, it’s fine. I can pick up a cub. Look how cute he is.” Lance grinned nuzzling the cubs face. 

“We don’t want you to put stain on your body, baby.” Keith started to try and pry the cub off of Lance, but neither of them were having it. 

“It’s fine, Keith. I want to hold him.” 

Both alphas started to growl in annoyance. “Hey, he will honestly be fine.” Matt came to Lance’s defense, careful to keep his distance. “Lance is a prime omega. His body is built to be able to take care of little ones while he’s carrying more. It’s like if Lance got pregnant again not too long after he gives birth to the twins. He’s built for this. It won’t hurt him.” 

“Plus I remember being in my late stages of pregnancy.” The Queen added this time. “I would die to hold a little pup, even if it wasn’t mine.” She smiled. “Plus Lance’s scent probably calms him.” 

Both alphas have a sigh. “Fine, But. Don’t. Push. Yourself.” Shiro was never short like this, but his instincts were too much for even him. 

“I’m not a cub, guys. I can take care of myself.” Lance rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be in a meeting?” Lance wiggled Krissy’s nose. 

“Yes, we can hold it in this room.” Salease motioned to a set of double doors. “There’s a small couch in there too, so Lance can sit with Krissy if he desires.”

“Oh he’s so precious, I’d love to sit with him.” Lance kissed the little cubs temple, earning a squeal of delight for the little boy. 

“By the way, where did you get your clothes? They’re beautiful.” The Queen sparkled. 

“Oh, they’re old Altean clothes one of the royals wore when he was pregnant. Coran gave them to me. Aren’t they nice! They’re blue too!”  
Lance waddled over to the couch, Krissy still on his hip. Shiro and Keith fused over him as he sat down. Lance hummed a thanks and then motioned them to go. “Go. Go be paladins.” 

“Pa-dins.” Krissy repeated. 

“That’s right, Paladins.” Lance gushed ruffling the cubs soft red hair. 

Both alphas reluctantly left his side to go sit at the table. They discussed how long they would stay on the planet and what support Alms would provide in aiding the newly freed planets. The Galra were on their last legs. The only ones left was a large fleet Haggar controlled. 

Everyone wiped their head when they heard a tiny squeal of delight followed by, “again! Again!” 

Lance was sitting with his belly exposed and Krissy placing his hands on the bump. He’d pull his hands away when he felt a kick and would gurgle a laugh. The little cub thought whatever was going on was a game. He’d put his hands on Lance’s huge belly, and something with tap his hands and move. It was so fun to the little boy. 

Lance was enjoying it too by the wide smile on his face. This cub was SO cute. Everyone else thought so too as they watched the adorable little scene until Lance’s face twisted into pain. 

“Baby!” Both alphas were by his side in the blink of an eye. 

“It’s fine, just some contractions.” Lance focused on breathing, seeing the puppy dog look of concern on the little cub’s face. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” He rubbed his little cheeks with his thumb. 

“They’ve been 10 minuets apart it seems.” Matt looked at the clock on his device. “If it didn’t look like you’d have such a long labor I’d say there’s a chance you give birth tonight, but, I don’t know. I feel like you have a slow labor.” Matt mostly said to himself. 

“Well, it would be an honor if you’d stay and deliver your pups on Alma.” The queen smiled.

“I wouldn’t be too worried until Lance reaches more like 5 minuets apart.” Matt shrugged. 

Lance sighed and look back up at his alphas. “You heard the man, now go finish your meeting. I’ll be fine.” 

It took several minutes for the alphas feet to move away from Lance. They felt like they were on an edge of a cliff, the only thing keeping them up were the heels of their feet. They felt they were about to plummet any second. 

Lance continued to play with Krissy until the little cub started to yawn. “Aw, are you sleepy? You want to take a nap?” The little boy nodded rubbing his eyes. Lance smiled and picked the little boy up so he was resting on his now soft chest. The boy fell asleep quickly, head on Lance’s shoulders and bum on the omega giant belly. It looked like he was sitting on Lance’s stomach, but the omega was leaning back slightly so barley any of the boy’s weight rest on his stomach. 

Lance would have fallen asleep to if he didn’t have contractions every 10 minuets. They made it hard to sleep. 

“Look how adorable those two are.” The Queen stood from he seat as the meeting ended. “You’ll make such a good mother Lance.” 

Shiro and Keith watched fondly as Lance held the sleeping child. It was fun to imagine that that’s what the future would look like. Lance holding a sleeping up while getting ready to have another. A growing family. It was nice to imagine but they would never force Lance to have more pups if he didn’t want more. He did mention wanting a big family though, maybe he would.

“He is so cute Salease. Maybe someday, your little guy and my little ones can be friends.” Lance rubbed the little red head’s back. 

“I hope so.” The Queen mused as Shiro and Keith joined Lance on the couch. 

“How you feeling, baby?” Keith asked, kissing his temple. 

“Gross.” Lance pouted, continuing to rub the cubs back. 

“My Queen? King Drizel asked if I could assist in bringing Krissy to Mosif. He said he thought you could use a break and he could watch him while on our neighbor planet.” 

“Alright, thank you Stein. Looks like I’ll have to take him away from you.” Knowing she couldn’t get close the the omega without triggering his alphas, she waited for Shiro to gently pick up the child and hand him the Stein. 

Lance hummed disappointedly. “Bye bye Krissy.” Lance rubbed his belly feeling the absence of the little one on his chest. 

“Let’s get you something to eat.” Keith stood up and started to help Lance up when the omega squeezed his hands and eyes shut. “Baby?” 

Lance let a breath out. “It’s fine, just another wave. It’ll pass.” Lance kept his eyes closed, focusing on breathing properly.

“I’m so sorry you have to go through this.” Shiro rubbed the omega’s back. 

“Don’t be. I choose to have these pups. It hurts, but this was my choice too.” Lance smiled up at the alpha as the pain started to subside. “Now, let’s go eat.” 

While everyone chatted on the way to the dining area, a huge explosion shook the castle. “A Galra attack!” One of the guards shouted. 

“Haggar!” Keith growled. “What do we do?! We can’t leave Lance!” Keith looked to Shiro. 

“No, your going to have to leave Lance.” Lance freed himself for the alpha’s grip. “I’ll be fine, you guys form Voltron and finish this war.” 

“Baby-“ Shiro said in a stern voice but was cut off by another explosion. 

“We have a bunker of sorts. It on the lowest level of the castle. It’s controlled by a special lock that won’t allow anyone in unless you have the correct code. There’s food, water, blankets. He’ll be safe.” The Queen stated. 

“I’ll even stand guard out side.” Matt nodded.

Shiro and Keith growled in annoyance until the castle shook again and dust started to fall from the ceiling. 

“Fine, But promise me, you’ll be okay.” Shiro looked Lance dead in eye. 

“I promise, now go!” Lance pushed the alphas forward as the paladins ran to get to their lions. 

“Knight! Show these two to the bunker. I must command my fleets. Be careful you two.” The Queen ran off while the guard lead them down to the lowest level of the castle. 

The solid door slid open revealing a smallish room, walls lined with blue and gray rocks. “Blankets are there, first aid kid there. Food storage there and the water until there. If you need the rest room, it’s there.” The guard pointed everything out. “Here is a gun, use it wisely. He handed to Matt.” 

“I’ll be keeping guard outside.” Matt nodded to the scared omega as the door shut, leaving the omega completely alone. 

Being pregnant, scared, and alone did not mix well. He paced the floor a couple times, focusing g on his breathing. His contractions went for 10 minuets apart, to 7 in a blink of an eye. He blamed the stress he was under. Not only were they closer together, but hey were more painful too. 

At some point, Lance silently cried a little as he gathered all the blankets in the bucker and made a nest. He needed a nest. It was hard and painful to move, but the motivation for a nest kept him going. 

“I hate this nest.” Lance sobbed, plopping down, back against the bumpy wall. The blankets weren’t very soft, and they didn’t have his mates scent in it. It only smelled like doctors office which put him on edge even more. 

“Maaatttt!” Lance called out. “Are you still there!?” 

“I’m here!” Matt called back. “I can’t come on though, the doors locked! Why?” 

“It nothing! I just wanted to know I’m not alone!” The omega called back, clutching his belly. “Please, just wait a little bit.” He whispered to his stomach, petting it softly. 

Everything was horrible. It was. Never ending wave of pain. He lost track of time so he couldn’t tell how far apart his contacts were, but as soon as one wave started to subside, another wave hit. 

Lance clutched his jaw, grinding his teeth. It hurt. It hurt so bad. The muscles in his stomach would become impossibly tight to the point he felt he was paralyzed. It went from feeling like nails being driven into his bones the being completely on fire. He honestly felt he was going to burn alive when he felt a liquid Gish on to his thighs. 

“Nooo” Lance whimpered, biting back a sob. He knew he had to breath, but it felt impossible. Like pain was clutching his windpipe. “Matt! Matt!” Lance screamed in pain as a wave Lance had never felt before wrecked throughout his body. He was seeing stars of pain. 

“What?! What is it?!” Matt called through the door. 

“M-My water!” He heaved, drool pooling out his mouth, he was in so much pain. “My water broke!” He felt his body tighten again making the omega sob a whimper. 

“WHAT! Okay, Lance, I need to to stay calm and keep breathing. No matter what, keep breathing. I’m going to jack into the lock and try to get in!” 

So much for a long labor, when the dam broke, it flooded. “Shiro! Keith!” Lance howled. “I need you!” He sobbed, tears running down his cheeks. “Please.” He whispered feeling he couldn’t talk anymore. He didn’t have the energy left. “Please.” He whimpered again. 

Lance closed his eyes and focus on breathing for what felt like an eternity. The never ending pain washing through his body like waves of fire. The only thing to leave his lips were whimpers of his mates names, constantly calling out to them. Hoping it would alleviate some of the pain. The mind numbing pain. He felt drool run down his chin and felt his teeth chattering. 

Was he cold? He did know, he couldn’t feel anything but pain. He couldn’t hear anything, could feel anything, but pain. 

He got on to his hands and knees, squatting slightly. It help a little with the pain until a strong and sudden urge to push flooded his mind. He needed to push, but, but Matt. Where’s Matt? 

Lance looked to the door through blurry eyes to see it was still shut. “Matt!” He called weakly. “I can’t.” He whimpered. “They’re coming!”  
*

He pushed his pants down to his ankles, feeling uncomfortable in the wet pants. Lance felt something push at his hips. He reached around to touch his opening and felt something hard and wet. 

A head. It was one of his pups heads. He had to get them out now, so he started to push. He screamed in pain as he felt his inside stretch to the point of tearing. He was. He was tearing. He could feel it. He felt the blood and amniotic fluid hush out of him. He bit down on his lip not caring if he bit through them. The pain he felt was the pain of his pup pushing its way out his body. 

He grunted again pushing as hard as he could until he felt a wet heavy weight in his hand and he pulled the rest of the pup out. A loud splash followed buy a tiny cry piercing the air. 

He didn’t feel anything anymore. He only needed to see the crying object in his hand. 

He quickly brought the pup forward to see with his own eyes. He choked on a sob. This was her. This was his little girl. “Hello Lucero.” He sobbed. He didn’t care that she was covered in gunk, he kissed her forehead, tears falling for his eyes. She was so beautiful. She was a little darker than her daddy but no where near as dark as Lance. She had a head of dark thick hair and purple eyes. He thought pups didn’t really have an eye color when they were first born, but maybe that was the Galra blood in her. 

Lance grabbed one of the blankets from his nest and swaddled his daughter. “You were inside me.” He sobbed again, kissing her tiny scrunched up face. She had fallen asleep shortly after Lance had held he to his chest, calm after hearing her mother’s heart beat, but the calm didn’t last long as the same pain as before ripped through his body again. He howled in pain. He still had another pup to push out. 

He didn’t know if he could do this. Lucero was so hard, so painful. How could he do it again. He had to try, this was his son. 

He gently placed Lucero on the ground as the urge to push rang through his mind again. So he did he pushed as hard as he could, but this didn’t feel right. This felt different from Lucero. 

Lance reached around to see what was up. He didn’t feel his head like with Lucero, but felt tiny feet. Tsukiya was coming out feet first, this wasn’t good. Lance kept pushing and pushing until he couldn’t push anymore, but he wouldn’t budge. But as luck would have it, Matt finally hacked into the lock and opened the door taking in the sight in front of him. 

Lance was kneeling on the floor, a swaddled pup on the floor next to him, blood and liquids on the flood and a tiny pair of feet hanging out of Lance. 

“Lance!” Matt rushed over to the first aid kit and snapped on some gloves. 

“He’s not coming out!” Lance sobbed. “HES STUCK!” He screamed in pain. 

“He’s feet first, that’s not a good sign.” Math mumbled to himself. After examining Lance quickly Matt licked his lips. “Lance, I think he stuck on your pelvic bone.” 

“WELL DO SOMETHING!” Lance sobbed. “Please save him. Save my son.” Lance whimpered. 

“Okay, But......this is really going to hurt.” Matt shoved his hand into Lance and twisted the baby to unhook him from Lance’s pelvis. 

Lance couldn’t breath. It hurt to much. He could only see flashes of color as Matt pulled the pup the rest of the way out. 

Tsukiya’s little cry filled the air. Lance’s brain took awhile to register what just happened. He was exhausted.  
*

Lance collapsed on to his side breath heavily. “Congratulations, Lance. You have a health little boy and healthy little girl.” 

Lance gave a weak laugh. “They’re beautiful.” 

“You did good Lance, you can take it easy now.” Matt reaffirmed Lance. 

He helped Lance into his back so he could place the pups on his chest. “Wait until your dads see you.” Lance and Matt have a little chuckle. “You’ll be such a surprise.” He kissed the tops of their heads not caring about the mess. 

Matt grabbed a clean cloth and started cleaning the pups and and Lance. “Oh it’ll be a surprise alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you horrible people happy!? Lol, I’m kidding I love you guys. Next chapter is the last chapter! Can you believe it!? It’s been fun. 
> 
> ALSO! Off topic, but I just drew a cute bunny Lance and overprotective Wolf Keith cause one of my mutuals talked about it with me. If y’all want to see it, here’s the link. 
> 
> https://epricees.tumblr.com/post/172608356004/bunny-lance-and-territorial-wolf-keith-i


	26. Meet the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith meet the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! So, I have a time crunch here and I’m giving you guys an option. I’ll be in an 18 month program starting April 24th. Something about this program is, I can’t use the internet. So comes the question, what do I do about summer for the seasons of Shklance? I can either make summer a one shot or you guys wait until some time in October 2019 for a longer, more thought out summer. I have ideas for it like, traveling to the space mall with the pups, and cute bonding moments. Keith changing dirty diapers, maybe even Kolivan holding one of the twins, but if I do it as a one shot, I don’t think I can get all these points across. But you will get Summer before I go. So the option is, a summer one shot soon, or a longer summer in 18 months?

The battle took longer than they would have liked but they got it done. They took down Haggar and got her in Alma’s custody. 

The paladins stood on the ground, all anxious to see Lance, but they couldn’t until the Queen landed. She was the only one who knew the codes, besides the king that is. Keith and Shiro could feel their skin crawl needing to see their omega, to know that he was ok.

“Right! Let’s go see Lance!” The Queen rushed, everyone running down the halls. The alphas felt a hum in their chests, buzzing in their ears. 

They stopped, seeing the lock was messed with. The alphas growled, bursting the door opened, seeing a scene they never expected to see. 

There was Lance, laying down on a bunch of blankets, holding two sleeping bundles. Lance looked up at the noise. 

Everyone was in shock. Keith and Shiro took a shaky step forward, there was no way, no way those are what they thought they were. “A-Are-“ Keith pointed. 

“Are those-“ Shiro licked his lips. 

Lance gave an exhausted smile. “Come say hi to your son and daughter.” 

A small cry left Keith’s throat as both alphas rushed over, down to their omega’s side. Tears filled their eyes as they laid eyes on the tiny bundle’s little sleeping faces. 

“They’re beautiful.” Shiro gasps watching the twins in their mama’s arms. 

“Can you take them? I’m exhausted.” Lance mumbled passing off the pups to their dads. He handed Keith Lucero and Shiro, Tsukiya. 

Keith gasped as the tiny bundle was pressed into his arms. She was so tiny. She was a slimmer baby with adorable dark curly wisps sprouting from her head. He couldn’t see, but Lance had said she had purple eyes, identical to Keith’s. She looked as though she would have darker skin when she got older, but no where near as dark as Lance’s gorgeous bronze skin. She looked kind of like a tiny baby monkey. And marks! She had her daddy’s purple marks that come and go from his skin. She was his. He cried seeing the absolutely precious pup in his arms.

Shiro was in the same boat of bewilderment as he was handed Tsukiya. He was completely different from Lucero. He was a big and very chubby pup. He had cute rolls on his arms and legs, and the cutest chubby cheeks. He was a pale pup with pale eyes. An indicator that he might have his mother’s bright blue eyes. He had tuffs of black hair adorning his head. He was so cute. 

“Oh my gosh! Look how cute they are! And I mean it. I’m honest about ugly pups.” Pidge gushed looking over Keith’s shoulder. 

“They are just absolutely precious.” Allura gazed at the twins, everyone nodded in agreement. “How are you feeling mama?” Allura glanced to Lance, shocked by how pale he looked, and it looked like his eyes were glazed over. “Lance, you don’t look so good.” 

“Lance?” Matt looked up from what he was doing when he didn’t hear the omega respond. Honestly, he looked like death itself. Oh no. Matt ran over to the nest and lifted the blanket Lance was using to see the blankets he was laying on were soaked in blood. “He’s bleeding out. DAMNIT!” Matt cursed, quickly standing. 

“What!?” Keith panicked, the smell of burning cotton filled the air. Both pups woke up to the distressed smell of their dads and started to cry, tiny wails filling the air. They gently rocked the pups, trying to put them back to sleep. 

“The blankets, they’re soaking up his blood. I didn’t notice. We need to get him back to the castle now!” Matt rushed. 

Hunk was the one to scoop up the unresponsive omega. “I’ll take him.” Shiro stood, crying pup still in his arms. Keith stood up too. 

“No.” Allura put her hand up to stop him. “Hunk, take Lance to the castle infirmary, FAST.” Hunk nodded, and ran with his limp team mate in his arms. 

“Allura-“ Shiro growled, upsetting the pup further. 

“No, Shiro. Keith. You are dads now. You are these pup’s fathers and they need you right now. You can’t just worry about you and your mate anymore. These pups come first. Now, be the parents you need to be and comfort your kits.” Allura set the alphas straight. 

She was right, they were these pups parents and they had to take care of them. They needed to remain calm for their son and daughter. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay. Everything will be okay. We’ll see mommy soon.” Keith rocked the tiny pup in his arms, softly cooing at her. Slowing both of the pups started to fall back asleep. 

“Now, since both you and the pups are calm, let’s head back to the ship.” Allura patted the alphas shoulders and escorted them to the infirmary. 

They first spotted Pidge hunched over in a chair, chewing her nails nervously. 

“Any word on how he’s doing?” Keith could hear the wobble in his voice. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to hear. 

“Nothing. I’ve heard nothing. And Hunks missing so I can’t hit him.” Pidge had this habit of slapping people on the arms when she was nervous. Poor Hunks arms must be so sore by now. No wonder why he’s missing. 

Shiro adjusted Tsukiya in his arms as he started to fuss again. “No no no. Shhhh. It’s fine, you’re fine.” Shiro softly bounced the pup in his arms, softly rumbling to calm the little guy. 

Keith sat down next to the beta, placing his arm on the armrest to give his arm a little break from carrying the tiny pups weight. “Don’t you worry. You’re mama will make it. He’s a fighter. He’s strong.” Keith whispered to the pup, kissing the top of her head as to anchor him emotionally. 

Hunk came showed up nibbling on a cookie. “Did you seriously leave just to stress bake and eat?” Pidge hissed. 

“I’m upset!” Hunk sobbed. 

“Hunk. I can’t-“ everyone went silent as the infirmary door opened. 

It was Matt. He looked so exhausted. “He lost a lot of blood, but, thanks to Hunk here, he’ll be fine. Just let him rest and have some time to recover.” 

Everyone sighed a breath of relief, the heavy pit in their stomachs, lifting. “Hunk?” Shiro questioned. 

Hunk lifted his sleeve to show a bandage. “I’m O positive. A universal donor.” Hunk smiled. 

“Can you hold him real quick?” Shiro asked Matt, passing him the pup. He ran over to give Hunk a giant hug. “Thank you.” He sobbed. “Thank you for saving him.” 

Hunk pulled Shiro away. “Hey, he’s my buddy. I couldn’t do nothing.” 

Shiro quickly took Tsukiya back from Matt, hugging him with one arm. “Thank you too.” Shiro whispered. 

“You guys can go into see him, but he’s asleep and he needs rest.” 

Keith stood up and nodded. “Let him sleep, got it.” 

“Wait.” Pidge paused. “What do we do if the pups wake up hungry. It’s Lance who has the milk.” 

“We bought some formula at the mall. It’s in the kitchen.” Hunk answered. 

Allura whispered into Hunks ear and nodded. “Why don’t you two go in and see him. We all need to clean up.” 

Shiro and Keith knew what they were doing. Trying to give the new family some alone time and they really appreciated it. “Thanks.” Shiro smiled and waved into the infirmary. 

It had been an hour since both alphas entered the infirmary, watching their mate sleep. He deserved it, but they itched. They itched to have some kind of reaction out of him. 

The pups had been in and out of the tiny cribs they kept in the infirmary. Lucero seemed to be a fussy pup and preferred to be held. 

“Ok.” Shiro sighed exhaustedly. “I think Tsukiya has his first dirty diaper.” Shiro laughed pitifully. “I know Lance taught us, but I was hoping he could walk me through the first dirty diaper.” He seemed so sad. He stood up and walked into the other room to grab a diaper and change the pup. 

Keith giggled as he looked down at Lucero. He still couldn’t believe it. Here she was. Her tiny sleeping face filled him with a pride he’s never felt before. She gave a tiny yawn, making Keith’s heart just squeeze. “You are the most precious little girl.” Keith smiled, starting to rock her gently in his arm again. 

“It suits you.” Keith looked up quickly to meet blue eyes that filled with such calmness. “Having a pup is your arms.”

“Baby-“ Keith gasped. Standing up to kiss him. “How are you feeling? Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine sweetheart. A little tired, pretty sore, but fine. Is that Lucero?” Lance had heard the little pup grunt. “Can I hold her.” Lance’s eyes sparkled wanting to be close to his little girl. 

“Of course.” Keith handed Lucero over to Lance. He dragged a finger across her soft cheek. 

“Hey baby girl. Where’s Tsukiya? Is he with Shiro?” Lance looked around just in time for Shiro to walk in with the little guy. 

“Baby-“ Shiro rushes over to his bed side. 

“Hey Kashi.” Lance spoke softly, accepting the alpha’s kiss. “How is he?” Lance asked looking at the little bundle in Shiro’s arms. 

“Just had his first dirty diaper.” Shiro laughed. 

Lance hummed. “That’s my boy.” 

Lucero suddenly got really fussy and started crying. “Oh, what the matter? You hungry?” Lance cooed rocking the pup gently. “Keith, sweetheart, can you untie the top of this gown?” Lance pointed to his back. 

“Yeah, no problem.” He fiddled with the tie and watched as Lance slid the top down to reveal his tiny breast. 

“Well, let’s see how this goes.” Lance brought the little pup to his nipple where she latched on immediately, and started sucking. The tiny grunts from Lucero and sucking filled the room. “Woah, slow down. It’s not going anywhere.” Lance giggled as the pup gulped down the milk.

“That’s the good stuff, trust me.” Keith sat down watching his mate breast feed their daughter. 

“Keith, she’s only a couple hours, let’s not corrupt her.” Shiro laughed. 

Lance hummed. “She’s really hungry.” Lance mused smiling down at the little pup.

“Yeah, look at her go.” Keith smiled. 

“She’s falling asleep.” Shiro chuckled, bouncing in place with Tsukiya. 

“I think she is.” Lance hummed sleepily, pulling her away from his chest. 

“Can you burp her?” Lance passed the pup back to Keith. 

“Of course.” Keith smiled. Anything for his family. 

Lance felt his heart stop as he heard Lucero give a tiny burp. 

There was a tiny knock on the door and Hunk poked his head in. “Can we come in?” 

Lance smiled pulling his gown back up. “Yeah, come on in Hunk.” 

Hunk beamed as the rest of the team followed him into the room. 

“We came to see the pups now that everything has calmed down.” Pidge bounced in place. 

“Go for it.” Lance shrugged. 

Hunk went straight to Tsukiya, while Allura picked up Lucero.

“Yeah! You and me buddy. Part of the chubby bunny squad.” Hunk gushed over Tsukiya, laughing at his own joke. 

“Well, aren’t you precious.” Allura cooed rocking Lucero in her arms. 

Lance leaned back in his hospital bed watching his pack fuss over his pups. 

“What are you thinking about?” Pidge sat down next to the omega’s bed. 

“Just about are goofy family.” Lance smiled. 

“We are a pretty goofy family aren’t we?” 

“Yeah, but that’s the best kind.” Lance smiled, ready for this family’s future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you leave, please read the beginning notes!

**Author's Note:**

> Chill with me on Tumblr at EPricees. I do art too.


End file.
